imperdonables
by ChopinThoughts
Summary: Diana busca no estar sola en la vida o por lo menos lo intenta pero llega un hombre que puede ser la persona que necesitava. ambos tienen muchas diferencias y dicusiones pero no se dan cuenta de 1 cosa que los une mas que nada en el mundo, el perdon.
1. Chapter 1

**Buen dia (o noche) a todo el mundo yo soy knowere y esto es jackass...**

 **Naaaaa broma aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic de League of Legends que espero que les guste mucho**

 **Este fanfic estara mas apegado a la comedia y el romance obviamente no todo sera comedia o romance pero basicamente es eso…**

 **Por lo tanto los personajes o algunos que son conocidos como crueles o no de muchos amigos veran cambiada su personalidad**

 **Pero bueno los dejo con el fic espero que sea de su agrado y comenten que tal esta quedando**

Capitulo 1: el desden de la luna

Es una tranquila noche en el monte Targon nada parecia salirse de lo normal y el cielo mostraba una hermosa vista a las estrellas pero mas importante aun a la majestuosa Luna

A las orillas de el monte se encontraba un templo bastante cuidado pero sin iluminacion alguna solo era bañado por la luz de la luna

Una mujer resaltaba entre todo lo demas nombrado, se encontraba de rodillas a las afueras el templo alabando la Luna mientras lucia una cabellera plateada y una armadura acompañada de una singular arma.

-descuida todos algun dia se arrodillaran ante el poder de la Luna- decia mientras miraba al cielo –esos solari ignorantes pagaran por su insolencia en especial tu Leona… y tu novio el panadero ¡pagaran por todo! Pero debo ser paciente todos finalmente alabaran a la Luna ¡muajajajaja!- decia riendo algo frenetica

Luego de esta charla con nadie en particular deside retirarse hacia el templo donde pasaria otra fria y solitaria noche como acostumbraba, ella aun que nadie lo notara sentia cada noche mas cruda y fria que las otras a pasado mucho tiempo sola considerada como hereje y traidora como la gente del monte targon

-otro dia mas… ya ni si quiera me importa el paso del tiempo pero todo cambiara ya lo veran…-se recuesta sobre una superficie circular con el simbolo de una luna creciente en ella no se veia muy comoda pero era todo lo que podia pedir

Aun que esa noche las cosas cambiarian mas rapido de lo que ella esperaba

Se despierta en medio de la noche bastante agitada al escuchar fuertes gritos y estruendos que no tardo en darse cuenta de donde provenian

-¡encontramos a la bruja!- se escuchaba desde afuera

Al asomarce para ver que pasaba se encontro con los Solari quemando y destruyendo el templo. Diana no perdio el tiempo y se dedico a escapar como pudo de ahí y cuando se encontraba lejos vio como el templo se desmoronaba y ardia en manos de sus enemigos mientras ella solo podia observar como lo hacian y apretaba los puños de impotencia

-por lo menos logre escapar…- intento buscarle el lado positivo pero hablo muy antes

-¡ya te tenemos traidora!- decia un grupo de solari a sus espaldas -¡esta ves no te escaparas!- Diana ya habia cargado su arma con energia lunar para luego impulsarse hacia los hombres pero un poderoso rayo del cielo la paro en medio trayecto devilitandola mucho y dejandola tirada en el suelo.

-tu…- dijo Diana al ver a Leona apareciendo entre los hombres acompañada de Phanteon

-este dia por fin podras ver lo que les pasa a los traidores y asesinos como tu- dijo apuntandola con la espada. Diana intento levantarse sujetandose de su arma pero estaba muy debil

-pagaras por todo… y sobre todo por destruir mis libros de recetas favoritos- dijo Phanteon totalmente "serio"

-callate o le digo a Leona que trabajas de panadero sexy en las noches- dijo Diana de pie

-¿¡que!?- grito Leona

-me callo…- Phanteon solo se retiro silvando

-bien… ¿Dónde estabamos? A si.. ¡preparate para morir sucia traidora!- dijo preparando su espada pero al momento de acabar con Diana esta activa su escudo protegiendola de no mucho daño que digamos de parte de Leona

-¿y que mas quieren? Solo soy un soporte- dijo levantabndo los hombros Leona al ver que todos la miraban

Diana aprobecho esto y de un barrido creciente derribo a un grupo de solari lo que le dejo una pequeña via de escape que no tardo en usar

-¡atrapenla!- grito leona mientras que ella y los demas hombres salieron atrás de ella siguiendola varios metros hasta que la acorralaron en un precipicio que al parecer era donde terminaba el monte dando paso a una vista de runaterra la cual no habia tiempo de admirar

-no tienes donde ir… entregate y solo te encerraremos el resto de tus dias- musito Leona

-¡jamas! ¡antes muerta que ser una esclava de escoria como ustedes!-sin previo aviso Diana se arroja al acantilado dejando a los solaris sorprendidos

-al parecer no la volveremos a ver- dijo Leona sin mas

-si creo que tienes razon…- dijo Phanteon timido a su lado

Leona al verlo solto su espada y se hizo tronar los dedos

-con que ¿panadero sexy eh…?- tenia una vos bastante enojada

-ajaja si eso… sabes que no pagan mucho los ancianos… a si que necesitava un trabajo… ¿cariño?- se "defendio" phanteon

-comienza a correr- lo sale persiguiendo

 **De vuelta con Diana**

Diana continuaba callendo esperando que su escudo pudiera parar el impacto final…

Diana comenzo a crear varios escudos a la ves intentando parar su final de alguna manera aun que pronto lo descubriria

¡pum! Una gran explocion se hizo presente cuando Diana llego al suelo dejando varios arboles tirados y un gran agujero en la tierra

Diana se habia salvado por poco, los escudos lograron evitar que Diana muera pero por el impacto callo inconsiente al suelo sin saber que alguien la habia encontrado

-pero que mierd…- decia una misterioso hombre que una ves se hacerca a la zona de impacto y ve a diana se dirije lentamente a tomarle el pulso –increible ¿Cómo sobrevivio a eso?- decia observando a la mujer a sus pies que mas que su arma o su extraña armadura le sorprendia su belleza –bueno creo que no puedo dejarla asi…- la toma con sus dos brazos y se la lleva a una cueva cercana

 **Punto de vista de Diana**

Comienzo a despertar, es de noche y tengo mucho frio ademas de un mareo enorme pero ¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? La respuesta la encontre una ves Sali de la pequeña cueva y encontrarme con una persona meditando o algo sobre una roca…

Silenciosamente tome un palo del suelo y me hacerque sin hacer ruido alguno preparada para plantarle esta rama en la cabeza

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Este hombre meditaba tranquilamente tratando de que el tiempo pasara rapidamente pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido a unas torpes pisadas que venían de detrás suyo. Se da vuelta justo para parar un enorme palo que iba directo a su cara

-AGHHHHHH- grito Diana al fallar su golpe -¿Qué ME HICISTE? ¿ME VIOLASTE?- gritaba repitiendo una y otra ves los golpes

-hey ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Por supuesto que no- decía esquivando los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo -¿y por que me atacas con eso? ¿no tenias un arma?- dijo riendo al ver la cara de Diana avergonzada por esa estupides

-SIII Y YA VERAS LO QUE TE PASARA MALDITO PERVERTIDO- este hombre la detiene a medio camino

-QUE NO TE E HECHO NADA- dijo ya estresándose por esa mujer que no se callaba –solo te saque de un agujero después de que hayas caído de un monte…- dijo esto como si fuera lo mas normal

-¿a si y porque he de creerte?- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-tienes la ropa puesta además de una armadura y eres una anciana…-

Diana abre los ojos como platos y se lanza hacia este hombre

-AGH ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?-el solo la sujeto de los brazos

-tranquila chica guerrera era una broma-

-para que quede claro me llamo Diana y segundo ¿Qué clase de cuidado es dejar tirado dentro de una cueva fría a alguien?-

-un "gracias" sería suficiente- dijo relajado

-ya quisieras…- dijo manteniendo su orgullo aun que un frio abrazador la cubre de un momento a otro –uf q-que frio…- decía Diana temblando ya que se encontraban en la mitad del invierno –aun que si haces un poco de fuego lo pensaría- el solo la mira seriamente

-no.-

-oh vamos por favor…- lo dijo con haciéndose la victima

-no-

-porfa…- se acerca a este hombre y pone cara de cachorrito

El la mira por un momento y solo suspira

-agh… esta bien pero solo para que no me molestes mas…- el entra a la cueva seguido de Diana que estaba abrazada a su brazo –ehh ¿Qué estas haciendo…?- dijo al ver a esa mujer de esa manera

-solo te doy las gracias- dijo ahora apegando su cabeza a su brazo, "es un poco bipolar" pensó el hombre

-¿y que paso con la ruda y enojona mujer?- Diana entonces abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo

-ejem… si gracias- solo procedió a sentarse donde se había despertado hace unos momentos

 **Un rato después…**

Ambos estaban sentados al lado de una fogata mientras se calentaban las manos

Diana estaba bastante feliz tomando en cuenta lo que le había pasado ya que hace mucho tiempo no convivía con alguien

-hey no lo dije antes pero… gracias- dijo Diana al lado de este hombre

-no hay problema solo trata de no tratar de matar a la gente que te ayuda- ambos soltaron una carcajada

-ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre-

-probablemente no te guste saberlo- el hombre agacho su cabeza

Diana no entendía que pasaba -¿a que te refieres? Solo dimelo- le insistió

El lo piensa unos momentos pero al final la mira y dice

-Yasuo… mi nombre es Yasuo- dijo esperando una cara de desagrado o alguna agresión de parte de Diana pero esta solo mantuvo su expresión

-oh es un gran nombre-

-¿q-que? ¿no sabes quien soy?- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza

-claro que si eres Yasuo…- el se golpea la frente

-quiero decir… esto… agh bueno no importa- Yasuo solo se queda callado –"no sabe que esta hablando con la persona mas buscada de Jonia pero no se lo diré"-

-si tu lo dices…-

-si bueno y ¿Qué hay de ti? No todos los días ves a alguien cayendo del monte Targon-

Diana bostesa –bueno es una larga historia que te dire mañana ya que me gana el cansancio, buenas noches Yasuo- dijo Diana acostándose a un lado de la cueva

-esta bien hasta mañana entonces- Yasuo procedió a hacer lo mismo y ambos cayeron rápidamente en el sueño

 **Al otro dia**

El sol comenzaba a salir manchando de luz a los arboles, en invierno no habian muchos animales rondando por ahí a si que Yasuo decidio levantarse un poco mas temprano de lo normal para ver si cazaba alguna cosa ya que el pueblo mas cercano se encontraba muy lejos

Yasuo tomo sus cosas y se convencio de despertar a Diana quiza haga algo

Al llegar donde se encontraba Durmiendo no pudo soportarel reirse un poco ya que esta se encontraba roncando como los mil demonios

-no puede ser… jaja de seguro se escucha a ella misma cuando duerme- lo siguiente que Yasuo hizo fue tomar un poco de nieve y tirarsela en la cara a Diana que se desperto muy asustada

-PERO QUE DEM…- ve a Yasuo

-antes que estalles necesitamos ir a buscar algo que comer- dijo dandose la vuelta tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿acaso no podias solamente hablarme o tocarme?- dijo aun en el suelo

-wow tranquila si quieres que te "toque" guardatelo para ti- Yasuo sonrie por su comentario al que Diana no entiende pero luego se da cuenta y le arroja una piedra -¡wow! Vamos solo es una broma…. En verdad te desperte asi por que con la manera que roncas no creo que hubiera sido posible de otra forma-

Diana se cubre su cara de vergüenza

-bueno esto… yo… NI MIERDA YA SOLO VAMONOS- dijo saliendo rapidamente sin mirar a Yasuo

 **Ya afuera en el bosque**

-no me contaste como llegaste aquí- dijo Yasuo mientras se concentraba en los alrededores

-o si bueno pasa que los solaris me odian por temas de que el sol, la luna blablabla… y bueno encontraron el templo lunari en el monte targon y bueno escapando de ellos me arroje desde el acantilado y llegue donde me encontraste- dijo moviendo sus manos

-oh entonces ¿ya no te estan siguiendo?- dijo seguro que la respuesta seria un "si"

-o claro que si probablemente ya saben que sigo viva y enviaron gente a buscarme- dijo esto como si fuera algo sin importancia pero Yasuo paro en seco y se la quedo mirando

-lo siento pero no puedes seguir acompañandome- dijo simplemente a lo que Diana mostro una exprecion de extrañes y tristesa

-¿sabes quien soy? Soy un puto fujitivo, toda Jonia me busca y ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que me vean con una chica que es perseguida por toda una nacion-

-hey no creas que te libraras de mi tan rapidamente eres la unica persona que no quiere matarme en años a si que si piensas que me marchare asi como asi te equivocas- dijo cruzandose de brasos

-oh vamos es encerio…-

-lo mio tambien-

-"suspiro" agh esta bien… "me tengo que librar de ella de algun modo"- penso mientras miraba alguna respuesta en los alrededores y ¡bingo! Una trampa de algun cazador que seguramente Diana desconocia su precensia o quiza ni sabe que existen –emmm ¡oh creo que vi algo moverse por ah!- dijo apuntando hacia un arbol sercano

-¡voy en seguida!- Diana corrio rapidamente con toda la inosencia posible pero al llegar donde supuestamente Yasuo escucho algo siente como un mecanismo se activa y en un rapido movimiento una soga amarra sus pies y una roca que tenia asugetada esta cae de arriva del arbol haciendo que Diana quede colgando de cabeza y quedando su arma enterrada en la nieve

-AGH YASUO NO TE QUEDES MIRANDO AYUDAME-decia moviendose todos lados pero Yasuo solo se quedo mirandola -¿Yasuo? Vamos n-no me liberare sola…-

-lamento decirte que te tendre que dejar tienes que entender que ya mi vida es un caos y solo me vas a causar mas problemas… lo siento Diana…"fue mas facil de lo que pense!-Yasuo se comienza a marchar

-¿QUE? NOOOO YASUOOO REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE ¡YASUO! AGHH TE VOY A MATAR ¡TRAIDOR!- diana se encontraba forcejeando y gritando sin saber que alguien la escucho

Unas horas mas tarde

Diana seguia despierta y con ganas de matar a Yasuo por lo que le hizo pero unas pisadas la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos

-¡atrapamos algo!- se escucho la vos de un hombre y a su ves apareciendo 3 de ellos de entre los arboles

-vaya vaya…al parecer tenemos el premio mayor…- dijo el de mas grande de ellos

-una hermosa chica… ¿Cuánto nos daran por ella?- dijo otro hombre de estatura baja y algo gordo

-steffends bajala de ahí- ordeno uno de los hombres a el 3ro que se veia que era torpe y no muy inteligente

-¡enseguida señor!- dijo tomando un hacha y preparandose para cortarla

Uno de los hombres noto la extraña arma que estaba clavada en la nieve que al tocarla se quemo y supo que algo malo pasaria…

-¡espera no lo corte…- demasiad tarde el torpe muchacho corto la soga haciendo que Diana al llegar al suelo en un agil movimiento tomara su arma y usara su E que si de por si no hace daño basto para derribar y dejar inconsientes a los hombres en el suelo

-ja debiluchos ahora ¿en que nos quedamos? A si… YASUO PREPARATE POR QUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE VAS A DESEAR NO HABER NACIDO y por decirme anciana…- Diana se va rapidamente

 **Y ¿Qué les parecio? Voy muy rapido, muy lento o esta bien no lo se XD**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí** **de verdad**

 **Dejen sus reviews si gustan** **de verdad que no hay cosa que ponga mas feliz a un escritor que un review (a menos que te esten mandando putea$#%...)**

 **Gracias por leer les mando un saludote ¡bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buen dia a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo nmro 2 de "imperdonables" que quiza se demoro algo por estar trabajando en mi otro fic (que ya de por si estaba atrasado XD)**

 **Espero que les guste pero antes respondere sus reviews:**

 **-un usuario mas: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que gustes igualmente de este capitulo. Un saludote**

 **-Valckross: gracias por el apoyo (y las criticas) son muy utiles ya que me hacen darme cuenta de los errores y simplemente intentar no volver a cometerlos** **espero que se marque una diferencia en estechap, saludos**

 **-Sebas: ¡me salio bien! ¡wiii! Jajajajaja de verdad gracias y definitivamente no estas equivocado uno se da cuenta de esas cosas a si que vamos a trabajar en ello… gracias por tu review un saludo del porte de un buque XD ;)**

 **Y bieeen… ahora comencemos**

Capitulo 2: ¿Qué es todo esto?

La nieve cubria el pequeño pero agradable pueblo que se encontraba en medio de la nada

Se podian apreciar unas cuantas personas caminando por ahí ya sea trabajando o simplemente paseando y pasandola bien

Yasuo caminaba por un puente que estaba antes de entrar al pueblo junto con unas pequeñas caravanas de campesinos que llegaban a vender sus productos

"talis" se leia en un cartel que indicaba el nombre del lugar donde se encontraba que en efecto nunca habia escuchado de el, pero solo esperaba que la gente no supiera quien era el ya que no queria romper el relajante silencio y la belleza de este lugar con sangre y llantos de quienes quisieran enfrentarlo

Al pasear por las calles se dio cuenta de que el sol ya comenzaba a oscurecerse dando un color anaranjado al cielo señalando que pronto seria de noche a si que Yasuo busco con la mirada algun hostal o algo por el estilo que para su suerte habia una a unos pocos metros de el

Al llegar es atendido por una mujer anciana que al parecer es media ciega "es una suerte" penso Yasuo. La señora recibio unas monedas de oro de parte de Yasuo y este se fue a descanzar aun que sabia que cada noche era una lucha consigo mismo para hacerlo…

 **Con diana, una hora mas tarde**

ya era muy tarde y la oscuridad era casi absoluta y el caminar por una capa de nieve de casi medio metro de grosor por el bosque no lo hacia mas facil

-AGH ODIO ESTO- exclamo Diana mientras respiraba cansada de tanto caminar sin considerar el hecho de haberse perdido totalmente -¡Ya te encontrare! Y cuando lo haga vas a "se tropiesa y cae en la nieve quedando enterrada" vamos… ¡esto es injusto!- Diana se levanta con muy pocas energias, ya no sabia como seguir su camino, ni si quiera sabia donde estaba

De pronto un brillo de esperanza cayo sobre Diana ya que comienza a escuchar voces y sonidos de ruedas muy cerca

Rapidamente reune fuerzas y se dirije velozmente hacia donde proviene el sonido encontrandose rapidamente con un camino de tierra entre el bosue mientras que una pequeña carrosa venia bastante rapido pero eso no detendria a Diana en su objetivo de encontrar a Yasuo

Diana sin previo aviso se pone en medio de el camino con el riesgo de ser arrollada por el carro pero ella persistio en su pocision

-alto… ¡alto! HEY DETENGANSE- grito Diana causando que la carrosa parara a muy pocos centimetros de ella

-ufff señorita casi no la veo ¿esta usted bien?- "que amable" penso Diana ya que pocas eran las veces o mejor dicho nulas las veces que alguien era asi con ella

-si estoy bien gracias por detenerte yo… ¿me podrias llevar a la civilizacion mas cercana?- dijo poniendo cara de pena ya que de verdad estaba arta de todo lo que le habia pasado este dia

-¿civilizacion? Claro te dejare en un pueblo cercano que queda de camino sube atrás si gustas- el hmbre le sonrio

-¿de verdad? Muchas gracias…- Diana procede a entrar rapidamente a la carrosa que si por si sola era pequeña era mucho mejor que caminar sola en el frio bosque

Al entrar se sienta a un lado sin darse cuenta de que habia alguien ahí con ella

-disculpe señorita…- Diana da un salto del susto

-¡ah!- grita pero luego se da cuenta de que solo es un niño de unos 7 años que la mira normalmente mientras vuelve a su compostura –lo siento me tomaste por sorpresa pequeño… ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo dandole la mano a la que este recive gustoso

-gabriel… y usted- dijo educadamente

-Diana, es un placer-

-¿de donde es?- pregunta el niño curioso

-de un lugar llamado monte Targon ¿y ustedes?-

-Demacia mi papa tiene un restaurante ahí y tenemos que ir a buscar unos recursos a otra parte que olvide el nombre…- dijo poniendo cara pensativa

-se oye interesante- dijo siendo amable Diana

-y usted ¿tiene algun objetivo?- dijo ladeando su cabeza

-oh si ¡mi objetivo el vengarme de un traidor que me dejo a mi suerte en el frio bosque! ¡para luego ir por los solari y destruir cada uno de los adoradores del sol y asi todos se arrodillaran ante el poder de la luna! MUAJAJAJAJA- dijo riendo un poco maniatica

-oh…. ¡ se oye divertido!- dijo el niño levantando los brazos

-ya lo entendiste Gabriel- dijo sonriendole –aun que ahora que lo pienso… ¿no me temes?- esta pregunta dejo algo extrañado al niño

-¿por que le tendria miedo? Se ve que es una buena persona ademas de ser muy bella- dijo el niño con toda la inocensia del mundo

Diana rie levemente tapando su boca con su mano, no esperaba un gesto asi lo considero tierno ademas de que en su vida nunca nadie se lo habia dicho y quien diria que el primero haya sido un pequeño niño

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y De pronto la carrosa comienza a detenerse al parecer ya habian llegado. No estaba tan lejos despues de todo…

-y bueno aquí estamos el pequeño pueblo de Talis espero que haya sido de ayuda pero ahora tengo que continuar mi camino- dijo el hombre despidiendose con la mano

-no sabe como se lo agradesco…- se dirije nuevamente atrás de la carrosa –adios Gabriel a si que ya sabes el sol malo… la luna buena ¿muy bien?- el niño asiente mientras la abraza –no vemos algun dia, adios-

-cuidese señorita- dijo despidiendose con la mano mientras el carro comenzaba a alejarce

Diana movio su mano al igual que el niño despidiendosepara luego dar la vuelta para ver en donde se encontraba…

"se ve agradable" penso junto mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en el

En un momento Diana se dio cuenta de que el numero de personas comenzaba a crecer en un area lo que provoco que algunas la empujaran o hicieran que se tropiese

-permiso… quiero pasar ¡hey disculpen! Con su…- una persona la empuja lo suficiente fuerte para que fuera empujada unos metros cayendo dentro de un local que al principio no sabia que era

-ugh… ¡que bruto! Y dojo gritando para afuera de el lugar donde se encontraba mientras que otra persona cerro la puerta y Diana se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse en una taberna donde habian varios hombres algunos sentados y otros de pie que se le quedaron mirando

-¡hey oigan! ¡a llegado una invitada nueva!- todos los demas gritaron alegres para proseguir con lo suyo mientras bebian, bailaban y celebravan

Diana estaba por salir de ese lugar pero un brazo la rodeo por los hombros y resulto ser un hombre de unos 50 años de edad con barba y pelo pelirrojo y tenia un asento Ruso

-¿pero a donde crees tu que vas? Sientate un rato, relajate niña si quieres puedes pedir algo del menu si tienes hambre o alguno de nuestros tragos- dijo con un tono totalmente feliz y animado

-ammm… esto…yo…- no alcanzo a negarse ya que el hombre la llevo a su lado hacia la barra mientras que esquivaba una que otra silla o yordle volando entre ese desorden alegre y colorido

El sonriente hombre la sienta en un banquillo y enseguida trae algo de comer para Diana que al pensarlo bien tenia bastante hambre por no desir que estaba muerta de hambre a si que acepto gustosa el plato que tenia arroz un trozo de carne y arbejas

-ahora y mas importante señorita… ¿Qué desea para tomar?- Diana lo piensa un momento

-no se si deva… pero un trago no le hace mal a nadie ¿no?-

 **Con Yasuo**

era una noche tranquila y se escuchaban a los grillos cantar mientras que la luz de la luna bañaba las calles

pero en la habitacion de Yasuo no todo era tranquilidad

Yasuo que se encotraba durmiendo se mevia de un lado a otro mientras se quejaba y decia algunas palabras hasta que finalmente despierta de golpe y con la respiracion agitada

-agh… otra ves ese maldito sueño- maldecia Yasuo –el pasado aun me atormenta no puedo seguir asi… necesito encontrar al asesino de el anciano y hacerlo pagar por la vida llena de miseria que me a dado y asi podre dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermano no murio en vano solo por creer qu…- tocan fuertemente la pared

-¿¡te molesta!? ¡quiero dormir!- se escucha gritar a un enfadado residente de ahí

-ugh… bien creo que mejor saldre a dar una vuelta a si despejo mi mente…- dijo saliendo de la cama, poniendose sus sandalias y su bufanda para salir silenciosamente del hostal

Cerro la puerta y comenzo a caminar por las ahora solitarias y frias calles donde solo la luz de los faroles lo acompañaban y algunas personas que se encontraban por ahí a esas horas

Yasuo penso en que tenia que hacer ¿unirse a la liga? Puede que dentro de ella se encuentre la persona a la que tanto desea hacer pagar por lo que le ha hecho o por otro lado lo ayudarian a comprender que la venganza no es el mejor camino pero Yasuo se encontraba bastante ciego de otras opciones que no sea la unica que conose, por medio de su espada…

Los pensamientos de Yasuo se vieron interrumpidos devido al sonido de un vidrio rompiendose, muchos gritos y musica que sonaba alegremente

-hum… hace tiempo no entro a un bar, ademas ya no me queda sake en mi botella… bueno a que espero- Yasuo abre la puerta de la taberna para toparse con una moltitud de gente bailando y riendo

Yasuo camino hasta llegar a la barra

-me llenarias esta botella con sake ademas de servirme un vaso con la mejor cerveza de gragas que tengas- el hombre obedecio y se llevo la botella para llenarla mientras que Yasuo observava el lugar hasta que alguien toca su hombro

-¿¡aquí estas!? ¡hip!...-

Yasuo se da vuelta y se encuentra con la persona que menos queria, Diana

"hay no… esto va a acab… espera un momento ¿esta borracha?"

-¡ahora!... preparate para sentir mi furia ¡hip!- casi cae al suelo

-¿Diana? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Yasuo

-¡a mi!... nada nada nada nada…. Solo ¡hip! Te buscaba para ¡hip! Vengarme por dejarme sola… ¡hip!- Diana con suerte se sostenia

-no lo puedo creer… ¿Cuánto has tomado?-

-naa… solo unas copitas… ¡hip! Pero… bueno ya quiero acabar contigo de una ves por tod…- cae inconsiente en los brazos de Yasuo

-ps… ¡hey Diana! Agh… ¿ahora que hago con ella?- dijo buscando posibles soluciones pero el rsultado era obvio –voy a lamentar esto…- Yasuo la toma en sus brazos y sale con ella del bar mientras pensaba en como demonios habia llegado a estar en esa situacion

Una ves Yasuo llega a su respectiva habitacion abre la puerta y entra silenciosamente a ella para no despertar a nadie y sobre todo a una ebria chica que estaba en sus brazos

-bien… tu te quedas aquí mientras yo…-

-¿Yasuo?- Diana despierta aun ebria

-"maldicion"- penso –hablaremos mañana ya casi no puedes ni estar de pie… a si que duerme- Diana de pronto se levanta y comienza a caminar "provocativamente" hacia Yasuo –emmm ¿Qué estas haciendo?...- dijo viendo como se acercaba

-podemos dormir… o pasar toda la noche juntos ¡hip!...- dijo pegando su espalda al pecho de Yasuo mientras que otras partes hacian rose ahí

-Diana… es-estas muy ebria deverias dormir…- dijo totalmente nervioso

-oh… vamos no seas ¡hip! Aburrido…- dijo ahora acariciando su pecho con la punta de su dedo indice

Yasuo por un momento penso que tal ves… ya que era una mujer hermosa y con buenos atributos "que diablos estoy pensando" Yasuo estaba por detener a Diana y dejarla para que descansara pero no fue necesario ya que Diana se había quedado dormida en su pecho

-solo es una mujer confundida y perdida….- hablo en voz baja mientras la metia a la cama –no merecía todo lo que le hice…- Yasuo la deja en la cama y se arregla unos cojines para dormir en el suelo… ella tenia algo especial solo que ni ella ni Yasuo comprendían aun

 **Y….. bueno eso a sido todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo**

 **Dejen sus reviews si gustan y les mando un gran saludo a todos;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas gente ¿Cómo estan? Yo muy bien ya que aquí les traigo el capitulo nmro 3 de "imperdonables" y quiero agredeserles por los reviews del chapter anterior** **3**

 **-Waflekouhai: compañero escritor me alegra que te este gustando la historia y agradesco todo el apoyo y por darle 1 oportunidad a este fic** **un saludo;)**

 **-Sebas: tomare en cuenta tu consejo pequeño Yordle y espero que disfrutes este capitulo igual o mas que el anterior. UN SALUDO**

 **-EpicPotat0: tu review me inspiro demasiado hombre gracias por valorar los destalles ya que al ser una pareja no muy vista me llama aun mas la atencion escribir de ellos. Gracias por el apoyo y espero verte hasta el final de este fic ;)**

 **-Kakashi.2010101: hey que bueno que te este gustando la historia y agradesco la oportunidad que le estas dando** **un saludo muy grande espero verte en los reviews de este chap** **gracias hombre ;)**

 **Y bueno ahora comenzemos con el capitulo nmro 3** **espero que les guste**

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién dijo que seria facil?

El sol comenzaba a salir como acostumbraba todas las mañana muy temprano dando luz a los bosques y al pequeño pueblo campesino

Diana comienza a despertar mientras se revolcaba de un lado a otro en la cama que ella sentia que era como dormir en las nubes ya que cualquier cosa era mejor que el frio piso de el templo Lunari

Diana abre lo ojos y al principio solo se queda mirando a su alrededor con cara de sueño hasta que se acuerda de lo que paso la noche anterior en el bar ya que del resto no se acordaba nada, pero habia algo mas importante ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba ella?

-agh… no… nunca mas bebo…- tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible -¡agh mi cabeza!- decía Diana quejándose mientras que ponía sus 2 manos en su frente

-bueno creo que eso te enseñara a no volver a pasarte de copas- Diana se asusta al darse cuenta que no era la única en esa habitación

-¿¡que!? ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- dijo Diana levantándose torpemente

-¿De que hablas? Yo te traje aquí cuando caíste desmayada sobre mi- Yasuo esquiva una bota -¿y eso?- vuelve a esquivar la otra

-¿TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR? ¿Quién FUE EL QUE ME DEJO COLGADA EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE?- Diana forcejeaba con Yasuo mientras este sostenía sus brazos

-vamos, no es para tanto- Diana lo miraba muy enojada –ash… bueno está bien se que estuvo mal pero tenia mis razones y es muy peligroso para una "señorita- recalco esta parte por lo ocurrido anoche –como tu pueda con esto- Yasuo esquiva otra bota -¿Y QUE A TI NUNCA SE TE ACABAN LAS BOTAS?-

-para empezar no soy una "señorita" que no se puede cuidar por si sola- dijo juntando las cejas

-¿a si? Eso no fue lo que vi cuando te encontré tirada e inconsciente en el frio suelo o cuando caíste desmayada a mi anoche…- Diana solo volteo su cabeza sabiendo que Yasuo tenia razón y mirando molesta a la pared –escucha te… puedo llevar a la academia de Guerra, ahí puedes encontrar lo que quieras ya que ese es el lugar a donde me dirijo para saber de una vez por todas quien es el autor de mi sufrimiento y hacerlo pagar por todos estos años de dolor- Diana pone cara pensativa

-¿y que es exactamente ese lugar?-

-un lugar donde unos magos llamados invocadores hacen que les enseñes tus habilidades para ver si eres capaz de unirte a la "liga de leyendas" un especie de torneo o algo asi donde te enfrentaras a otros campeones y creo que la persona que busco esta ahí, la decisión es tuya- Diana se sienta y mira el suelo

-no… no me aceptaran- dijo tristemente

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Mi pasado, la sangre en mis manos, todo. Siempre la gente intenta alegarse de mi- salian unas lagrimas de sus ojos –mejor ve tu y… ya no te molestare- Yasuo la ve con tristeza no sabia lo que le sucedió en el pasado pero no era buen momento para hacer que lo recuerde

Yasuo se acerca y se agacha frente Diana que se encontraba sentada y pone su mano en el hombro de ella

-escucha… a ellos no les importa tu pasado ¿oíste? Solo quieren tus habilidades y por eso es fácil encontrarte con mucha variedad de personas y cosas y la mayoría no tiene un pasado feliz pero allá han podido encontrar un hogar y un lugar donde nadie los criticara por eso…-

Diana comienza a limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos, las palabras de Yasuo de verdad la ayudaron

Diana lo mira y le sonríe no podía creer como iba a entregarle la confianza nuevamente a Yasuo ya que la ultima vez que lo hizo, bueno… ustedes ya saben la defraudo mucho pero por algún extraño motivo sentía que esta ves si podía creer en el y su palabra

-¿lo prometes?- dijo Diana extendiéndole la mano

-lo prometo- ambos se dan la mano permaneciendo asi unos segundos

-ehem… ¿a que esperas? Toma tus cosas y saldremos de inmediato hacia la academia que nos queda un par de días para llegar…-

Diana rápidamente toma una manta y su arma para rapidamente salir de el hostal para dirigirse al lugar del que hablaba Yasuo

Ambos caminaban por las calles de el pueblo cubierto de nieve, Yasuo caminaba sin quejarce por el frio viento considerando que solo estaba usando sus pantalones y el trozo de armadura en su hombro. Diana era otro caso, llevava la bufanda de Yasuo ya que este se la habia sedido y una manta por todo el cuerpo y sin embargo estaba temblando del frio mientras se preguntaba como rayos Yasuo podia ir asi de tranquilo con tan solo un pantalon y unas sandalias

-¡AAGH! Que frio….- decia Diana temblando. Yasuo solo la mira con algo de gracia

-tienes que aprender a controlarlo- dijo simplemente Yasuo

-es facil decirlo…-

-solo intenta pensar en otra cosa- ve como Diana intenta hacerlo pero solo termina quejándose de nuevo por el frio –practícalo ya verás-

-g-gracias te todos modos… por bueno, lo de ayer y por lo que estas haciendo ahora-

-agradeces mucho Diana pero todavía no e hecho nada por ti como para que lo hagas- dijo Yasuo sin apartar la mirada del camino

-es mas de lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho por mi- Yasuo la mira ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué siente que todo el mundo esta en su contra? Carraspeo su garganta para preguntárselo

-amm ¿Diana?-

-¿si?-

-no te lo había preguntado antes pero ¿Qué es lo que hiciste como para que los Solari quieran asesinarte?- Diana se detiene en seco, le dolía bastante recordarlo pero sabia que gracias a eso que paso se dio cuenta de la ceguera de los Solari y descubrio el verdadero poder que entrega la Luna

-bueno es una larga historia… te la dire cuando lleguemos ya que no te quiero aburrir con eso- dijo Diana

-no me aburriria… pero como quieras- ambos solo siguen caminando en silencio mientras entraban a zonas donde no habia civilizacion a si que solo eran ellos 2 por los arboles y la nieve del bosque

Ya era mas de medio dia y ambos habian caminado arduamente y sin descanso cosa que agotaba bastante a Yasuo pero para Diana era un expectaculo, ya que habian muchas cosas como: animales, personas, lugares, paisajes que ella nunco tuvo la oportunidad de ver y esto hacia que el cansansio casi ni se notara en ella

Yasuo vio las enormes raizes de un gran arbol que sobresalian de la nieve y se le ocurrio que no seria un mal lugar para descanzar

El deja sus pocas cosas que traia sobre una de las raizes

-descancemos unos minutos…-

-¿Qué ya te cansaste?- dijo Diana con toda la energia del mundo

Yasuo no le responde solo rueda sus ojos y se echa sobre las raizes

-solo sera 1 minuto- dijo mientras el viento jugaba a su alrededor fenomeno que Diana noto

-wow… ¿Qué pasa con el viento por aquí?- Yasuo primero la ve sin entender su pregunta pero luego recuerda que no le habia dicho a Diana

-en Jonia yo fui el unico espadachin en dominar la extraña y dificil tecnica del viento… era una gran responsabilidad – Diana se sorprende

-¿encerio? Wow aver ¡has un truco!- dijo Diana dando unos saltos

-que ¿crees que soy un payaso o algo?-

-ooo… vamos cualquier cosa…- Diana pone ojos de perrito

-ash… ¿si lo hago me dejaras descanzar?- Diana asiente –bien entonces…- se comienza a acomular viento debajo de los pies de Diana para luego comenzar a formarce un pequeño remolino que la levanta y la comienza a mover a todos los lados algo rapido

Una ves Yasuo hizo que Diana quedara donde mismo estaba esta se encontraba con el pelo bastante desordenado y con una que otra rama en la cabeza

-wow… eso… fue ¡increible!- dijo Diana

-si lo se, doy clases los jueves, no cobro mucho y bla bla bla ahora cumple con tu promesa… oh y ordena tu pelo que parece que el remolino se quedo ahí- dijo riendo

Diana va a una laguna cercana y con su reflejo se da cuenta de lo que hablaba Yasuo a si que solo comenzo a arreglarse el cabello

Diana se agacha para verse mas de cerca mientras que Yasuo la observava de atrás mientras estaba echado en la Raiz

-no creo que alguien como ella pudo hacer algo malo ¿no?- dijo para si mismo Yasuo mientras ella seguía agachada dando una perfecta visión trasera que Yasuo no dejaba de ver algo embobado por las curvas de Diana, paso unos segundos asi hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacudio su cabeza para despertar de sus pensamientos "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" pensó

Diana ya había regresado y Yasuo comenzó a levantarse

-será mejor que sigamos- dijo sin mirarla

-por fin…- Diana se adelanto a el sin perder de vista cualquier mínimo detalle de los lugares por donde caminaban

Lo que no sabían es que algo los seguía desde las sombras de los arboles en completo silencio esperando el momento oportuno para atacar

 **Esa noche**

-bien… esto no es tenebroso- decia Diana timida mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que escucha un leve ruido y se lanza a abrazar a Yasuo

-estas invadiendo mi espacio- dijo Yasuo

-lo siento, pasa que en el monte Targon las noches son mas tranquilas…-

-me extraña que una adoradora de la Luna le tenga miedo a la noche- dijo burlandose

-¿miedo yo? Naaa… solo es…- Yasuo hace que el viento comience a silbar fuertemente –p-revenir alguna accidente ¿no? Jaja….- dijo estando casi pegada a Yasuo

-si, si lo que tu digas miedosa ahora necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche, aun que no logro ver nada mas alla de la luz de esta antorcha…- las cosas se complicaban un poco

Diana comienza a pensar y algo bastante obvio llega a su mente

-ya se … como no se me ocurrio antes- Diana se sienta y comienza a decir unas oraciones a la Luna de rodillas

Yasuo se le quedo viendo bastante extrañado

-¿Qué rayos esta pas…- La luna comienza a brillar intensamente mientras les da una blanca iluminacion de los alrededores –wow… ¿desde cuando haces eso…? Decia Yasuo mirando este fenomeno

-larga historia… ahora busquemos algun lugar para pasar la noche, muero de frio…- dijo Diana como si hacer eso fuera algo completamente normal

 **15 minutos despues**

Yasuo y Diana estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata que estaba dentro de una pequeña cueva de no mas de 8 metros de largo pero les proporcionaba refugio contra el frio invernal

-sabes fue sorprendente lo que hiciste ahí- decia Yasuo mientras se calentaba las manos

-¿te sorprende? Es decir agradesco el gesto pero no es que crear tornados y levantar a la gente sea algo muy normal…-

-si es solo que no pense que fueras alguien tan especial…- Diana se ruboriza por lo que Yasuo dijo sin pensar y luego de hacerlo se corrige enseguida –es decir… esto… necesitaras mas que hacer que la Luna brille para entrar a la liga- dijo Yasuo rapidamente

-oh… lo se… - se acomoda mas cerca de Yasuo –no pense que terminaria queriendo entrar a una liga es decir siempre pense que seria una…- Yasuo tapa su boca y pone su dedo en su boca señalando que haga silencio

-shhh… ¿Escuchas eso?- dijo Yasuo susurrando

-a decir verdad no…- dijo Diana mirando a los alrededores

-el viento me advierte del peligro- dijo sacando su espada al igual que Diana con su arma

De pronto el fuego de la cueva se apaga y por las paredes comienzan a aparecer unas sombras de un color morado oscuro que pronto salen de ellas combiertiendose en unas criaturas muy altas con ojos blancos muy brillantes y un cuerpo de color morado y grandes extermidades

-pero que rayos… Diana permanece conmigAAAHHHHH!- una de las criaturas lanza a Yasuo lejos sacandolo de la cueva donde se encontraban

-¡HEY! ¡ALTO AHÍ!- dijo saliendo detrás de las criaturas que se lanzaron a Yasuo

Las bestias arremetian contra Yasuo obligandolo a esquivar constantemente los ataques de estos sin darle oportunidad de atacar hasta que en un descuido de las criaturas encuentra su momento de hacerlo

-¡ja! ¡tomen esto!- dijo lanzando un corte por toda un area que solo las atravezo sin hacerles ningun daño –hay no…- es lanzado nuevamente por las criaturas

-¡OIGAN!- les grito Diana a sus espaldas ganandose su atencion

Las criaturas solo gruñen quedandose en la misma posicion observando a Diana

-¡DEJENLO! ¡EL ES LA UNICA AYUDA QUE TENGO! ¡Y SI UN MONTON DE FEAS CRIATURAS SE QUIERE INTERPONER ENTRE LA LIGA Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMINARLAS!- las criaturas seguian en la misma posicion con caras de extrañesa ya que no entendian ni 1 palabra de las que decia Diana

Las criaturas comenzaron a hablar en un idioma que solo se entendian entre ellos

En idioma monstruo -¿Qué crees que diga?- le dijo una criatura a otra mientras Diana seguia gritando cosas

-no lo se creo que quiere tomarse una foto con nosotros- dijo otro de ellos

-¡yo primero!- dijo uno de los monstruos saltando feliz pero se detubo al ver como Diana venia a toda velocidad y con su espada cubierta de un color blanco brillante contra ellos

-una foto ¿encerio…?- le dijo al otro la misma criatura de hace un momento mientras comenzaban a correr al ver que Diana facilmente de un corte desintegraba a las criaturas

Todas las criaturas que quedaban comenzaron a uir de Diana perdiendose en las sombras

-¡y eso es lo que pasa cuando hacen enojar a una mujer!- dijo guardandose su arma en la espalda mientras corria a ayudar a Yasuo

-Yasuo… ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Diana viendolo en el suelo

-bueno con mucho dolor, hambre, un sentimiento terrible por cupa de esas cosas, algo mareado y tirado en el suelo pero aparte de eso estoy de maravilla- dijo Yasuo sarcasticamente

-oh… menos mal- Yasuo se golpea la frente

-en fin… gracias Diana si no fuera por ti esas cosas ya estarian haciendo parrillada de Yasuo- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-no fue nada novato te dare clases cuando quieras- dijo Diana molestandolo

-y yo dejare que lleges sola a la liga, a verdad no sabes donde esta- la molesto Yasuo, gesto al cual Diana solo le saca la lengua –volvamos a dormir si queremos llegar mañana temprano a la academia de Guerra- Diana solo asiente y ambos entran a la cueva, listos para el desafio de mañana: entrar a la liga de leyendas

 **Y bueeeno eso a sido todo por ahora humanos espero que les haya gustado y mas importante haberles sacado unas risas**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente ¡adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos** **se que piensan… "te demoraste un puto mes HDP $#$%#"#..." jajaj LO SE! ¿escusas? Me sobran pero para que darse rodeos amigos solo les dire algo… fin de año y el puto internet**

 **Bueno no es que este salvando a ultima hora el año pero solo no quiero que me bajen las notas ahora y por eso a requerido mucho mas de mi tiempo, espero entiendan**

 **Hey les deje un mega-capitulo de verdad todo ese tiempo sin internet me lo pase mas o menos escribiendo:o (alrededor de 5600 palabras) holy shit**

 **Respondere en la parted de abajo esta ves**

 **Yayayaya sin mas estupideces que decir les dejare el capitulo XD**

Capitulo 4: La liga

-¡vamos Yasuo despierta!- decia Diana mientras movia continuamente a Yasuo que se encontraba durmiendo o mejor dicho tratando

-ah….. "suspiro" ¿Cuál es la prisa…?- dijo sin abrir los ojos

-¡la liga! Ya quiero llegar ahí- dijo emocionada

-la liga no se movera a ninguna parte Diana… ahora dejame dormir- dijo mientras se acomodaba

-ugh…- se quejo Diana molesta -¡pues bien! Ire yo sola, nos veremos alla- dijo dandose la vuelta muy decidida

-"como si supiera llegar"- se dijo a si mismo

-TE ESCUCHE- se escucha el grito de Diana que ya estaba fuera de la cueva mirando a todos lados del gran y nevado bosque que era acompañado de los arboles a los que no les quedaba hoja alguna quedando asi solo su tronco en un color café claro –¡ja! ¿Qué crees Yasuo? Llegare a la liga usando solo mi instinto…- se da cuenta que asu alrededor todo parece ser lo mismo osea: aboles y nieve –emmm… ¿por aquí?... es decir ¡si, por aquí!- comienza a caminar a alguna direccion en cuestion con toda la fe de lograr llegar a la Liga

 **Una hora despues…**

Diana se sostiene contra un arbol con la respiracion bastante agitada y se notaba que estaba algo exausta tanto caminar por la espesa nieve

-bien… creo que… ya estoy mas cerca de llegar…- se dijo –y Yasuo no confiaba en mi… ¡ja!-

-la verdad es que no…- Diana se da vuelta solo para ver a Yasuo detrás de ella bastante relajado

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo extrañada

-¿Qué hago aquí? Bueno acabo de despertar- señala con la mano la cueva donde habian dormido. Si, Diana habia caminado en circulos durante todo este tiempo…- bueno al parecer me esperaste al fin y al cabo- le dice Yasuo a Diana

-s-si… claro te espere durante este tiempo jiji…- dijo nerviosa por la estupides que le habia pasado

-pues que bueno te habrias perdido…- Diana solo se queda silbando –entonces en marcha, la Liga esta a unas pocas horas a si que llegaremos temprano señora "apurona"- Diana solo le saca la lengua

-ufff por fin abuelo-

-aquí la que tiene el cabello blanco eres tu anciana- Diana lo golpea "levemente" en el hombro

Ambos siguieron con su camino a la Liga de leyendas, Diana con el mismo animo del dia anterior mientras que Yasuo reia por su entuciasmo por cada cosa nueva que veia

el camino fue bastante alegre y sin muchos problemas durante la marcha se podria decir que lo de siempre, algunos ladrones o criaturas del bosque que buscaban uno que otro problema pero nada que los dos no pudieran resolver

luego de unas 3 horas de caminata sin descanso a traves de la nieve que de por si hacia mucho mas tedioso el viaje lograron comenzar a divisar unas enormes murallas con unos adornos runicos color azul y verde que le daban un aspecto antiguo pero muy imponente. en la misma gran muralla habia una puerta igual de grande hecha de madera, acero y otros metales bastante valiosos.

Diana abre los ojos como platos al ver tal estructura mientras que Yasuo se mantiene serio como siempre

-wow… Yasuo esto es…- dijo sin quitarle la vista

-asi es Diana, bienvenida a la liga de leyendas- Diana solo da un grito bastante fuerte pero corto

-no puedo esperar ¡todo lo que me has contado! ¡Esta aquí!-

-bueno, solo calmate un poco, primero entremos para ver que es lo que pasa…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-oh… esta bien, lo siento todo es bastante nuevo- Yasuo solo reia pero ella sabia a lo que en verdad venia Yasuo –Yasuo..-

-¿mh..?- dijo simplemente

-¿crees que encontraras lo que buscas aquí?- Yasuo la mira

-de eso y de mucho mas estoy seguro…-

Una ves al frente de la puerta se dan cuenta que es mas grande de lo que creian

-y bueno que ¿solo tocamos y ya?- dijo Diana

-eso creo…- Yasuo toca un par de veces la gigantesca puerta

Esperan unos segundos y escuchan como una puerta se abre lo que extraño al par ya que la gran puerta seguia sin abrirse pero luego se dan cuenta de donde viene el sonido

-agh… que no dejen dormir ni 5 minutos- decia un hombre que estaba cubierto por una tunica con capucha de color morado y detalles dorados por las orillas, se notaba que era un invocador, pero lo mas graciosos es que habia salido de una puerta de tamaño normal que estaba dentro de la grande

-pero que demonios…- dijo Yasuo

-¿y para que es la gran puerta enton…- el invocador la calla

-si,si siempre preguntan lo mismo, es por que mi querida Diana no todos son de nuestro tamaño y no faltan las bestias de 15 metros que reclaman a la liga por no poder pasa, a si que demandaron poner una puerta mas grande…- dijo con toda la simplesa del mundo

-q-que ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- dijo asombrada

-querida soy un invocador lo se casi todo…- los saluda a ambos mientras se baja la capucha mostrando que es un hombre de unos 32 años

-es un gusto… y creo que ya sabes quien soy…- dijo Yasuo a lo que el invocador solo asiente –¿y tu nombre es?-

-allentaker- Tanto Diana como Yasuo rien un poco –se lo que piensan "¿Qué clase de nombre de mierda es ese?" no pregunten… ahora diganme en que les ayudo que anoche me quede hasta tarde en el bar de gragas y necesito dormir…- Diana y Yasuo se miran para luego decir al mismo tiempo

-queremos entrar a la liga- dijeron decididos

-oh a si que dos campeones mas ¿eh? Pues síganme por favor- Allentaker (XDDD) entra por donde llego seguido de Diana y Yasuo que una ves entraron pudieron observar una habitacion bastante grande, llena de libros que seguian y seguian pareciendo que nunca se acababan

-wow al parecer se aburren bastante- dijo Yasuo

-jajajajaja…. No. Esta es la segunda biblioteca mas grande de la academia- dijo el invocador cuyo nombre no dire por su reputacion

-¿la segunda? Ufff… no me imagino la primera- dijo Diana totalmente asombrada

-es por aquí…- dijo el invocador mientras se dirijia hacia un largo pasillo que lo recorria una alfombra roja y paredes de un color barnis, a sus lados tenia puertas y unos enormes cuadros que se notaban que eran muy antiguos ya que ademas de por el deterioramento de los marcos algunos tenian escritos indescriptibles por lo menos para Yasuo y Diana

Luego de unos minutos caminando por el pasillo llegan al final donde despues de cruzar una puerta llegan a una parte muy amplia de la liga que tenia muchas cosas desde zonas verdes, caminos que se dirigian a bosques, algunas estructuras que al parecer servian para entrenar hasta bares, dormitorios entre un millon de cosas mas pero fuera de todo eso ahí habian muchas otras personas y extraños seres que denominaban "campeones", estos se encontraban por todas partes, habia que admitir que eran muchos y uno en lo especial no tenia muchas ganas de recibirlos

 **Con Leona**

Leona se encontraba sin su armadura habitual al lado de Phanteon y otros campeones mas, mientras hacían quizá que cosa

-oh vamos somos adultos, no niños- dijo Leona seriamente a Phanteon que estaba frente a ella junto con un Yordle muy curioso que traia unas gafas, ropa roja y una que otra bomba encima.

-oh vamos… es solo un poco de diversión además Ziggs dice que es completamente seguro ¿no es asi?- Ziggs solo rie descontroladamente –lo ves… seguro completamente- Leona lo mira con inseguridad

-¿tu confias en este Yordle?- Phanteon solo asiente –"suspiro" esta bien… si asi me dejas de molestar- Leona se para sobre una bomba que Ziggs acababa de poner -prometeme que solo volare unos metros- le dice a Ziggs

El solo rie y pone su mano en la frente como los militares

-descuida nena ademas Lee sin tiene el colchón listo para cuando caigas- dijo Phanteon saludando a Lee sin desde lo lejos mientras que Leona cada ves le gustaba menos esta idea ¿encerio? ¿un ciego midiendo aterrizajes?

-bien,bien solo hazlo…- dijo Leona sin mas rodeos

-aquí vamos… 1…2- Phanteon comienza a contar

Pero Leona mientras esperaba el numero 10 ve algo que no se esperaba, a Diana caminando junto a otros dos hombre por la liga

Diana al ver a Leona solo la saluda amigablemente levantando su mano mientras que la solari hace lo mismo aun algo en shock pero luego sacude su cabeza y se da cuenta lo que en verdad esta pasando

-¡esperen! ¡tengo que…-

-¡fuego!- dijeron tanto Phanteon como Ziggs al mismo tiempo para luego ver como leona volaba por los aires cayendo mucho mas lejos de lo que Lee sin habia puesto el colchon

-¿y bueno cayo donde lo predije no?- decia Lee Sin

-eh ¡si claro que si!- le grita Phanteon desde el otro lado –ella me va a matar…- dijo en voz baja –amiguito ¿Qué tal si jugamos a uir de Leona?- le dice a Ziggs

-¡PHANTEON!- viene gritando Leona mientras caminaba rapidamente con cara de pocos amigos hacia Phanteon

-si, es buena idea compadre- dijo Ziggs mientras que junto con Phanteon salian huyendo de ahí

 **Con Diana y Yasuo**

Poco y nada le habia importado a Diana ver a Leona, no por que no le interesada que su peor enemiga este ahí si no que estaba demasiado concentrada observando los alrededores y conociendo nuevas cosas como para estar muy preocupada de rivalidades antiguas

-bueno seguro se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de campeones que habian, bueno es solo una parte y les dire que cada uno es unico y todos se han ganado su lugar en la Liga por sus habilidades- decia Allentaker

-entonces Diana ya sabes que tienes que dejar todo para que te acepten- dijo Yasuo

-habla por ti… es decir ¿Quién no quiere a una exiliada euforica que habla con la Luna?- dijo Diana

-claaaro… seguro todo el mundo las ama- dijo Yasuo riendo

Los tres llegaron a una estructura hecha de madera y piedra que al igual que el muro se notaba lo vieja que era

Al entrar subieron unas cortas escaleras hasta llegar a un tipo de oficina bastante espacioso, hecha de madera café claro y una alfombra verde con muchos detalles. En ella habian unas pequeñas estanterias con libros enormes, una chimenea con fuego encendido, mapas de muchos lugares, tanto de runaterra como de sus alrededores, algunas rocas brillantes bastante llamativas, cuadros, jarrones, Etc. Un monton de cosas para ser una simple oficina.

Al final de esta al lado de una ventana se encontraba un escritorio con algunos tinteros, plumas y hojas sobre el, ademas de una silla bastante elegante color bordeo

-les presento al señor Raz Graceworth- la silla se da vuelta presentando a un hombre de edad vestido con una túnica igual que los otros invocadores solo que esta tenia aun mas detalles y era de color azul. El hombre tenía una barba blanca bastante larga, ojos color azul como el mana y sobre el llevaba un sombrero rojo con detalles morados (rabadon)

-el es el mayor mago de tod…- es interrumpido por el anciano

-muchacho ya hablamos esto… por favor ve a tomar algo y vuelve a tu puesto, gracias por traerlos Allentaker- dijo bastante dulce y lleno de paciencia el anciano que se hacía llamar Raz Graceworth

-oh… lo siento señor yo… estare afuera- dijo Allentaker (dios mio que nombre XD) saliendo de la gran oficina, dejando a Diana y Yasuo solos con el anciano

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el hombre de edad lo rompe

-y bueno ¿les sirvo algo, jovenes?- pregunto amable

-no, gracias señor- dijo Diana

-claro que si, pero ¿Qué toma?- Pregunto Yasuo

-jeje… nada que tenga menos de 50 grados hijo- dijo Graceworth riendo

-wow… ¡el si que sabe de que hablo!- le dice a Diana mientras recibia el vaso con el licor

-y bien jovenes…- dijo mientras se sentaba –veo que ya conocieron a Allentaker, es una gran persona, aveces algo flojo, pero siempre esta para ayudar- Diana y Yasuo solo rien –ahora, ¿con que se quieren unir a la liga? Pues siempre hay espacio para mas campeones, como pueden notar aquí no nos fijamos en su pasado o en su apariencia fisica solo en lo que pueden entregar de ustedes mismos- ambos lo escuchaban cuidadosamente – a si que las pruebas para poder entrar seran en un par de horas mas a si que mientras pueden hechar un vistazo a la academia y a los demas campeones-

-bueno eso suena bien- dijo Yasuo

-¡es estupendo!- grito Diana emocionada

-ja, tu novia es muy entusiasta chico-

Ambos solo se enrojecen un poco sobretodo Diana ya que su color de piel la delata

-oh no, solo somos amigos señor graceworth- dijo Diana

-o lo siento… es que solo note que tienen bastante confiansa el uno con el otro- ambos solo agachan la cabeza aun rojos –y por favor diganme Raz me siento viejo si me llaman de la otra manera- ambos rien- los vere en dos horas mas, se que daran todo de ustedes- Diana y Yasuo agradecen a Raz y salen fuera de la oficina para encontrarce con Allentaker

-¿y bien?- pregunta Allentaker

-bueno pues…-

-EN DOS HORAS MAS VAMOS A DAR LAS PRUEBAS- lo interrumpe Diana

-si eso…- dijo Yasuo

-estoy feliz por ustedes- dijo felicitandolos -¿y que les a dicho el señor Graceworth?-

-bueno, nos dijo que las pruebas serian en 2 horas a si que tenemos ese tiempo para recorrer la academia- respondio Yasuo

-oh… les aconsejo que no se vayan muy lejos ya que es una lugar enorme y no querran perderse la prueba ¿no?-

-claro que no- dijo Diana

-Pues bien entonces los dejare en el patio- los tres caminan hasta la zona donde estaban hace un momento todos los campeones solo que ahora habian bastante menos

-aquí los dejo, tengo que volver a la biblioteca…- dijo algo aburrido

-esta bien, nos estaremos viendo- se despide con la mano Yasuo

Allentaker no se esperaba que Diana lo abrazara cariñosamente

-muchisimas gracias…- dijo aun abrazada a el

-eh… si claro no es por nada pero probablemente nos veremos esta tarde, no es necesario tanto afecto…- Diana solo sonrie y se va junto a Yasuo dejando a Allentaker solo pero luego de unos segundos una mano femenina le toca el hombro haciendo que este se de vuelta para ver quien es y se encuentra con una mujer de unos 27 años muy hermosa, pero esa hermosura era tapada por una cara seria y enojada

-¡amor…! Hey que tal ¿Cómo te fue?- dijo Allentaker sonriendole

-aham… ¿QUIEN-ERA-ELLA?- dijo moviendo su pie rapidamente

-oh, noooo, no era lo que creias cielo, solo era una…- recive una bofetada de parte de la mujer que se da media vuelta y se comienza a ir, Allentaker sale detrás de ella -¡nooo! ¡espera lenayia! ¡te lo explicare!- Allentaker al parecer tendria un dia ocupado… y muy malo

 **De vuelta con Diana y Yasuo**

Los dos se encontraban sentados en lo que era el comedor de la academia, ambos conversaban frente a frente mientras comian algo

En el comedor tambien se encontraban algunos campeones que no paso mucho para que captaran su atencion en las 2 nuevas personas que habian llegado

-y bueno Diana cuentame de ti… ¿alguna ves has tenido novio, esposo o algo?- pregunto Yasuo dando tema de conversacion

-si, bueno solo un novio que fue antes de que "traicionara" a los solari, y bueno recuerdo que nos conocimos de una manera muy extraña… yo era una adolecente que caminaba tranquilamente por una arboleda, recuerdo… que me gustaba ese lugar por la tranquilidad que transmitia, pero bueno el punto es que ese dia me puse a trepar un arbol para poder ver mejor la vista, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la cima una araña se paro en mi mano y obviamente me desespere un poco..-

-¿solo un poco…?- dijo Yasuo sarcastico

-bien,bien, me asuste mucho, hasta el punto de soltarme del arbol y caer, pero cuando creia que me mataria en la caida unos brazos me sostienen antes de tocar el suelo… y resulto ser la unica persona por la que e sentido algo…- dijo esto ultimo algo mas triste

-oh… ¿y ahora que es de el?-

-probablemente este buscandome con el mismo proposito de los demas solari, matarme. O quiza ya este muerto, quien sabe- Yasuo se sorprende un poco por eso –y desde esa anécdota en el arbol tambien tengo un poco de miedo a las arañas…-

-¿Es encerio? Lo anotare en mi lista de cosas para asustar a Diana- dijo sonriendo

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso…- dijo sarcastica –y a proposito ¿no tienes algun miedo?- pregunto Diana curiosa

-¿miedo? ¿yo? ¡jajajaja! Me rio del miedo ¡soy todo un hombre que no le teme a nad…-

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- un hombre vestido como arlequin y una mascara algo tenebrosa aparece derrepente al lado de Yasuo haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas por el susto

-¿Qué decias Yasuo…?- decia Diana muerta de la risa

-¡oh! Lo siento si te asuste ¡solo queria saludar a los nuevos integrantes de la liga!- su voz era la tipica de una persona bromista

-oh… aun no lo somos pero gracias, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta Diana

-ujujuju me llamo Shaco ¡y tu nombre peliblanca!- decia con mucho entusiasmo

-soy Diana es un placer, oh y el que esta en el suelo se llama Yasuo…- dijo apuntando a Yasuo que seguia algo traumado

-¡oh lo siento compañero! ¡te ayudo!- Shaco de un salto se levanta de la silla y toma la mano sin siquiera pedírsela a Yasuo y lo levanta

-tranquilo, solo fue un estornudo…-

-¡eres una nena!- decia burlandose Diana

-¡muy bien, señorita, señor, es hora de que me vaya, tengo un combate que esta a punto de comenzar!- dijo Shaco comenzando a irse -¡espero nos veamos pronto amigos! ¡suerte en la prueba, ujujujuju!- finalmente se fue, por lo menos para Yasuo, o eso creía…

Yasuo iba a seguir comiendo lo que le quedaba pero una caja sorpresa sale disparada desde debajo de la mesa haciendo que nuevamente Yasuo callera al suelo

-ESE PAYASO HIJO DE P#$$&%"#-

En otra mesa, un tanto alejada de en la que estaban Yasuo y Diana se encontraban 4 mujeres sentadas mientras conversaban algun tema en particular

-¿ya vieron "espina oscura"?- decia una mujer de tes blanca que usaba una capa negro con amarillo y a su lada tenia un baculo bastante grande

-LeBlanc no nos interesan tus cursis novelas romanticas- decia otra mujer de pelo rojo y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo

-no seas tan dura Kat, cada una con sus gustos- dijo una mujer medio serpiente

-lo se hermanita es solo que no sabes lo que es escucharla durante todo el dia hablando de su novelita- Leblanc le lanza un poco de comida -¡hey! ¡ya vas a ver!- dijo queriendo comenzar una lucha de comida, pero una mujer que tenia un par de alas en su espalda y cabello morado las interrumpe

-hablando de mirar, ¿ya vieron al hombre que está sentado allá?- dijo Morgana sin quitar la vista de la persona a la que se refería

Todas copian a Morgana y dan vuelta la vista para ver a que se refería su amiga, y se encontraron con Yasuo comiendo desde la otra mesa

-wow… ¿Quién es ese?- dijo Leblanc

-no lo se pero gustosa le doy un paseo por la academia… y mi habitación- dijo Morgana con oscuras intenciones

-qué guapo…- dijo Cassiopeia sonriendo

-¿les gustaran las novelas?- dijo Leblanc

-olvídenlo chicas, ya lo reserve- esta fue Morgana

-por favor, no creo que le gusten las mujeres-murcielago- se burlaba Leblanc

-¡SOY UNA ANGEL CAIDO!- grita Morgana

-si,si lo que seas…-

-pero al parecer Kat es la que mas le intereso…- dijo Cassiopeia señalando a Katarina que seguía viendo a Yasuo bastante embobada

-kat- le habla Morgana pero no responde

-¡katarina!- dice Cass pero no había caso

-¡KATARINA!- gritaron las 3, esta vez sí reacciono

-¿me hablaban?- dijo Katarina con normalidad

-vaya hermanita casi lo quemas con la mirada- dijo Cassiopeia entre risas

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo Katarina

-creo que la flecharon- todas la molestan

-¿Qué el nuevo? Naaa ni en un millon de años- dijo tratando de que no toquen mas el tema

-claro como no…- molesto Cassiopeia

-¡Kat esta enamorada! ¿ahora quien es la cursi?- dijo Leblanc

-CLARO QUE NO- dijo ruborizada

Continuaron acabando con la paciensia de Kata por bastante rato mientras que en la otra mesa dos personas se preparaban para dar la prueba para asi poder entrar a la Liga de leyendas

-ya es hora…- dijo Yasuo

-tienes razon- Diana estaba muy nerviosa

Yasuo siente su inquietud y decide tranquilizarla poniendo su mano en el hombro de Diana

-hey tranquila, dudo que no lo logres-

-pero, puede pasar cualquier cosa, no lo se, y si no entro me quedare sola de nuevo- Diana ve a Yasuo con tristeza ya que el era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que le mostro que alguien puede sentir mas que odio y rabia por ella y sabia que si el si entraba en la liga y ella no, no lo veria nunca mas

-Diana te prometo que si no entras… yo tampoco lo hare- esta palabras aceleraron el corazon de Diana –llegamos juntos, si uno se va no sera sin el otro- Diana rapidamente se lanza a abrazar a Yasuo con todas sus fuerzas

-yo… esto… no puedes hacer eso… - dijo con la voz algo quebrada

-si, claro que puedo Diana, pero sabes, no lo voy a hacer- Diana se separa un poco mirandolo algo seria –por que si vas a quedar torpe- Diana rie

-¡claro que lo hare! ¡los dos lo haremos!- Diana se notaba decidida

-entonces no esperemos mas y enseñemosles como se hace- dijo levantandose junto con Diana para dar la prueba

 **Un rato despues**

Un invocador los condujo hacia el lugar donde serian probados

-usted señorita acompañeme tiene que dar la prueba en otra parte- dijo el invocador

-oh… esta bien- Se sa vuelta a mirar a Yasuo mientras se va -¡deseame suerte!-

-no la necesitas Diana- Yasuo comienza a caminar a donde lo esperaban los invocadores mas poderosos de toda runaterra que serian los encargados de decidir si Yasuo entraria o no a la liga.

 **Con Diana**

-es aquí…- dijo el invocador que guio a Diana

-gracias- el invocador hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue dejandola frente a una habitacion que estaba completamente oscura

-bien, aquí voy…- dijo Diana bastante nerviosa

Al entrar a ese cuarto lo primero que Diana escucha es el sonido de la puerta cerrándose causando que de un salto por el susto,

-¿hay alguien ahí?- pregunta Diana mirando a sus alrededores pero no alcanzaba ni a ver sus propias manos, hasta que de un momento a otro una luz en un circulo cae sobre ella y otras 5 mas a su alrededor dándose a ver un invocador en cada una de ellas, solo a uno se le veía el rostro debido que los demás llevaban puesta una capucha y ese único invocador era Raz que al verla solo se limito a mirarla

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- se escucho la vos femenina de uno de los invocadores

-dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?- esta ves se escucho la grave voz de un hombre

-m-mi nombre es Diana…- estaba bastante nerviosa

-Diana, nosotros somos 5 de los mas poderosos invocadores de runaterra- dijo Raz –y como con todos los campeones nos adentraremos en tus recuerdos y tu pasado, para asi saber de que estas hecha- Diana lo mira confuso

-¿y como planean hacer eso?- Los 5 invocadores se levantan

-tranquila Diana solo serán unos segundos- Dijo Raz para luego comenzar a emitir una fuerte luz de sus manos, seguido por los demás invocadores. Dicha luz fue haciéndose cada ves mas grande hasta que todas se unieron, quedando la ultima a manos de Raz que la lanza contra Diana

Diana no sabia que acababa de pasar, solo sabia que al ser alcanzada por ese orbe, vio toda su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos en una milésima de segundo haciendo que esta callera al suelo con un brillo blanco en sus ojos que se fue disipando lentamente

Al poder ponerse de pie vio como todos los invocadores tenían las miradas en ella

-Traición, soledad, locura, cansancio, falsas esperanzas y La luna… han sido los factores esenciales de tu vida- dijo un invocador con una voz algo macabra (como la de Reptile del Mortal Kombat)

-has pasado por mucho, pero aun asi te mantienes apegada a tus creencias- dijo la misma voz femenina de hace un rato

-eres valiente, jovencita y traes contigo un poder increíble- dijo una voz algo mas joven

-¿Qué deciden?- les hablo Raz a los otros invocadores, todos comenzaron a susurrarse hasta que finalmente todos asienten

-Diana has pasado a la segunda y ultima prueba- dijo Raz, pero Diana seguía bastante confundida como para responder algo

-serás llevada el abismo de los lamentos- dijo la voz femenina- donde se te pondrá a prueba con otro campeón de la liga, da todo de ti, tu paso a la liga te lo tienes que ganar y este es el momento- todos los invocadores desaparecen dejando a Diana sola

-¿y ahora que?- pregunta Diana confundida pero justo después de esto una luz azul la rodea haciéndola aparecer rápidamente en un extraño y frio puente

"bienvenidos al abismo de los lamentos" se escucha la voz masculina del narrador

Diana hace lo único que le queda por hacer y avanza con unas pequeñas criaturas que al parecer llevaban por nombre "súbditos"

-oh-por-Dios ¡son tan tiernos!- dijo Diana tomando a uno de ellos que movía sin cesar sus manos intentando liberarse del agarre de Diana –oww ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean...- ve como los súbditos literalmente se mataban contra otros de color rojo –oh… olvídenlo- Diana va donde esta la pequeña pelea y se encuentra con una mujer mitad Zorro o algo por el estilo que tenia nueve colas en su parte trasera y orejas de Zorro, además de tener un orbe de color azul en su mano

Diana observa como esta chica comienza a darle golpes básicos a los súbditos, consiguiendo asi dinero que era para comprar objetos según lo poco que le había contado el invocador que la acompaño

Diana comienza a imitar a la campeona de las nueve colas, matando subditos y consiguiendo dinero. Diana ya habia esquivado bastantes orbes del engaño de parte de su rival que jugaba bastante agresivo

-ugh… ¡no te muevas tanto!- decia la mujer zorro

-estaba por decirte lo mismo "Zorra"- a la otra chica no le gusto mucho eso

-¿q-que dijiste anciana?- Diana entre cierra sus ojos

-no es mi culpa que tu punteria sea horrible… igual que tu- dijo Diana modo "apagar el fuego con gasolina"

Desde una sala aparte Raz y Allentaker veian la pelea junto con otros invocadores e campeones

-señor Raz, esto se esta calentando un poco entre ellas dos, ¿hacemos algo?- dijo Allentaker

-¿Qué estas hablando? Esta es la mejor parte- dijo el anciano con bastante gracia

De vuelta con Diana

-ambas mujeres se lanzaban hechizos continuamente entre si, pero ninguno daba en el blanco ya que ahri con su movilidad era muy dificil de atrapar y Diana tenia pensado acertar su habilidad Crecendo antes de usar su Definitiva, pero las cosas se complicaban

De un momento a otro, uno de los orbes de Ahri alcanzo a Diana causandole bastantes daños y haciendo que esta detroceda

-¡ja! Novata- dijo Ahri burlandose

Diana solo gruñe mientras carga su espada de color blanco y comienza a correr directamente hacia Ahri, esta al ver esto lanza su orbe del engaño pero Diana se encontraba preparaba para esa respuesta y rapidamente esquiva el orbe de un movimiento hacia la derecha y lanzando golpe creciente que esta ves si da en su objetivo, Ahri se encontraba marcada con Luz de luna y Diana aprobecho de usar su definitiva en Ahri dandole una patada y un golpe muy potentes lanzando a la Kumiho unos metros hacia atrás

Diana se descuida un segundo y ya tiene a Ahri encima de ella lanzando hechizar sobre ella haciendola caminar de forma inofensiba hacia su rival "¿me acaba de lanzar un beso?" penso Diana

Ahri rapidamente ataca a Diana con todo su combo de habilidades incluida el 2do uso de su definitiva dejando casi sin vida a Diana que se encontraba en el piso muy agotada y herida

-aquí es donde tienes que estar, en el suelo- dijo Ahri –que pena me hubiera encantado hacerte la vida imposible en la Liga, pero como no entraras tendre que quedarme con esas ganas, ¡jajajaj!- Diana no lo iba a permitir, ya suficientes cosas habian pasado como para que literalmente una Zorra impida que entre a la Liga

Diana como puede se levanta solo para ser arrojada al suelo nuevamente por un hechizo de ahri

-hasta nunca…- dijo Ahri apunto de lanzar su orbe, pero al momento de hacerlo Diana invoca su habilidad cascada palida anulando casi por completo el daño de este y lanzandose con su definitiva hacia Ahri, esta ves acabaria con ella. Ahri al ver esto lanza la ultima carga de su definitiva intentando alejarce de el ataque de Diana peo una fuerza la atrae hacia su rival en medio del camino, Diana habia usado su habilidad caida de la Luna para luego rapidamente atacar con todo a Ahri debilitandola rapidamente con cada golpe y habilidad de su navaja Lunaplata hasta que al final la Kumiho cae exausta al frio suelo

-¿c-como es posible…?- dijo Ahri con la poca fuerza que tenia

Diana se hacerca y luego se agacha para hablarle a Arhi

-¿adivina quien te hara la vida imposible ahora?- dicho esto Diana acaba con la vida de Ahri enterrando su arma en el estomago de esta

Al hacer esto la Kumiho fue rodeada por la misma luz que Diana uso para llegar aquí y desapareciendo al instante de el abismo, luego Diana fue rodeada por esta luz haciendola aparecer en medio de una sala con muchos invocadores y campeones aplaudiendo y felicitandola

-¡que pelea chica!- decia Shaco saltando como siempre bastante energetico

-felicidades jovencita, diste una pelea ejemplar- le dijo Raz, pero entre todos ellos una mujer con 9 colas, caminaba rapidamente haciendo a un lado a los demas en direccion a Diana. Cuando finalmente llego donde ella paro en seco y la miro a la cara por unos segundos, Diana pensaba cuaquier cosa como "¿y ahora que insultos me dira?" o "viene por la revancha" pero nada podia estar mas lejos de la verdad, Ahri solo relaja su cuerpo y le extiende su mano a Diana

-tienes una gran habilidad… gran pelea- dijo Ahri

-Gracias…- dijo Diana recibiendo la mano de Ahri –y perdon por llamarte "Zorra" entre otras cosas-

-descuida, despues de eso ¿eso soy no?- ambas rien –y perdoname por llamarte anciana-

-tranquila, no eres la primera que me lo dice…- dijo recordando a Yasuo

Entonces llega Raz junto con los otros invocadores haciendo que los demas se alejen un poco por respeto a los poderosos magos

-Diana, has demostrado ser una guerrera formidable que no importa lo oscura que se vea la situacion, siempre encontraras como resolverla- dijo la invocadora

-has demostrado ser una persona digna para la Liga de leyendas- esta ves fue ese invocador de la voz grave

Diana los mira conteniendo su emocion

-a si que Diana, en nombre de todos los mas poderosos invocadores, yo te doy el titulo de la nueva campeona de la Liga de leyendas, y seras conocida como: Diana, el desden de la Luna- todos aplauden al ver esto ya que la llegada de nuevos campeones no era muy comun en la Liga, ademas de la increible pelea que dio Diana

Pero antes de celebrar Diana se acuerda deuna cosa… Yasuo, no sabia como le habia ido a si que rapidamente paso entre toda la gente dirigiendose a la salida en busca de Yasuo, pero justo al salir se encuentra con Yasuo caminando lentamente y con la cabeza agachada, se notaba que no estaba de muy buen animo

-¡Yasuo!- dijo Diana corriendo donde su amigo -¡no lo vas a creer! ¡si entre a la liga!- el solo sonrie sin decir nada mas -¿pasa algo…?- dijo algo timida

-Diana tengo algo que decirte con respecto a eso…- dijo muy desanimado, preocupando a Diana

-¿q-que paso Yasuo?- Diana no sabía que respuesta iba a obtener, pero por la actitud de su amigo se podía hacer una idea, solo que no quería pensar en que fuera verdad

Yasuo toma aire y mira a los ojos a Diana

-Diana yo…-…

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN, final dramatico para que se queden con las ganas**

 **PD. Diana no es anciana, solo la molestan por tener el cabello blanco**

 **Antes de responderles les quiero dar las gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic encerio** **un escritor no es nadie sin sus seguidores, a si que todo se los debo a ustedes**

 **Ahora si con las reviews**

 **-** **kakashi.2010101: La actitud de ella es en lo que mas me esfuerzo y gracias por tu positividad y tu apoyo** **un saludo**

 **-WafleKouhai: compañero escritor ha pasado un tiempo pero ya estamos listos para volver al trabajo XD. Gracias por tu apoyo hombre eres una de mis inspiraciones**

 **-Brain gamer: jajajaj XD dios como amo leer reviews asi XD, me alegran el dia hombre es en serio** **(aproposito, ¿Cuándo el nuevo chap de 1001 formas de llamar su atencion?) perdon pero amo ese fic. Y ahora te quiero dar las gracias que me diste mucha motivacion en este chap** **un saludo mio y de Diana**

 **-Xxnita: chica no es necesario comentar los 3 capitulos XD pero bueno es tierno ;). Me dejaron un poco con la cabeza ladeada tus reviews, a decir verdad, pero que puedo decir la puta E (en este momento no me acuerdo del nombre) y otros temas jajaja. Pero parte de eso gracias por todo el apoyo y decirte que tu tambien tienes un increible talento como escritora, ah y eso del torbellino de sus pies que tu lo habias puesto tambien en tu fic, no hay problema todo el mundo puede usar las mismas ideas que el otro y yo se que no lo hiciste con intencion de plagio, dicho esto te mando un saludo**

 **-Darker201: sabes la pareja YasuoXDiana es bastante logica, ambos exiliados, gente solitaria y sobre todo, muy sexys… (Dios mio esa Diana) te agradesco tu apoyo compañero escritor, espero verte en los reviews de este chap** **un saludote**

 **Y eso a sido todo por ahora amigos, dejen sus reviews si gustan y les mando un feliz jueves a todos**


	5. sombra lunar

**NOTA IMPORTANTISIMA: este capitulo mis amigos lo hice junto a la escritora Nomegolpeesenelcorazon a si que si quieren entenderlo al 100% tienen que leer su fic "dejame saborearte un poco mas" espero que sea de su completo agrado ya que juntos le pusimos mucho esfuerzo (lo se, nos demoramos) pero espero que haya valido la pena**

 **POR FIN SE ACABARON LAS CLASES! Uf…. Mis lectores no saben lo feliz que estoy…**

 **Les respondere sus reviews en la parte de abajo**

 **Aproposito, diablos como ame sus reviews del chap pasado. Gracias por el apoyo gente 3**

—Nika!— grita Linda por la casa buscando Nika la cual había desaparecido cuando volvió.

Nika mira por el salón que fue donde la vio por ultima vez y penso que tal vez era uno de sus juegos como antes.

—con que es eso no? pues bien! no me cogerás esta vez!— sale corriendo hasta el único cuarto del piso y coge su dinero dentro de una caja que guardaba en secreto.

corre hacia la puerta pero para en seco y se sorprende al no ver Nika detrás o delante de ella intentado agarrarla.

—esto... Nika? estas aquí?— dice en bajo un poco asustada.

Linda observa el ordenador de Nika el cual estaba encendido y en la pantalla ponía algo como un cartel gigante de VICTORIA!

—vaya... con que ella juega a esos juegos... no me extraña que este tan necesitada como para violarme... en el fondo me da un poco de pena, sera mejor que lo apague. no quiero pagar mucho por la factura de la luz.— Linda se acerca al portátil de Nika y pulsa un botón que tenia el símbolo de arranque del inicio y apague de este.

Linda se extraña por que el botón no funcionaba. podría ser que el portátil fuera lento en apagarse o que estuviera estropeado. a ella igualmente no le daba mucha importancia. después de todo, las dos tendrían que pagar igual.

Linda guarda un poco de dinero en su bolsa la cual no llevaba mucho. solo unas chocolatinas energéticas, un pequeño kit de maquillaje, una cartera donde guardo el dinero, y las llaves de su casa. la bolsa era prácticamente pequeña para todo eso.

pero antes de irse. Linda decidio irse al baño a lavarse las manos.

—no se que demonios hiciste Nika pero as dejado pringado al portátil. que rabia me das bff!— dice removiendo los dedos de lado a lado.

—y que se supone que es esto? es leche? no... no huele a eso... que mas da. vamos Linda, no pierdas mas tiempo de lo nece...—

Linda abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y se encuentra un enorme arco de luz en forma ovular como una puerta.

—NIKA!— grito alterada pensando que era una de sus obras.

—esto es otro sueño verdad!? esto tiene que ser otro sueño! vamos despierta Linda.— dice dándose un tirón de mejillas haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—al diablo! es un sueño de esos en lo que se siente muy real. pues te seguiré el royo sueño...—

Linda cruza tranquila la puerta divina de luz la cual se cierra detrás nada mas pasa.

En un momento siente como su cuerpo comienza a dormirse, para luego quedarse sin la capacidad de mover ni un musculo de el

-tengo que pensarlo dos veces antes de tener una compañera de habitación…- se dijo Linda

De un momento a otro siente como todo el extraño proceso por el cual esta pasando comienza a acelerarse, sintiendo cada ves mas y mas como su cuerpo volaba a través de quien sabe que, finalmente llega hasta el punto que Linda pierde el conocimiento y todo se le va a blanco, pero lo extraño solo comenzaba…

Después de ese alocado y extraño paseo, Linda comienza a despertar con la vista algo nublosa aun, pero sentia a su alrededor varias personas caminando o corriendo y por un momento penso que podía seguir todo normalmente, pero claro que no

-¿Q…QUE RAYOS?- Al poder ver claramente el lugar en el que se encontraba, dudo en que hacer en ese momento ya que se encontraba rodeada de, duendes, yordles, hombres gigantescos, criaturas, monstruos, Etc. Por un momento se le ocurrio en su paranoia que podía ser solo una fiesta de disfraces y sin dudarlo se levanto a comprobarlo, haciendo lo primero que se le ocurrio

Linda ve a un pequeño Yordle con bastante pelaje sobre su cuerpo que caminaba tranquilamente, Linda en un intento por pensar que solo era alguna de esas fiestas infantiles tomo al Yordle y comenzó a tirar su pelo y sus mejillas como intentando sacar una posible mascara, pero no fue así lo único que recibió fueron los gritos e uno que otro insulto de parte del Yordle

-¿es que acaso…?- Linda comienza a retroceder asustada por la idea de que quizás, soo quizás, se encontraba en algún mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales, Dragones, duendes o algo por el estilo. Del miedo Linda comienza a caminar torpemente chocando con varios monstruos y seres que solo le gruñían por sus actos, hasta que logro llegar al punto en que todos los presentes ahí comenzaron a mirarla con una mirada extraña

-¿Q…Que están mirando?- dijo con suerte sacando las palabras de su boca

De un momento a otro todos los presentes ahí comenzaron a reírse fuerte y alocadamente mientras se escuchaban comentarios como "¿que clase de monstruito es este?" o "¡miren como esta vestida!" aun que a decir verdad no todos estaba tan mal, ya que sacando el hecho de que se reían de ella, no iban a hacerle mas que eso esas extrañas criaturas

Luego de una bastante vergonzosa bienvenida, Linda comienza a caminar hacia donde la mayoría de las criaturas lo hacían para ver si podía descubrir que rayos estaba pasando

Linda caminaba como podía por la multitud hasta que siente una explosión bastante fuerte lo que la hace dar un pequeño salto acompañado de un grito, luego ve como una mujer o por lo menos la silueta ya que era tapada por la luz del Sol salia volando por los aires hasta caer en algún lugar en especifico.

-¿pero que rayos….?- dijo Linda con cara de "WTF". Linda lo primero que piensa es en la probabilidad de que haya otro humano por aquí a si que sale corriendo rápidamente hacia donde cree ver que cayo la mujer

Corrió unos metros fijándose en donde podía encontrar a esa mujer, pero tantas criaturas y seres le obstruyen bastante la visión, pero el actuar de una de ellas le llama bastante la atención.

Un Yordle con lentes, vestimenta Roja y muchas cosas que parecían ser bombas, corría velozmente por las calles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Detrás de el venia un hombre que parecía ser un tipo de espartano, con su rostro totalmente a oscuras, dejando solo unos brillantes ojos a la vista, este espartano corría despaboridamente mientras que tropezaba con una que otra cosa y gritaba cosas

-¡vamos linda, solo fue un accidente!- dijo el hombre a una mujer que corría con sangre asesina detrás de el, Linda nota que era ella la mujer que vio volando por los aires

-¡TU MALDITO PANADERO! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!- Decía sin muchas ganas de "hablar las cosas"

Linda solo vio esto con una cara de extrañada a mas no poder, pero si ellos eran humanos algo podrían ayudarle a si que se decidio por seguirlos aun que tuvo que pasar un buen rato para que finalmente lograra alcanzarlos ya que la mujer logro alcanzar al espartano y lanzarse sobre el ganándose la atención de varias personas

-y bien!?- pregunto Leona bastante irritada y enfada mirando a pantheon con una mirada asesina.

-y bien...? que bien... no?- respondió pantheon asustado.

-donde esta ese maldito yordle! le voy a a arrancar la cabeza a pedazos mientras devoro sus | #~ y le doy una ****************** mientras mastico sus *****. - grito alterada haciendo que todas las personas de la sala se girasen a verla.

-eh!? y ustedes que miran!?- les grito con una cara enfado tan grande que hasta los monstruos mas feroces se dieron la vuelta en cuestión de mili segundos.

-esto... perdona?- Le pregunta asustada Linda.

-QUE!?- le respondió aun alterada.

Leona vio que no era mas que una muchacha pequeña y se calmo enseguida para no asustarla.

-perdón! perdón! perdón! no me devores por favor! soy muy joven!- le suplica Linda mientras lloriquea asustada tapándose los ojos con miedo de Leona.

justo Linda cae al suelo del susto.

-oh... perdón niña, lo siento mucho, no sabia quien eras...- dijo leona mirando a Linda acurrucada sobre si temblando al mirarla.

La voz de Leona sonó tan dulce que Linda se quito las manos de la cara para ver si era la misma mujer de antes.

-esto... perdón por mi comportamiento... pero solo quería preguntar, en donde me encuentro o si es algún tipo de fiesta de disfraces de halloween o algo así? parece muy real.- les pregunto mientras miraba a todas esas enormes y enanas criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores posibles.

Leona y Pantalón digo pantheon se miran entre si y se ríen a carcajadas de ella.

-tu eres la que parece un disfraz aquí enana!- le dijo pantheon mientras se reía y se le veía una pequeña lagrimita saliendo por su oscuro casco.

-pantheon no te pases! es solo una niña... pero es que...- Leona no resiste y se parte de risa junto a pantheon.

-que? que ocurre!? e dicho algo gracioso?- les pregunta Linda extrañada mientras estos dos se partían la caja de risa.

-tu eres la cosa graciosa chica.- le respondió pantheon a Linda.

Linda solo les veía seria sin entender aun la gracia del asunto

Leona y Phanteon se miran entre ellos

-eh… Leona, creo que lo esta diciendo enserio…- dijo Phanteon

Leona solo suspira y se levanta de encima de Phanteon que una ves queda libre intenta correr pero rápidamente Leona le agarra con mucha fuerza el brazo impidiéndole escapar

-veras niña… a este lugar le llamamos la Academia de Guerra, ubicada en runaterra…- dijo Leona con paciencia

Por otro lado, Linda no sabia si esta información la había ayudado en algo ya que solo consiguió dejarla con una duda mas grande aun ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES RUNATERRA?

Linda ve a Leona con una ceja levantada dándole a conocer a Leona que tampoco entendió nada de lo que le acababa de responder

-"suspiro" agh… ¿ni si quiera sabes que es Runaterra verdad?- Linda solo asiente nerviosa –pues… AHORA NO TENGO LA PACIENCIA PARA RESPONDER ESTAS PREGUNTAS YA QUE ACABO DE SER LANZADA POR LOS AIRES POR CULPA DE DOS LUNÁTICOS A SI QUE LARGO ¡CHU! FUERA DE AQUÍ- le grita Leona a Linda haciendo que esta salga corriendo asustada

-eso a sido extraño Leona…- le dijo Phanteon ganándose la atención de la solari

-no e terminado contigo…- dijo lanzándose nuevamente contra el pobre Phanteon

-dime ahora mismo donde esta tu amiguito el de las bombas!- dijo en voz baja pero con mirada de mafiosa asesina a pantheon.

-no lo se te lo juro! corrió mas rápido que yo!- pantheon aparto la mirada de leona la cual le asustaba bastante.

Leona se le quedo mirando fijamente un buen rato pero le soltó el brazo y lo dejo libre.

-eres libre... por ahora!- dice Leona mientras apuntaba con los dedos a su ojo y luego apuntaba a pantheon para indicar de que lo estaba vigilando en todo momento.

Linda se había escondido detrás de un montón de criaturas que pasaban, dejándola aun mas nerviosa mientras espiaba a aquella pareja tan peculiar.

Cuando vio que se habían calmado. Esta intenta acercarse pero tantas criaturas le cortaban el paso. solo pudo ver saltando y vio como aquellos dos recogían lo que parecían armas y caminaban al frente. así que decidio seguirlos sin que se den cuenta e intentar hablar con ellos otra vez.

Linda continua siguiéndolos por un buen rato sin que ellos se den cuenta por las ahora mas tranquilas y despejadas calles de la academia de Guerra. Sigue así hasta que Leona y el panadero entran a una especie de local donde para sorpresa de Linda habian productos que bien se vendían en su mundo como: helados, cafés, pasteles etc.

-bien… esto no es tan raro- dijo Linda entrando a este lugar para encontrarse con Leona y Phanteon sentados en una mesa del acogedor lugar en el que se encontraban mientras hablaban. Linda sigilosamente se sienta en una mesa cercana para luego hablarles mas tranquilamente

Luego de unos minutos por la puerta de la cafetería entran dos personas bastante curiosas, una tenia el cabello amarrado dando paso a una enorme cola de caballo, una espada de casi 2 metros, vestimenta azul y la presencia del viento a su lado. Con el venia una mujer de tes muy blanca, al igual que su cabello, una extraña arma y una armadura negra con sellos Lunares

Ambos se sentaron tranquilamente no sin antes pasar por espaldas de Leona haciendo que solo Phanteon se diera cuenta de esto, haciéndolo escupir su café en la cara de Leona.

-¡Phanteon! ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?- dijo Leona limpiándose.

Phanteon en un comienzo no le responde pero luego se da cuenta de lo que hizo

-oh l-lo siento cielo, solo fue que me atore con algo…- al parecer Phanteon no compartía el odio de Leona hacia Diana, a si que prefería impedir un conflicto en la cafetería.

 **MIENTRAS EN LA MESA DE YASUO Y DIANA.**

-¡wow! ¿puedes creer que realmente estamos en la liga?- decía Diana emocionada

-no esperaba menos de ti- le dijo sacandole una sonrisa

-y ¿Qué tal con la asignación de habitaciones?- le pregunta Diana

-pues tengo que compartir habitación con un tal Vel'koz, solo espero que no sea muy ruidoso- dijo Yasuo.

-a mi me toco con una persona llamada K-Katanina creo…- dijo Diana sin recordar muy bien el nombre.

-parece que todo salio bien…- responde Yasuo.

 **DE VUELTA CON LEONA.**

-agh… siempre se olvidan de poner azúcar en la mesa…- dijo Leona –voy a buscar a la mesa de atrás enseguida vuel…- Phanteon la detiene rápidamente

-¡NO! Es decir… yo voy a buscar Cariño- le dijo nervioso –tu solo no te des vuelta-

-¿a que viene tanta caballerosidad Phanteon?- le dijo Leona

-es lo minimo que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo…- dijo Phanteon ganándose un beso de parte de Leona –enseguida vuelvo- Leona solo se vuelve a sentar mientras tararea una canción tranquilamente.

-ufff eso a estado cerca…- dijo Phanteon mientras que pedía Azúcar de otra mesa ya que si Diana lo veía a el probablemente acabaría bastante mal todo.

pantheon se acerca a una fila que daba a una especie de sala de buffet libre en la cual se encontraba bastante gente pidiendo una especie de plato muy conocido en valoran.

-esto deber ser una de esas famosas recetas de akali seguro.- dijo observando la enorme fila hacia el mismo lugar.

pantheon avisto los tarrones de azúcar cerca de un estante y se aproximo a cogerlos.

pantheon cogió el tarro de azúcar mas cercanos y se marcho a la mesa de en la que estaba Leona esperando.

pero justo se choca con una chica curiosa.

-ey tu eres la de antes no? la que toma alucinógenos y no sabe donde esta. buena broma esa chica.- dijo pantheon cuando miro a la chica que llevaba el mismo estilo re ropa que Linda cuando se encontraron.

la chica se dio media vuelta para ver pantheon y este se quedo fuera de si durante unos momentos.

-mi helado...- dijo la chica con quien se choco.

-e-el que? perdón que dijiste?- pregunto un poco aturdido.

\- as tirado mi helado en mi cazadora.- le contesto la chica.

-oye niña no puedo oírte muy bien si no te quitas esa capucha de la cabeza y tampoco puedo verte bien, así que si me permites tengo que irme.- dice Pantheon.

-por cierto bonitos ojos!- dice desde lejos despidiéndose con la mano.

 **OTRA VEZ CON DIANA.**

-vuelvo enseguida tengo que ir al baño- le dice Diana a Yasuo.

-te espero Diana- le dice Yasuo, mientras que ella se dirige al baño.

Con Leona

-aquí tienes Leona- dice Phanteon dándole el frasco con Azúcar.

-gracias Phant- agradece Leona pero luego siente un dolor en su brazo, para luego notar una herida algo leve pero bastante molesta –tengo que ir al baño, al parecer la caída no fue del todo sin consecuencias, vuelvo enseguida- le dice Leona a Phanteon.

-muy bien, aquí estaré- le responde.

Leona se levanta y luego entra al baño normalmente.

La cafetería estaba en completo silencio, mientras todos hablaban o disfrutaban la comida tranquilamente... que lastima que eso no duro mucho.

De un momento a otro Diana sale disparada atravesando la pared del baño causando bastante caos.

Detrás de ella salia rápidamente Leona corriendo hacia la Lunari.

-no puede ser…- dijo Phanteon.

Leona estuvo a punto de por una ves, vengar a los Solari pero una fuerza hace que se quede inmóvil.

-¡AGH! ¡RAZ! DÉJAME ACABAR CON ELLA- le gritaba Leona al invocador Raz gracewort.

-¡suficiente señoritas! ¡vendran conmigo!- dijo otro invocador al lado de Raz mientras se llevaban a Diana y a Leona mientras que Linda se encontraba detrás de una mesa bastante asustada.

 **DESDE LA MIRADA DE LINDA.**

-¿Q-Que fue todo eso?- dijo asustada –tengo que averiguar como salir de aquí…- Linda sale de detrás de la mesa pudiendo ver el desorden que quedo.

-dios mio solo quiero volver a casa con Nika!- dijo desesperada dándose golpes a la mesa con la cabeza.

-eso es... eso es! Nika como no!- dice con entusiasmo.

-ella no estaba en casa entonces ella debe estar aquí! pero donde? oh no se van- dijo al ver a Diana y Leona ser arrastrada por raz.

Linda se esconde bajo la mesa y observa la situación.

-no puedo perder las únicas personas normales que me e encontrado! aunque normales no son... te pareces a ellos Nika- dijo en bajito bajo la mesa mirando como se las llevan.

también se fija en que Yasuo y pantheon las sigue con cara de (y ahora que abras echo...)

detrás de ellas. por lo que decide seguirlos y luego buscar a Nika.

 **CON PANTHEON Y YASUO.**

los dos estaban siguiendo a raz mientras este arrastra a diana y a Leona por el suelo de la mano mientras que las dos se arañaban, se mordían, se tiraban del pelo, se daban de puñetazos y cabezazos.

-Ya basta!- les exigió Raz con una voz de trueno.

Raz consiguió callar a las dos guerreras y las condujo hasta lo que parecía una enorme casa.

-pasar vosotras dos!- les grito a las dos que tenían cara de arrepentimiento.

yasuo y pantheon también iban a pasar pero justo cuando querían entrar. cerro la puerta en sus caras dándoles un golpetazo en la frente.

-maldito vejestorio- rechisto Yasuo mientras se sentaba en un banco de la calle que había alrededor de la casa.

a Pantheon no le paso nada ya que su firme casco lo protegió. se sentó junto a yasuo en el mismo banco dejando un hueco de por medio.

tras un breve suspiro entre los dos, se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaro a reirse de la situacion.

-tu mujer debe estar tan loca como la mía.-le dijo Pantheon a yasuo.

-no es mi mujer... pero si... ella esta loca, me gusta esa parte de ella.-le contesto yasuo con los brazos cruzados reflexionando sobre Diana.

-te gusta? debes estar igual que ella para que te guste eso- le respondió pantheon extrañado por la respuesta anterior de yasuo.

-aunque bueno. para gusto colores.- dice Pantheon finalizando la conversación.

 **DESDE LA VISTA DE LINDA.**

Linda estaba justo delante de ellos. sentada en otro banco al lado de la calle.

quería hablar con ellos pero ella no se atrevía a acercase. estaba temblando y solo podía observar como aquellos dos hombres estaban sentados esperando por sus parejas locas.

-hablar con dos hombres musculosos con cuchillas y armas... nunca fue muy extraño de donde vengo... según las pelis... venga Linda. tu puedes.-

Linda se levanto poco a poco hasta ponerse en pie y dio el primer paso hacia ellos pero su mente le decía todo el rato que no se moviese mas.

-vamos... un poco mas.- intentaba con esfuerzo moverse hacia ellos pero el miedo la hacia retroceder.

-al cuerno con esto.- Linda cierra los ojos y anda hacia delante sin rumbo fijo.

-Ey chica ten cuidado!- le reclamo yasuo.

al parecer ella consiguió llegar su objetivo pero dándose un golpe contra Yasuo.

-perdone señor! por favor no me mates! por favor soy muy joven!- le suplico Linda cerrando los ojos dejando que pasara lo peor.

-devorarte? no tengo apetitos por los de mi propia raza.- le contesto yasuo soltando una pequeña risa.

Linda no se mueve. solo se deja caer en el medio del banco entre los dos.

Linda se mantiene así un buen rato, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sus manos puestas en la rodillas casi sudando.

-esto... vosotr..- iba a decir pero la interrumpe pantheon.

-ey tu eres la chica de antes! si la que no sabia en que mundo estaba.- dijo riéndose.

-y todavía sigues con esas vestimentas tan ridículas!? tal vez sea una de esas estúpidas modas de hoy en día, ya me encontré a otra como tu antes.- le comento aun riéndose de su aspecto.

-otra como yo!? donde!? cuando!?- le pregunto seria agarrando a pantheon de su brazo que media casi lo mismo que su torso.

-ey ey tranquila chica, estaba en la cafetería, dijo algo no se que de un helado pero no la vi muy bien, tenia unos ojos bastantes hermosos la verdad aunque se le cubría toda la cara con la capucha.- le respondió Pantheon tranquilo viendo a Linda nerviosa por saber su respuesta.

-ojos hermosos, misma ropa que yo, capucha! Nika! es ella!- contesto emocionada.

-sabes donde esta ahora mismo!?- le pregunto agarrando otra vez su brazo con mas fuerza.

-ey chica. tranquilízate quieres? ya se que a mis músculos no se le resisten ninguna chica pero tu ya te pasas de fan.- dijo pantheon apartando a Linda de su brazo.

-perdona, sabes donde esta?- le pregunto Linda a Pantheon.

-no perdona niña, la vi allí y ni idea de donde esta ahora mismo.- le respondió la duda a Linda pantheon.

-Nika... donde estas...- dijo susurrando en bajo.

Linda no aguanto toda la confusión y soledad que sentia y como muchas personas como reacción natural, se puso a llorar en bajo.

-niña? estas llorando?- le pregunto yasuo percatándose de las pequeñas lagrima que salían de los ojos de Linda.

-no señor, disculpe... por acaso usted no habrá visto a mi ami-... compañera?

-no, lo siento.- le respondió a Linda.

-no ocurre nada señor, ahora me iré y les dejare de molestar.- dijo Linda.

Linda se levanta del banco en el que esta sentado con pocos ánimos y la cabeza baja todavía llorando un poco.

-espera enana... aff, te ayudare.- le dijo Yasuo a Linda mientras se levantaba y se estiraba un poco.

-vamos a buscar a tu amiga... y si no la encuentras vendrás con nosotros por ahora.- le dijo con seguridad Yasuo a Linda.

-enserio? de verdad?- pregunto Linda.

-vamos. antes de que cambie de opinión... ademas creo que estas dos van a tardar un rato en salir de allí.- le contesto Yasuo.

-te vienes?- pregunto a pantheon el cual se había quedado dormido con los brazos cruzados.

-pues nada, y dime, como es tu amiga esa?- pregunto yasuo a Linda para tener una pista de la persona que buscaban.

Linda hizo memoria de como era Nika en general y comenzó a explicarle a yasuo mientras avanzaban por una de las tantas calles de la academia de guerra.

-ella es... Linda, hermosa, preciosa, tienes unos bonitos ojos, una hermosa cara, su piel es pálida como el color ceniza acumulada, tiene grandes... nada, va vestida casi igual que yo y lleva consigo una capucha, ah y si ves algún rastro brillante en algun lado, seguramente sea su saliva.- le explico todo a Yasuo que se quedo sorprendido por como la describía.

-vamos que es una diosa para ti.- le contesto yasuo a Linda.

-no no! es solo una compañera.- le contesto rápidamente un poco avergonzada y sonrojada.

-una compañera? que yo sepa, saber el color de la saliva de alguien no es exactamente de compañeras- le dijo yasuo sospechando de Linda.

 **DESDE LA CASA/OFICINA DE RAZ.**

Desde la oficina de Raz se ve como el esta detrás de un gran escritorio y frente a el esta Diana y Leona sentadas, o por lo menos a la fuerza, ya que Leona tironeaba las cuerdas con las que fue atada para no lanzarse sobre Diana que tomaba una taza de te como si nada hubiera pasado

-bueno señoritas esta…. seria una buena oportunidad. PARA DECIRME EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAN!- les grita Raz

-SEÑOR YO TENGO MIS RAZONES- decía Leona aun forcejeando para alcanzar a Diana

-primero cálmate Leona- le dijo Raz

-señor Raz lo que pasa es que…- Diana no pudo terminar

-SE LO QUE PASO…. Pero solo quiero decirles que si ambas tienen problemas entre si, guardenselos, ahora están en la liga y en especial tu Diana que entraste solo hace unas horas- Diana solo agacha su cabeza – y para ti Leona ya hablamos esto con Phanteon es decir ¿Quién estrangula a su propio novio solo por hablarle a otra chica?... ¡ademas le estaba hablando a Rek sai!-

-y ni si quiera se puede entender lo que dice rek'sai!- le reclamo Raz.

-bueno puede que sea un poco celosa…- dijo Leona riendo entremedio.

-a si que como castigo les daré algo que seguro les va a gustar…- ambas lo miran concentradas –ustedes… vivirán juntas en la misma habitación- dijo mirándolas.

-¡QUE!- se escucha gritar a ambas.

-lo que escucharon señoritas, a partir de hoy se les asignara la misma habitación, a si que pueden retirarse…- ambas salen echando insultos a todas partes y pisando fuertemente el suelo.

Al salir abren bruscamente la puerta de la oficina para encontrarse solo a Phanteon durmiendo en uno de los bancos, Leona lo toma del brazo, llevándoselo a las rastras ya que aun seguía adormecido.

-C-cariño?- dijo Phanteon casi durmiendo.

-¡tu cállate!- se da vuelta a mirar a Diana -¡esto no a terminado! ¡ya te las veras en la habitación!- dijo amenazadora Leona

-Diana solo le frunce el ceño mientras observa como se va caminando con el pobre de Phanteon a sus espaldas.

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo la soporta?- dijo Diana una ves se fueron –y ahora… ¿Dónde esta Yasuo?- dijo mirando hacia todos los lados.

Diana comienza a caminar hacia el área de almuerzos de la Liga en busca de Yasuo pero no logra dar con el.

-agh… lo voy a matar por… por… dejarme sola ¡si!- justo después de decir eso choca contra una mujer de cabellera roja y una cicatriz en el ojo.

-¡hey ten mas cuidado!- dijo la mujer.

-l-lo siento estoy algo distraída- se disculpo Diana.

-agh… bueno no importa no paso nada de todas maneras- dijo ella.

\- esto... me llamo Diana ¿y tu?- le pregunta Diana.

-me llamo Katarina pero puedes decirme Kat- dijo dándole la mano.

-oh tu eres la chica con la que iba a compartir cuarto-

-¿iba? ¿Que ya no?- dijo Katarina .

-pues hace unos minutos me dijeron que tenia que compartir habitación con… otra persona- dijo algo enfadada tras recordar esto.

-entonces probablemente estemos las 3 en el mismo cuarto- dijo Kata normalmente.

-¿a que te refieres?- le pregunta Diana.

-pues las habitaciones son de hasta 4 personas, pero las dan de a 2 por un tema de espacio, pero ya que se da la situación, las tres estaremos en la misma habitación- este dato hizo pensar un poco a Diana.

-bueno por lo menos habrá alguien que impida que nos matemos entre las dos…-

-¿con que tu y la otra no se llevan muy bien?- le sonríe Kata.

-creo que eso no seria suficientes considerando que hoy me lanzo hacia una pared haciendo que la atraviese…- Kata solo abre los ojos y ríe –si bueno… oh, también te quería preguntar si has visto a mi amigo Yasuo por aquí- Kat solo ladea la cabeza.

-¿Yasuo? Mmmm no me suena ¿Cómo es el?-

-pues es alto, cabello café con una coleta muy larga, vestimentas azules…- Katarina se pone a pensar y luego sonríe .

-oh ¿De casualidad tiene una espada muy larga… y símbolos de viento en su espalda?- Diana asiente emocionada ya que podía saber donde estaba -¿lo conoces? ¿me puedes decir su habitación? ¿tiene novia? ¿le gustan las pelirrojas?- Katarina la bombardea de preguntas .

-¿QUE? Es decir… ¿Qué? Esto… no lo se… "¿QUIEN SE CREE?"- penso Diana.

-oh… bueno de todas maneras me dijiste su nombre… y no, no lo e visto- Kata puso una cara de malas intenciones mientras que Diana pensaba en como aquella maldita quería robarle a su Yasu… EHEM a Yasuo –bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche- se despide Katarina para luego marcharse.

-esa maldita… espera un momento.. ¿Diana no estarás…? ¡no no puede ser! Solo son tonterías mías- finalmente solo agita su cabeza y continua buscando a Yasuo.

 **MIENTRAS CON YASUO Y LINDA.**

Ya habían pasado bastantes minutos y el panorama no cambiaba mucho ya que Nika no se disponía a aparecer.

-¿estas segura de que es ella?- le preguntaba Yasuo.

-¡si! Segurisima, es solo que no la veo por ningún lado…- dijo Linda a su ladeando la cabeza por si la ve.

De repente una especie de Payaso sale a espaldas de Linda.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!- sale Shaco haciendo que Linda caiga al suelo del susto.

-¿PERO QUE…?- Shaco rápidamente se lanza a hacerle cosquillas -¡ahh! ¡déjame! ¡no! ¡jajajaja!- Shaco luego la suelta para ver a Yasuo a su lado.

-¡HEY! ¡Tu eres el coletas!- decía saltando con una pierna .

-y tu el que me dejo una caja sorpresa en mi almuerzo…- dijo serio.

-oh… ¡lo lamento compañero! Ya me conoces… ¡vivo de eso!- decía con su típica emoción.

-esta bien… aun que ya que estas ¿no has visto a una extraña mujer? No lo se, capucha, ropa extraña, hermosos ojos entre otros detalles que mejor no mencionar…- Shaco piensa un momento.

-¡a decir verdad! ¡si! Una mujer muy extraña cerca de la gran biblioteca ¡puede ser ella!- Linda sonríe al tener una posibilidad de encontrar a Nika.

-¿¡es enserio!? Wow es de mucha ayuda- le agradece Linda a Shaco.

-¡no hay problema! ¡es un gusto ayudarlos! Ahora… si me permiten… ¡esas bombas de Ziggs no explotaran solas! ¡adiós amigos!- dijo Shaco mientras se iba marchando.

-¿Quién diría que esa cosa nos fuera de utilidad?- le dice Yasuo a Linda.

-no seas tan mala con el…- le responde, pero en ese momento una caja sale de la nada sobre Yasuo.

-AGHH… ¿Qué no sea tan malo? Mis %$%&%$"- exclamo yasuo pegando un salto del susto.

Yasuo y Linda se dirigen hacia la biblioteca. lugar donde se supone que estaría Nika según shaco.

-sabes donde esta la biblioteca?- pregunto Linda.

-esto...- no sabia como responder Yasuo.

-señor sabe donde esta la biblioteca?- pregunto Yasuo a un extraño con una batamanta morada y una mascara tecnológica de 5 visores.

-sigue recto por aqui y gira a la izquierda, luego veras un enorme edifico blanco con columnas de mármol negras.- respondió el desconocido.

-vaya... gracias.- le dijo Yasuo ya mirando la ruta que debían seguir.

Linda no se entretiene y sale marchando a la dirección que dio aquel sujeto.

-ey ey espera!- le grito yasuo viendo como se alejaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca.

Yasuo trota hasta Linda y la para en mitad del camino.

-chica estas bien?- pregunto yasuo preocupado.

-que si estoy bien? solo quiero volver a casa... vamos por favor.- le contesto Linda.

Yasuo siguió a Linda que parecía nerviosa al caminar entre tanta multitud de criaturas y avisto la enorme estructura que tenia delante de ella.

-concuerda con la descripción de aquel tipo, menos mal que no mentía.- comento Yasuo detrás de Linda la cual estaba mirando con la boca abierta cuanto alta era esa biblioteca.

Linda baja la cabeza y ve un cartel que de alguna forma consigue leer.

-biblioteca histórica de runaterra. La biblioteca mas grande de Valoran.- dijo Linda.

Yasuo solo pudo mirarla sorprendido y bastante asombrado con admiración.

-como lo as echo!? eres geográfica o algo así? como leíste eso? ni yo puedo leerlo.- comento yasuo con sorpresa.

-como que no? esta en mi idioma... es facilisimo... espera, esto es como...- dijo Linda pensativa.

-como que? es sorprendente, eso no esta en mi idioma.- dijo Yasuo alagando a Linda.

-YA SE! ya me acorde! esto es como la tardis! si!.- dijo Linda con una idea muy loca.

-la que? que eso?- pregunto yasuo confuso.

-en el doctor, había una maquina llamada tardis que cada vez que viajabas con ella. te traducía automáticamente los textos! increíble! adoro esa serie.- le respondió Linda a Yasuo que la miraba aun mas confuso.

-sabes que mejor déjalo, creo que a sido magia o algo así.- le dijo Linda.

Linda y Yasuo entran a la biblioteca por un gran pasillo oscuro que daba a un lugar mas grande por dentro, las paredes no era paredes, eran muros de libros y libros que lo cubrían todo a su paso, las propias mesas que habian situadas por la biblioteca desprendían historia, era enorme de arriba a abajo. tenia grandes columnas de filas de libros y pergaminos.

escaleras que llevaban a alturas inimaginables, lamparas con pequeñas hadas luminosas dentro y mucho mas.

-esto es... asombroso!- grito Linda observando cada detalle de la biblioteca.

-mira eso! vamos a verlo!- le dijo entusiasmada Linda a Yasuo.

Linda corre hacia lo que vio pero Yasuo la para agarrándola de la camiseta.

-mira chica, esto esta muy bien... pero hemos venido a buscar a tu amiga, luego podemos chupar información de estas paredes.- le dijo Yasuo recordandole a Linda su motivo de estar ahí.

-cierto...- suspiro Linda decepcionada.

Linda observa por los alrededores para ver si encontraba a Nika pero no la avistaba por ningún lugar a la vista.

-No la veo por ninguna parte- le comento Linda a Yasuo.

Linda miro en la planta actual de la biblioteca pero Nika no estaba, miro a la siguiente planta y le parecio verla segun ella.

-allí! allí esta. NIKA!- grito Linda alegre.

-sh! no sabes que este es un lugar de silencio profundo?- le dijo tapándole la boca a Linda con la mano.

pero de verdad vio a Nika arriba, la chica que estaba delante de una estantería leyendo un grueso libro respondió ante el grito de Nika con la mirada.

-hmm! hm! hm!- dijo Linda.

-es ella?- pregunto Yasuo.

-uhum!- respondió Linda.

De pronto se escucha unas grandes pisadas de fondo y el sitio comenzó a temblar.

-pero que?- dijo yasuo mirando alrededor en busca del peligro amenazante.

pero el peligro no venia de dentro si no de fuera.

-YASUO!- se escucho la voz de diana al fondo.

-oh no...- dijo yasuo dándose media vuelta.

PUM! diana aparece justo delante de Yasuo con cara de asesina letal de pocos amigos.

Coge la muñeca de yasuo y sale pitando de la biblioteca arrastrando a Yasuo consigo y Yasuo arrastrando a Linda.

-Pero señor, mi amiga esta allí!- le dijo Linda mientras corría sujetada por Yasuo de la muñeca.

-Mira chica, ahora mismo vendrás conmigo... no quiero sufrir esto yo solo...- dijo Yasuo con cara asustada.

-Nika!- grito Linda intentando llamar a su amiga.

una chica sale por la puerta de la biblioteca y observa como Linda y Yasuo son arrastrados por una mujer muy enfadada.

-Nika! búscame!- grito por ultima vez Linda antes de torcer por un camino y desaparecer de la vista de Nika.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

-¿A SI QUE DE ESTE MODO FUNCIONAN LAS COSAS E? ENCUENTRAS A OTRA CHICA Y TE OLVIDAS DE MI- le gritaba Diana a Yasuo que estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas como niño recibiendo bronca de su madre.

-oh por favor Diana… solo la ayudaba a buscar a alguien- le dijo Yasuo encarandola

-AYUDARLA MIS NA…. ¡BUENO LO QUE SEA! EL PUNTO ES ¿QUE? ¿ACASO TE DEDICAS A AYUDAR MUJERES INDEFENSAS?- Diana estaba literalmente nariz con nariz a Yasuo –probablemente después la cambies a ella, para que venga otra, luego otra y asi sucesivamente…. ¿PERO SABES QUE? ¡puedes irte con tu noviesita! No me importa…- dijo Diana dándole la espalda a Yasuo de Brazos cruzados.

-no es mi novia…- Dijo Yasuo seriamente -¿Y QUE SI LO FUERA? No somos nada como para que me dijeras con quien puedo o no estar- Diana al escuchar esto se da vuelta a mirar a Yasuo con unas lagrimas en los ojos y luego sale corriendo -¡Diana espera yo…! ¡agh!- Yasuo solo se arrodilla y mira a Linda y se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- le pregunta Linda a Yasuo

-no importa, pero a decir verdad… te ayudare a buscar a tu amiga…-

Linda al escuchar esto da un salto y un agudo grito al aire

-PERO- dice Yasuo –solo si me haces un favor- Linda lo escucha –tienes que compartir habitación con Diana, la chica que acaba de salir corriendo, y ayudarme ya que de verdad no quise lastimarla, y… conociéndola va a estar enfadada un tiempo, a si que ¿tenemos un trato?- Linda lo piensa un momento pero llega a pensar ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Entonces le da la mano a Yasuo felizmente

-es un trato- le dice Linda –pero ¿no solo los campeones pueden dormir en esas habitaciones según Raz?- Lo medita Yasuo.

-esta noche quédate con ellas, no creo que nadie te diga algo por eso, y mañana hablare con Raz para que te deje poder quedarte con ellas a si que bueno…- Yasuo ve como el sol comienza a esconderse –nos veremos mañana, después del almuerzo en esta misma parte y asi hablaremos mas a fondo, eso es todo creo, hasta mañana chica exploradora- Yasuo se despide y se retira no sin antes darle la dirección de la habitación de Diana

Linda ahora se encontraba caminando por un pasillo bastante largo con varias puertas en las que habian variados números

-veamos… 234…235…236… ¡aja! Esta es, la 237…- dijo parada frente a la puerta la que procede a tocar

-¡ya voy!- se escucha del otro lado

Al abrir la puerta la recibe una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho

-h-hola señora…- la mujer abre los ojos con sorpresa

-¿COMO QUE SEÑORA?- Linda se asusta un poco

-p-p-perdon… señorita, ¿esta es la habitación de Diana?-

-asi es niña ¿y tu quien eres?- Le pregunta la mujer

-me llamo Linda, y soy su nueva compañera de habitación- la mujer se sorprende un poco

-oh, no lo esperaba pero bueno, me llamo Katarina pero me puedes llamar Kat- le dice dándole la mano

-es un gusto…- Kata se hace un lado dejando pasar a Linda a la habitación

Al entrar lo primero que Linda hace es esquivar una silla de parte de Leona que al parecer no iba dirigida a ella

-ESA HABITACIÓN ES MÍA- decía Leona bastante enojada

-OLVÍDALO, SOLARI ASQUEROSA, SOBRE MI CADÁVER- le responde Diana. Al parecer todo eso era por una de las habitaciones que para variar, todas eran iguales

-¿son siempre asi?- le pregunta Linda a Katarina.

-tal parece que si…- Kata se pone entre Diana y Leona para evitar que sigan peleando –ESTA BIEN USTEDES DOS- con este grito ambas se tranquilizan –no pase 1 hora haciendo la cena como para que la desperdicien, ademas, tenemos a una nueva compañera- Linda sale de atrás de Katarina haciendo un saludo tímido con la mano.

Leona no la reconoce pero Diana si

-a si que eres tu la que se robo a Yasuo…- dice Diana acercándose fríamente, pero Katarina la detiene

-¡por favor! Deja a la chica tranquila luego seguirán su desorden, pero ahora solo disfrutemos la comida- todas comienzan a comer completamente en silencio y Linda estaba mas nerviosa que todas

Diana no le sacaba la vista de encima a… ninguna de las 3 en realidad, a Leona por lo que todos sabemos pero a Kata y a Linda no entendía por que sentia que debía destruirlas, luego quemarlas, y dárselas a los perros del vacio.

Entonces Kata rompe el silencio

-entonces Linda ¿desde cuando eres campeona?- Linda se quedo en piedra no sabia que responder

-pues… esto…- todas la miran –em… ¡mañana doy la prueba! Si… y me dejaron quedarme aquí por mientras-

-si llegas a ser campeona, con gusto te soporteo- le dice Leona opresivamente, amable

-pues gracias… "¿eso que rayos significa?"- penso Linda

-a si que Leona…- dijo Kata ganándose su atención -¿con que la pasaron muy bien con Phanteon eh?- dijo levantando las cejas

-eh… no se de que estas hablando…- dijo Leona nerviosa, Kata solo sonríe

-no te hagas… desde aquí escuchaba el escándalo- le dice Kata

-N-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS…- justo en ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación de Leona y sale Phanteon solo en una ropa interior con dibujos de panes y corazones. Todas se quedan calladas mientras que Phanteon torpemente sale de la habitación

-ehem… ¿decías?- Leona solo se pone roja como un tomate y se retira a su habitación

-wow... eso fue… inesperado- dijo Linda

-por lo menos ella si tiene a alguien con quien hacer esas cosas…- dice Diana tristemente para luego retirarse a su cuarto

-eso tampoco me lo esperaba…- dijo Linda

-bueno pues…- Kata dice esto mientras se pone de pie –sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana hay que madrugar, sobre todo tu que tienes que dar la prueba- Linda solo sonríe nerviosa por esto –buenas noches Linda-

Linda se queda sola en la mesa mientras ordena un poco su mente

-esta bien, esta bien… hablare esto mañana con Yasuo, mejor me voy a dormir…- Linda se levanta y va a el único cuarto desocupado, donde al entrar lo primero que hace es quitarse unas prendas de encima y acostarse, cuando esta a punto de quedarse dormida recuerda los momentos con Nika –Nika, ahora mismo me encantaría sentir tu cuerpo otra vez…- dicho esto cae en un profundo sueño.

 **y…. eso a sido todo por ahora gente**

 **A RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **-Nomegolpeesenelcorazon: creo que ninguna palabra definiria lo que disfrute escribir esto contigo chica, ¿Quién lo diria? Esperemos seguir esto juntos ¡hasta el final! Y un saludo estaria de mas pero ¿Por qué no? Saludos**

 **-Darker201: Allentaker-undertaker ¿entienden? XDDD. Espero amigo mio que te gustara este chap y darte las gracias por tan lindo review y tu apoyo un saludo mio y de Allentaker**

 **-EpicPotat0: tus deseos a Kata creo que son… tiernos, y hey hablando de actualizar seguido ja… (no me golpees) espero con todas mis ganas verte comentando este chap y que sea de tu agrado un saludo mio y de Raz**

 **-Brain Gamer: esta Diana como me gusta que a ustedes les guste XD Kata de garen… NO :p y con que aun no actualizas… ACTAULIZA YA NO? LLEVO MAS TIEMPO QUE LA MI$% &%$ ah… ya me calme… muchas gracias por tu apoyo y positividad amigo lo aprecio mucho y espero verte en este chap. Un saludote de parte mia y de Diana**

 **Y bueno gente eso a sido todo por ahora, los invito a dejar sus reviews y visitar la cuenta de mi compañera Nomegolpeesenelcorazon que de verdad tiene unas ideas increibles y un estilo unico**

 **¡me despido! ADIOS :OOO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wuuuuuuooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaa….. hola.**

 **XD lo seeee, a pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo chap (es culpa de mi compañera) por cierto este capitulo también sera junto a el usuario "nomegolpeesenelcorazon" que siendo sincero denle las gracias ya que si no fuera por ella, esta bolsa de flojera (yo) aun no estaría escribiendo**

 **En algunas partes ahí claramente una gran exageración de exclamaciones pero tienen mucho sentido, tu si estas alterado no gritas? no te asustas? note pones nervioso? ademas de que aunque ponga exclamación no significa que grite, puede significar una de las cosas anteriormente dichas.**

 **Antes que nada los invito a visitar la cuenta de mi compañera (nomegolpeesenelcorazon) que al igual que yo invertimois mucho trabajo en este capitulo para que les guste :D (es un poco enojona, asi que no la alteren…)**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejare con el capitulo, y recuerden que responderé sus reviews abajo**

 **Capitulo 6: un día normal en la liga**

La liga de leyendas, a diferencia de día, en la noche era bastante tranquila y solo unos cuantos campeones se quedaban afuera a esas horas, ya sea meditando, conversando, etc.

Yasuo seguía con dificultades las indicaciones que un noble invocador le había dado antes para llegar a su habitación

-habitación 191… 191… esto es imposible- decia Yasuo con una mano en la frente, habian muchas habitaciones, muchos pasillos y lugares que hacían que la búsqueda se dificultara aun mas

De pronto un rayo de esperanza le llega a Yasuo al ver a una campeona mirando las estrellas desde el balcón, Yasuo se acerca a ella para ver si podría ayudarlo a encontrar su habitación. Al llegar a su lado, toca su hombro para llamar su atención, ella rápidamente voltea a ver a Yasuo

-no quiero ser una molestia, señorita pero soy nuevo en la liga, y tengo problemas para encontrar mi habitación- ella lo mira y sonríe.

-oh, no me molesta, soy Morgana- le saluda con la mano

-Yasuo- le responde

-"con que el es el que tiene a Kata enamorada"- piensa –encantada, ahora ¿Qué numero es tu habitación?-

-Es la 191- dice Yasuo

-pues mira, tienes que seguir por este pasillo, luego veras unos letreros rojos y doblas a la izquierda, para luego caminar unos 15 metros mas y giras a la derecha, subes la escalera numero 2 hasta que te encuentres en el piso 3, y de ahí en adelante sigues a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y después….- Yasuo solo podia imaginarse el remolino de información que tenia en la cabeza mientras la alada mujer seguía hablando –y asi llegaras a tu habitación- le regala una sonrisa a Yasuo, que tiene una cara confundida y perdida

-bueno, esto… yo no…-

-no entendiste nada ¿verdad?- Yasuo asiente –"suspiro" bien… yo te llevare-

-¿enserio? Muchas gracias… Morgana- ella le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga que es justo lo que Yasuo hace

Por el camino Yasuo y Morgana hablaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo nocturno

-escuche tu historia Yasuo, traición, falsas acusaciones, una vida escapando ¿Qué fuerte no?- le conversa Morgana

-asi es… en un principio, no podia ni dormir con ese tormento en mi cabeza, luego me acostumbre, pero nunca eh dejado de buscar al verdadero asesino de ese anciano- Morgana lo escucha atentamente -¿y tu piensas que soy el asesino?-

-¿yo? No soy nadie como para opinar de eso, pero solo te diré que en la liga hay muchos campeones Jonios, a si que deberías ir con un poco de cuidado- Yasuo lo piensa

-lo se… aun que los Jonios no suelen ser agresivos, mas bien son los típicos aburridos que pasan medio día meditando… menos Irelia, ella da miedo-Morgana solo ríe, para luego detenerse frente a una puerta con el numero 191 en ella

-henos aquí- le dice Morgana

-no se que habría sido de mi toda la noche, si no hubiera sido por ti aun seguiría dando vueltas, gracias, por cierto no entiendo como rayos te ubicas tan bien aquí…- responde Yasuo

-te acostumbras con el tiempo Yasuo- dice Morgana entre risas –entonces nos veremos por ahí en la liga… que tengas buena noche-

-igualmente, Morgana- le da la mano para luego usar la llave que se le dio para abrir su habitacion

Una ves lo hace lo primero que ve adentro es una especie de pulpo gigante de color morado con un gran ojo en medio de sus tentáculos mientras leía un libro. Yasuo lo primero que hace es cerrar de un golpe la puerta mientras da un grito de susto

-eh… ¿Morgana?- ella se da la vuelta ya que se iba yendo.

-¿si?- le responde

-creo que hubo un error… esta es la habitación incorrecta- decía con la respiración acelerada

-oh no, esta es la 191. Y no te preocupes por vel´koz, es buena persona o criatura, cuando lo conoces- le dice Morgana para luego irse a su habitación

Yasuo traga saliva pero finalmente decide entrar, algo temeroso, a su habitación

Al entrar nuevamente la criatura que se hace llamar Vel´koz se encontraba en el mismo lugar usando unos lentes mientras seguía leyendo su libro, pero luego fija su atención en Yasuo que apenas había entrado.

-¿ocurre algo, humano? Parece que viste un monstruo- le dice normalmente Vel´koz

-"si que lo vi"- penso Yasuo –oh, lo siento, no es nada- decía Yasuo nervioso

-esta bien…- la criatura estira un tentáculo hacia Yasuo –me llamo Vel´Koz, un gusto-

Yasuo toma el tentáculo con su mano saludando a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que al parecer no es tan monstruo como creía

-me llamo Yasuo, tambien es un gusto- dice ya mas calmado

-entonces, forma de vida llamada Yasuo, si no haces mucho ruido y no desordenas todo, creo que nos llevaremos bastante bien- dice riendo al igual que Yasuo

-tranquilo, a mi también me gusta la tranquilidad- Vel´koz asiente mientras cierra su libro y se saca sus lentes para irse a dormir, o lo que sea que hagan los seres del vació….

-bueno Yasuo, nos veremos en la mañana, tu habitación es la de la derecha- le dice Vel´koz haciendo un gesto de despedida con su tentáculo –buenas noches humano- entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, dejando a Yasuo

-bueno eso no a sido tan malo…- se dijo

Luego de echar un vistazo rápido a su habitación decide irse a dormir. Al entrar a su dormitorio se impresiona, ya que tanto la cama como las demás cosas ahí se veían increíblemente buenas y cómodas, e incluso lujosas

-wow… hace tiempo que no dormía asi- Yasuo ríe por dentro ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos lujos –pero bueno, tengo que dormir mañana sera mi primer día como campeón en la liga… espero que Diana se encuentre igual de bien que yo- Yasuo sin querer ya le había agarrado mucho cariño a Diana, ya que detrás de esa parlanchina y algo enojosa chica existía alguien muy especial, quizá demasiado. Yasuo luego de unos minutos por el sueño y cansancio, combinado con la comodidad de la cama cae dormido sumido en sus pensamientos.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

ahhh... que maravilla, hace un sol enorme y bien agradable, es por la mañana en la academia de guerra y los rayos del sol lo cubren todo deslumbrando a cualquiera que mire su preciada y majestuosa luz confortante...

-Odio este puto sol!- Grita rabiada diana.

A excepción de algunos creo...

pero de seguro es solo una persona a la que no le gusta la gran magnificencia del gran sol y sus maravillosos rayos curativos que te envuelven lentamente con acariciándote y dejando en la mas duradera paz...

-Deja de gritar maldita lunática, intento dormir!- le respondió Leona desde otra habitación.

-y que coño pasa con este sol!? joder! es que no hay cortinas aqui!?- Se quejaba desde el otro lado también Leona intentando taparse la vista del sol plantando su almohada en la cara.

Mira! a la mierda con este sol, ni si quiera la maldita lider solari aprecia al sol! que se busquen otro maldito narrador, me vuelvo a limpiar cadáveres en la grieta.

-Quien demonios esta hablando ahora!? dejarme dormir!- Gritaron las dos guerreras del sol y la luna desde sus cuartos.

-hu? ya están otra vez... Venga chicas levantar que ya es hora- les respondió Katarina desde su habitación intentando convencerlas para que dejen de luchar entre ellas.

-? que raro? no oigo nada... (hotel? trivago) mejor me levanto, tengo hambre- se dijo a si misma Katarina.

Katarina no tarda en levantarse de su habitación llevando consigo un pequeño estuche de material dentífrico y un cepillo para peinarse pero de pronto huele un aroma bastante agradable y atrayente.

-hmmm... que es ese olor tan tentador? huele a... beicon? no, es huevos? tampoco, es...zumo de arándanos? no! es todo junto!- Dice katarina oliendo cada vez mas fuerte esa fragancia a comida recién echa y avista a Linda cocinando en la cocina incorporada en el cuarto de las chicas.

Linda parece haberse despertado temprano ya que se veía que por la comida que había echo, le costo un rato.

-wow! cuanto tiempo llevas levantada!?-pregunto entusiasmada Katarina mirando los deliciosos platos que preparo Linda.

-shhh! no grites... no ves que se durmieron otra vez?- le contesto Linda con el dedo indice en los labios .

-oh perdón, no lo había notado pero y desde cuando cocinas así?- pregunto Katarina curiosa mientras babeaba mirando la comida preparada en platos medianos puestos en orden sobre una mesa rustica grande.

-oh esto? no es nada, algunos trucos que aprendí de peque... me sorprende la gran cantidad de especias e ingredientes que tenéis en la cafetería y en el mercado, muchos de ellos aparecen de donde vengo y hay algunos que nunca e visto en mi vida- responde con ganas Linda.

-enserio? pues se te da genial esto!- le comento Katarina mientras olía algo bastante delicioso cerca de Linda.

-oye y que es eso que huele tan bien? esta muy cerca de ti- le dice Katarina olisqueándola de cuello abajo hacia arriba.

-olor? yo no huelo nada, solo la comida y tampoco es que huela a colonia jeje- le respondió Linda con un pequeña sonrisa.

-como sea... estoy deseando probarlo y mientras mas tarden estas dos en levantarse pues mas para mi y para ti muahahaha- se rio malvadamente mientras se dirigía al baño con su estuche y su cepillo.

-ey espera, dime si este caldo esta... DIOS!- se sorprendió Linda mirando a Katarina.

-que!? que ocurre!? tengo algo!? que es!? que es!?- le pregunto asustada Katarina pensando que tenia algo malo en la espalda.

-no llevas sujetador! y no llevas pantalones!- le respondió nerviosa.

-al menos tu pelo cubre tus pechos...- respondió un poco aliviada pero aun así sonrojada.

-oh? esto? nah, me gusta dormir desnuda, aunque siempre con bragas, se siente cómodo- le responde Katarina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le guiña un ojo y se da media vuelta para proseguir ir al baño.

Linda estaba embobada mientras se estaba quemando el pie con el cucharon de plata y el caldo super caliente a gran temperatura pero estaba mas embobada aun mirando la espalda de Katarina la cual estaba bastante bien definida.

-''se parece a ella por detrás... no no! bobadas, tengo que hacer el desayuno y dejarlo listo para todas o solo para ella y yo''- dijo pensativa pero todavía mirando a Katarina.

-oh venga ya! se me a caído el maldito cepillo, espero no se ensucie- se queja Katarina mientras se agacha a cogerlo.

-''dios que esta haciendo!? se va agachar, Linda no mires, Linda no mires no mires ese cuerpo!''se dice una y otra vez pensativa hasta que al final decide taparse la vista con las manos.

Pero la tentación es cruel y Linda en un acto pervertido hace un pequeño hueco entre sus dedos para mirar y no sentirse mal.

-Oh dios! Linda estas bien!?- se asusto Katarina al darse la vuelta y ver a Linda echando humo por todos sus poros.

-estoy... bien, gracias, podrías irte por favor- le pidió con la cara roja y con los ojos mirando hacia un lado para no mirarle la cara o los pechos.

Katarina extrañada mira rara a Linda mientras esta solo se disponía a apartar la mirada hacia una ventana cercana para no mirar a Katarina.

-hmmmm... estas rara... y tu cara esta roja!- Se queja Katarina viendo a Linda mas nerviosa.

-a ver, déjame hacer una cosa- Dice Katarina agarrando a Linda con las dos manos detrás del cuello y acercando su frente con la frente de Linda.

Linda se pone aun mas nerviosa y no sabe como actuar con tantos nervios y confusiones.

-''dios esto es muy cliché! tengo que pararla de inmediato! Maldita seas Nika, ahora ya no se que me gusta o que no me gusta por tu culpa! dios... piensa, piensa, piensa rápido Linda...''- dijo pensativa.

Linda aparta con su mano derecha la cabeza de Katarina hacia atrás y se da media vuelta para seguir cocinando tranquilamente o al menos pretender cocinar tranquilamente.

-eh? bueno... si no quieres ayuda, allá tu pero luego no me vengas llorando si te pasa algo. Por cierto, tienes el pie en llamas- le comento Katarina.

Pero Linda estaba tan alterada que sus pulsos se dispararon y apenas sentia aquello que la incomodaba (bastante).

-me vuelvo al baño, te veo luego- dice Katarina marchándose por fin al baño.

Linda no se movía y simplemente hacia movimientos aleatorios con las manos de un lado a otro para disimular y fingir que no estaba alterada.

Katarina no se marcho antes sin decir alguna que otra cosilla al odio susurrándole lo siguiente:

-quieres que coma el desayuno o a ti?-

-AHHH!- Grita Linda.

-HAHAHAHA! lo siento ricura pero a mi no me van esos rollos de mujer por mujer- Dice Katarina mientras le guiña un ojo y sale corriendo hacia al baño de una vez por todas y cierra la puerta justo al entrar.

Linda se cayo al suelo y sintió como su corazón iba a explotar en nada, por segunda vez ella sintió una extraña emoción que la espanto pero al mismo tiempo le gusto.

-Nika... es demasiado, este mundo... Tu... Ella... Solo quiero volver a casa- Dijo soltando un grandisimo suspiro.

-tu! enana! esta comida la hiciste tu?- le pregunto una voz ruidosa desde atrás de Linda la cual aun estaba echada en el suelo.

Linda levanto la mirada hacia atrás y vio a Leona con las manos en la cintura y cara de perrito hambriento con un atuendo un tanto raro para dormir, estaba un pijama de soles o algo así.

-s-i si...- Le respondió Linda.

-oh... eres buena, pero solo eso- Le comento Leona.

-bueno, sera mejor que empecemos antes de que esas dos se levanten no? así que... que aproveche!- Dijo Leona saltando a la silla del comedor con un plato de beicon,lechuga,huevos,tomate,nueces quemadas,queso rayado y muchas mas cosas.

-psss alto ahí!- La detuvo Linda antes de que Leona le hincara el diente a algo.

-comeremos todas juntas! por algo hice tanta comida- le Dijo Linda con un tono un poco serio.

-no estas en posición de dar ordenes niña, te recuerdo que debes respetar a tus superiores- Le dijo Leona mirándola con una cara de mandona.

-y tu no estas en posición de mandarme, no eres mi madre, ni si quiera creo que seas capaz de ser una figura materna para alguien- Le contesto con rencor Linda.

Leona abrió los ojos como platos y sus ojos se hincharon con sangre haciendo sus venas mas visibles y su iris se encogió hasta casi no poder verse.

-q-q-qu-que.. as dicho?- Le pregunto Leona temblorosa.

-esto... nada, nada, no dije nada de nada, come todo lo que quieras! Seguro también quieres un zumito verdad!? marchando uno de arándanos muy frescos!- Le contesto Linda bastante asustada.

Linda se puso manos a la obra con el zumo de arándanos mientras que leona permanecía inmóvil en la mesa pero con un tenedor y un cuchillo en las manos los cuales parecían romperse por la presión a la que estaban siendo sometidos (esto parece mi clase de sociales o era naturales?).

-Linda... ven aqui... ahora- Le ordeno Leona desde la mesa.

-eh? no te escucho hehe, ahora mismo te doy el zumo, espera un rato- Le respondió Linda.

Leona no espero a Linda y se levanto de la silla echándola hacia atrás y dándose media vuelta hacia la dirección de Linda.

-esto... falta poquito...- Le dijo Linda asustada.

Leona empezó a dar pasos hacia Linda esta solo se asustaba cada vez mas con cada paso que daba.

Leona se puso justo delante de Linda.

Linda estaba tan asustada que cogió un cucharon de madera cercano y con las dos manos los sujeto delante de ella como defensa y cerro los ojos para que lo peor pasara rápido...

-Linda... a partir de ahora- Le estaba comentando Leona.

-eh? por favor no me hagas daño!- Le dijo Linda.

\- a partir de ahora... seras mi hija adoptiva obligatoriamente-

\- eh? QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS (KATARINA SIGUE EN EL BAÑO)**

-AH! por fin... ufff que frescor!- dice dejando salir un gran suspiro de alivio Katarina.

-enserio llevas ahí 15 minutos?- pregunto linda confusa por la noción del tiempo.

-sip, las duchas largas son muy tranquilizantes y bastantes agradables- le contesto Katarina.

-y tampoco creo que aya estado ahí 15 minutos, es decir, hasta yo se que es demasiado- aporto Katarina.

-es por que no llevabas ahí 15 minutos, si no 17 minutos- corrigió a todos leona.

-pero que!? 17 minutos!? la comida! se abra enfriado por dios! y la pinta que tenia... lo siento de veras Linda- pidió disculpas Katarina

-no pasa nada, mami dice que con el calor del sol puede hacer que la comida este como estaba- contesto Linda.

-espera que!? mami? es que as venido a la academia de guerra con tu madre!?- pregunto sorprendida Katarina

-que estas diciendo? ella es mi mami- dijo Linda levantando el brazo y apuntando con el dedo indice a Leona.

-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q como...? esto... perdon!?-

-pues asi es…- Linda le sonríe a Kata que dirije su mirada a Leona

-¿Leona? Es decir ¿Cuándo tu y Phanteon…?- Leona la interrumpe

-¡NO PASO NADA! Ehem… ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos y comemos de una ves?- dice Leona cambiando el tema

-pero yo quiero sab…-

¡EH DICHO A COMER!- Kata solo se sienta en silencio

-no tiene la paciencia de una madre…- dijo Linda silenciosamente

-¿dijiste algo?- le dice Leona

-nada, nada…- Linda solo se sienta junto con su ahora "mami" quedando asi las 3 en la mesa. Solo que alguien faltaba…

-¿alguien ha visto a Diana?- pregunta Katarina

-pues esta durmiendo- responde Linda

-esa traidora ¿Qué cree que es esto? ¿un hotel? Yo mismo iré a despertar a esa perezosa a la manera Solari…- dijo Leona levantándose rápidamente de su silla en dirección a la habitación de Diana

-eh… ¿mami? Creo que no es necesario hacerlo de esa for…ma- Linda fue ignorada por leona que abre la puerta de el cuarto de la Lunari, que efectivamente se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo enrollada en las sabanas

-veamos que tal siguen tus sueños, después de esto- Leona levanta su espada, la cual comienza a brillar, indicando que Leona preparaba su definitiva (si asi se despiertan en el monte Targon al parecer) pero antes de dejar caer su Llamarada solar sobre Diana, la escucha hablar en su sueño…

-oh si, Yasuo… no pares… me gusta asi…- decía Diana dormida, mientras que Leona tenia una cara de sorpresa/risa ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo esa pervertida?

-eh…. Chicas…. Vengan a escuchar esto- las llama Leona

-¿escuchar?- Kata y Linda se levantan y caminan en dirección a la habitación de Diana

Una ves las dos entran, no tardan en darse cuenta de que hablaba Leona

-Yasuo… tienes la piel tan suave… y tu aroma…- Linda se encontraba sonriendo, ya que lo consideraba como algo "tierno" pero Katarina era todo lo contrario, tenia el seño fruncido y un ojo parpadeando, ya no veía a Diana como una simple compañera de cuarto, ahora era su competencia directa….

-yo sabia que tenia algo con el samurai…- Dijo Leona algo irritada

-oh vamos…. ¿acaso no es tierno? Esta enamorada… ¿verdad Kat?- dice Linda. Kata le regala una mirada bastante fría

-¡claro! Podría apuñalarla de la alegría- dicho esto, Kata se retira de su habitación echando maldiciones

-¿Qué le paso mami?- pregunta Linda

-te iba a preguntar lo mismo hija…- le responde Leona

 **CON YASUO**

Yasuo se había levantado temprano como acostumbraba, no se podia quejar, la noche había sido de lo mejor, y lo mejor de todo, nadie lo perseguía por lo cual se podia andar relajado

Sale de su cuarto para encontrarse con Vel´koz comiendo una tasa con cereales de por quien sabe donde (ya saben, no tiene boca… creo)

-buenos días- saluda Yasuo, se le veía bastante mas feliz de lo normal

-buen día organismo terrestre con baja capacidad intelectual- le saluda moviendo un tentaculo

-solo dime Yasuo…- le dice

-esta bien, organismo terrestre con baja capacidad intelectual llamado Yasuo- se "corrige" Vel´koz

Yasuo se golpea la frente

-como sea… ¿es para mi?- dice apuntando un plato con cereales y unas tostadas sobre la mesa

-asi es- dice Vel´koz ¿Quién lo diría? Nuestro amigo el pulpo es mas amable de lo que parece

-vaya…. Pues gracias Vel´koz- Yasuo se sienta y comienza a comer lo que había hecho su compañero –y bueno…- decía Yasuo mientras comía -¿Qué hacen regularmente aquí en la Liga?-

-bueno, generalmente si no somos invocados para alguna batalla de equipos, estamos con los demas campeones de la liga, ya sabes algunos salen a llenar sus cuerpos de la sustancia llamada Alcohol, otros entrenan o solo siguen sus vidas- le responde Vel´koz

-entiendo… ¿algun evento especial durante el año?- pregunta el imperdonable

-bastantes durante todo el año, aun que prefiero que los vayas descubriendo tu, a que te los relate todos yo….-

-comprendo… bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, iré a dar una vuelta- se despide Yasuo.

-yo no me relajaría tanto, es tu primer día, probablemente seas invocado muchas veces ya que eres el nuevo campeón junto a tu amiga- le dice Vel´koz antes de que Yasuo se vaya

-gracias…- Yasuo sale y suspira –sera un día ocupado… nah ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-

 **UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS...**

-asi de malo puede ser… (CLICHÉ!)- dijo Yasuo esquivando un golpe de parte de su contrincante.

-¡vamos traidor! ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- decía Irelia furiosa mientras arremetía contra Yasuo -¡agh! ¡deja de moverte!- se quejaba

-¿Qué ocurre señorita histerica? ¿muy veloz para ti?- la provocaba Yasuo haciendo que la Joniana cada ves se enojara mas -¿sabes? Te invitaría a salir ¿Qué dices?-

\- AGHHH ¡estas muerto!- Irelia se lanza precipitadamente contra Yasuo sin darse cuenta que alguien la esperaba

-¡ahora lobito!- grito Yasuo cubriéndose del ataque

-¡ME LLAMO WARWICK!- dijo el jungla de Yasuo saltando sobre Irelia con su voz ronca y salvaje.

"PRIMERA SANGRE" se escucha la voz del presentador en el aire.

-que bueno soy…- dijo Yasuo.

-¿EHEM?- dijo Warwick a su lado.

-si…. Tu ayudaste algo…- Warwick saca los colmillos –esta bien… esta bien, ambos lo hicimos- la ira de Zaun asiente y vuelve a lo suyo.

Todo el día había sido muy exhaustivo para Yasuo ya que se lo paso batallando en la grieta, aun que llevaba una gran racha de victorias, y algunos lo llamaban como un campeón "roto" ¿Por qué sera?

(no no... si todavía lo sigue siendo y lo peor es que todavía después de su nerfeo aun se puede hacer un yasuo tanque perfectamente por que... a ver, es mi opinión pero creo que... 50 MENOS DE DAÑO A YASUO NO LE VA AFECTA MUCHO EN LA VIDA, NORMAL COMO QUE NO METE CRÍTICOS DE 1250 CADA GOLPE! AH PERDÓN QUE AHORA SON DE 1200! HIJO DE PUTA!)

-ehem… la partida termino tal y como se esperaba, el equipo de Yasuo gano por rendición de el otro equipo, todos celebraban fuera de las cámaras de invocación en una sala de descanso adicional por la academia de guerra, pero para una persona, el juego aun no terminaba…

Una mujer vestida con una armadura roja, pelo negro y un arma que flotaba a su lado caminaba rápidamente y con los puños cerrados hacia Yasuo que se encontraba celebrando con los demás.

-tu…- dijo Irelia una ves estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo

-¡hey! Vieja amiga… eh… ¿sin rencores, no?- le dice Yasuo nervioso con una sonrisa, pero de nada sirve ya que Irelia se lanza sobre Yasuo tirándolos al suelo. Irelia estaba encima de Yasuo intentando golpearlo, lo que no sabían es que la posición en la que estaban no era vista de buena forma por los demás.

-¡suéltame! ¡te juro que te voy a….! ¿Qué están viendo todos?- dijo mirando a los demás campeones presentes que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, hasta que comenzaron a hablares

-existen cuartos…- dijo Warwick

-Quién diría que te gustaran tan difíciles, ¿eh, colega?- dice Lee sin

-¡VE POR EL TIGRESA!- le grita Karma a Irelia pero se da cuenta que todos se la quedan viendo –ehem… ¡Irelia, por favor compórtate! No es lugar para eso….- se corrije Yasuo.

-¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?- les grita Irelia, pero Yasuo le toca el hombro y le hace una señal para que mire para abajo -¿uh?- Irelia inmediatamente se da cuenta de la posición en la que se encuentra con Yasuo y se retira inmediatamente, totalmente enrojecida –VOSOTROS NO VISTEIS NADA!- los demás rápidamente se dan la vuelta, esa mujer si que daba miedo cuando quería hacerlo

Irelia después de dejar a todos callados, comienza a retirarse no sin antes mandarle una mirada furiosa a Yasuo

-wow…. Esa mujer sigue dándome miedo…- dijo Yasuo levantándose -espero que ya no me invoquen mas… Dioses que día mas agotador…- dijo tocándose la cabeza

-bueno eso ya nos convierte en dos…- dice una voz femenina

Yasuo rápidamente reconoce esa voz y voltea para encontrarse con el desdén de la luna a sus espaldas

-Diana… ¿tu también eh?- dice saludándola

-si…. Aun que sabes, no a sido tan agotador…..- Diana casi cae al suelo de cansancio, pero Yasuo la logra atrapar

-oh claro, me di cuenta…- dice Yasuo con sarcasmo

-bueno quizá un poco…- le sonríe a Yasuo –¿algo interesante?- le pregunta Diana sentándose en un banco cercano, Yasuo la acompaña

-púes solo que una chica Joniana me quería violar…. A parte de eso, pues nada- dijo levantando lo hombros, pero a Diana le había afectado un poco mas

-t…t… ¿te quería que?...- dijo algo enfadada –y tu que, ¿te dejas serlo por esa mujer no?- ahora estaba mas enfadada

-¿Qué? Noooo…. ¿Cómo crees? Es decir, era una chica linda… pero nunca dejaría que alguien me hiciera eso- BOOOM Yasuo había terminado de hacer enojar a Diana ya que a esta no le pasaba otra palabra que "una chica Linda" una y otra ves por la cabeza

-C…CON QUE CHICA LINDA? PUES VE A HACERLE COMPAÑÍA A ESA "CHICA LINDA" ¿NO?- decia gritandole a Yasuo, el cual estaba retrocediendo casi cayéndose de su asiento ya que Diana acercaba su cara molesta –AGH YO VOY… TE VOY … ¡TE VOY A….- Diana no alcanza a decirle todo a Yasuo ya que cae del cansancio en los brazos de Yasuo a su lado , el cual la sostiene

-a esta mujer si que le afecto estar sola todo ese tiempo…- dijo Yasuo con gracia

-escuche eso…- dijo Diana sin abrir sus ojos apoyada en el hombro de Yasuo

-oh vamos Diana, no es para enojarse tanto…- dice acariciando su cabeza

-si, si lo es…- dijo adormecida

-si era por que dije que era linda, te diré que no es mas que tu, si era eso lo que te inquietaba…- Diana siente como un calor la invade haciendo que se sonroje. Diana rápidamente esconde su cabeza en el hombro de Yasuo, para impedir que la vea ademas que no sabia que responder

-¿Diana?- decia Yasuo–¿de verdad estas dormida? Pues…- Yasuo se levanta con Diana en sus brazos –te llevare a tu habitación dormilona…- Yasuo se retira con una dormida Diana

 **EN EL EDIFICIO DE HABITACIONES PARA CAMPEONES (FEMENINO)**

Diana seguía capot de tanta lucha y mas lucha mientras que yasuo casi arrastrándose también del cansancio lleva a Diana a su habitación la cual era la... 237 si!

Yasuo no podia mas y solo quería dejar a Diana en una lugar apto para descansar y caer rendido al suelo.

Yasuo intenta abrir la puerta que da a entrar a las habitaciones de Diana y las demás chicas pero se da cuenta de que el cerrojo esta cerrado.

-hum? y las llaves?- se pregunto mientras miraba alrededor inútilmente.

de su hombro Yasuo escucha murmullos bajos que vienen de Diana.

-las ll...aves... est-an... en mi bol...sillo...- dice volviendo a caer dormida.

-que? en tu bolsillo? pero... tienes bolsillos?- pregunto otra ve pero esta vez mirando a los ropajes de Diana para encontrar algun bolsillo a la vista.

-haha! ahí están! pero...- dijo Yasuo un poco avergonzado.

-Diana, estas despierta? respira una vez si es un si, respira dos veces si es un no- le dice a Diana.

Diana respira una vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y otra vez... y (a ver señorito yasuo, sabías que los seres humanos funcionamos con oxígeno y necesitamos inspirarlo para vivir (todo el rato) ?)

-y esa voz? de donde salio? que mas da, de todas formas esa voz misteriosa tiene razón... Perdóname Diana!- Dice yasuo metiendo la mano en su bolsillo que justo... se encuentra en el trasero de diana.

(apunte para los diseñadores de moda: si queréis hacer buenos pantalones con bolsillos, recordar que lo mas importante es la comodidad y que los bolsillos no estén tan cerca del culo!)

-wow! que blandido... digo digo, que llave mas pequeña... si.. eso...-

En ese acto tan mal pensativo cualquiera diría que le esta... eso, y así ocurrio.

se acercaban pasos pesados provenientes de unas botas, Era Katarina que estaba subiendo hacia su habitación.

 **(IMPORTANTE DATO QUE SE NOS PASO, ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO NECESITO... NECESITAMOS QUE USES LOS DOTES DE TU IMAGINACIÓN PARA RECREAR EL ESCENARIO)**

 **(QUERÍAMOS METER IMÁGENES QUE YO MISMA CREE PARA HACEROS UNA IDEA DEL ESCENARIO PERO EN FANFICTION NO ESTA PERMITIDO LAS IMÁGENES (SERIA UN CÓMIC)MUCHA SUERTE!)**

 **(podéis comenzar a imaginar como era el sitio por que tiene una escalera)**

Katarina escucha movimientos en el pasillo y se asoma para ver como Yasuo le esta metiendo mano a Diana y esta no hace nada mas que dejarse.

-PERO! SERA ZORRA ASQUEROSA! hija de sus.. GRRR! la mato!- Dijo muy pero que muy enfadada Katarina.

Yasuo escucha a alguien cerca y mira alrededor por si había alguien. Con lo que Katarina rápidamente se escondió detrás de una pared para evitar que la viesen.

-eso a estado cerca... pero que demonios!? desde cuando esos dos?- no paraba de darse vueltas por la cabeza Katarina.

-aqui esta!- dijo yasuo ilusionado.

-jamas pensé que seria tan difícil encontrar una llave en un bolsillo tan pequeño... eso... si, difícil- Dijo yasuo.

Yasuo con las llaves en la mano la encaja en la cerradura y abre la puerta con el giro del manillar.

los dos entran dentro pero no hay ningún alma.

-supongo estarán en la grieta o algun otro lugar, ahora señorita, te dejare en ese sofá de ahí e me iré a descansar un rato en otra parte- Dijo Yasuo mientras arrastraba por el hombro derecho a Diana y la dejaba poco a poco sobre el sofá.

Yasuo mira a Diana dormir y se fija en que parecía temblar un poco por lo que hizo algo muy bonito de su parte.

-toma esto bonita, te protegerá del frió por un tiempo- dice Yasuo tapándola con su gran poncho azul que siempre llevaba por todas partes.

-AH! oh... los hoteles... a mejor pre...- y bam! Yasuo se cae desplomado al suelo después de llevar un gran golpe en la cabeza por atrás.

Mas bien un sartenazo, detrás del ahora echo polvo Yasuo se podia ver a Linda sujetando una sarten con las dos manos y temblando de lo que parecía miedo mientras observaba si aquella persona que derrumbo seguía viva.

-oh dios... es el! que e echo que e echo! necesito llamar una ambulancia y rápido, pero no tengo móvil joder!- decía Linda estresada por la situación.

Linda no sabe que hacer por lo sale rápido de las habitaciones y busca algo de ayuda por los alrededores.

-dios... como puedo pedir ayuda por aqui? debería gritar socorro pero este lugar ni ninguno es seguro- Dice Linda mirando por los alrededores de los pasillos por si encontraba a alguien.

-eh? tu! la de ahí atrás! por favor ayudame!- Grito Linda a una figura escondida detrás de la pared.

Katarina se lleva un pequeño susto por el grito pero se alivia al segundo al darse cuenta de que es Linda pidiendo ayuda.

-Niña! no grites de esa forma por favor, que necesitas?- dijo y pregunto Katarina mientras se acercaba a Linda.

-veras es que yo... acabo de cometer un pequeño acto de protección en defensa propia contra alguien que tal vez no se lo tenía merecido...- Le respondió Linda.

-que as echo que?- Pregunto una vez mas Katarina no entendiendo nada de lo que le dijo Linda.

Linda solo se va hacia un lado y deja al descubierto la vista hacia dentro de la habitación de las chicas.

Katarina observa a una Diana dormida con un trapo azul por encima y a un casi muerto Yasuo con un chichón en la cabeza y una sarten abollada en el suelo justo al lado de Yasuo.

-pero... que a pasado!?- Pregunto rara Katarina.

Linda le explico lo sucedido a Katarina y esta solo soltaba pequeñas risas cuanto mas se lo explicaba.

-así que eso hiciste? chica... cada vez me caes mejor- Le comento Katarina.

-''pues eso no es exactamente lo que pensabas de mi ayer''- Dijo pensativa Linda.

-pero no te hagas ilusiones Linda-Lindura, yo soy un 100% hetera- Le dijo Katarina intentando aclarar las cosas.

-jamas te dije nada, por que piensas que voy por ti?- Le pregunto Linda un poco molesta.

-no es obvio? por que soy irresistible pues claro- Le contesta Katarina poniendo una pose sexy mientras se estiraba.

-hahahahahaha! ves? acabas de sonrojarte solo por esto, te lo dije- dice dándole un toque en la nariz y adentrándose en el cuarto.

-''debería matarla ahora que puedo o a los dos o a los 3 tal vez, nah mejor no, me cae bien la chica esta''- Dice pensativa Katarina.

Linda siente un pequeño escalofrió en su espalda y piensa que algo malo podría haber pasado si hubiera molestado a Katarina.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LEONA**

-pues eso! entendiste?- Le pregunto Leona a pantheon.

-esto... si... ''que tienes una hija!? pero cuando!? y como!? en todos estos años en targon nunca la e visto hinchada!''- Dijo pantheon y penso al mismo tiempo.

-Leona, no me estarás siendo infiel verdad? quiero respuestas- Pregunto serio pantheon.

-no seas idiota! pues claro que no, es adoptada, ademas de que me e enterado de que tiene un pequeño problema grave esta chica- Le dijo Leona.

-ah si? uff... menos mal, por un momento pensé que... bueno ya sabes, y cual es el problema de esa chica?- Pregunto Pantheon.

Leona se toma su tiempo en responder y se concentra en un gran estatua en medio de una plaza al descubierto, debajo de esa estatua ponía:

recordatorio al mejor campeon combatiente actual, era una estatua de Diana.

-eso? la estatua es su problema?- Pregunto otra vez Pantheon.

-eh? no no, el problema de esa chica es que... bueno, aparte de que es muy rara, viste gracioso, tiene el pelo curioso aunque muchas aqui de nosotras también tenemos el pelo bastante curioso, sobre todo fiora y evelynn, bueno dejando eso de lado- Le dijo a Pantheon Leona.

-ella tiene el gran problema de que...- Leona cuenta a detalle (a mi me da pereza escribir) todo a Pantheon haciendo que este se lleve su manos al casco.

-que ella que!?- Da una voz de sorpresa.

-shh! quieres que te escuchen!?- le regaño Leona.

-oh perdón pero... como lo sabes? como sabes todo eso?- Le pregunto Pantheon curioso.

-pues veras, con lo de que no conoce valoran ni la grieta ni nadie de aqui, ni si quiera un campeón y sobre todo por que escuche a Yasuo y a esta hablando antes mientras daba un paseo de mala muerte después de aquella terrible reunión con Diana y Raz- Le estaba explicando Leona.

-ya veo... pero vaya, eso es tener un muy buen corazón Leona, ven aqui anda- le dice Pantheon llevándose la cabeza de Leona hacia su pecho para acariciarla.

Leona no reacciona y solo deja que ocurra ya que se siente bastante agradable para ella.

-a menudo eres un tremendo rayo de molestias, pero cuando quieres, sabes como hacerme feliz- le comento Leona a Pantheon.

Este no dice nada y deja salir una sonrisa en su cara la cual no se veía ni un poco.

-entonces... yo también cuidare de ella- Le dijo Pantheon a Leona reconfortándola.

-gracias cielo- Le contesta Leona.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON NIKA**

En alguna sala publica de la academia de guerra se encontraban varias personas entre ellas dos curiosos invocadores y Nika, los cuales ellos estaban en una mesa tomando algo de beber y Nika ojeando algunos libros, esta vez un poco sucia de lo que parecía barro.

-psst ey, psst oye- llama la atención un invocador a otro.

-uh? que?- le contesta el invocador.

-as visto esa tía de ahí? a que esta buena- le dice el otro invocador.

-oh esa, no esta nada mal, yo me la jugaría a por ella- le comenta el otro invocador.

-y yo no te jode, ademas que yo sepa no es ninguna campeona o invocadora que aya visto hasta ahora, si es una campeona seguro seré mas famoso que zureck- Le comenta el otro invocador.

-si si, segurisimo, como si alguien mas que el pudiera conseguir una novia campeona, aun me sorprende que se aya prometido con lux, yo pensaba que ezreal y ella estaban por si- le recomenta el otro invocador.

-hasta yo estoy sorprendido por eso, apenas hace 3 semanas y todavía sigue siendo lo mas hablado el maldito zureck, pero dejando ese de lado... esta no esta nada mal, yo diría que esta mejor que ahri- le dice el invocador a su compañero también invocador.

-que!? como va a estar mejor que ahri esa chica!? apenas tiene una hermosa cara y nada mas por lo que se ve, va tapada hasta arriba con esa ropa tan extraña, ademas... si te fijas un poco, esta sucia por su otro lado. creo que es una simple vagabunda que consiguió entrar en la academia de guerra por algun fallo o por pura suerte- dice describiendo a la chica que veía el invocador.

-si es así... con gusto le daré un baño y la vestiré como debe ser- le dice el otro invocador mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-de verdad que no merece la pena, esta mas buena hasta poppy- le dice el otro invocador hacia su compañero.

-todo el mundo piensa que poppy es como una maravilla sacada de un cuento después de su GRAN CAMBIO pero no me van los yordles y ademas, tu solo me lo dices para ir tu a por ella verdad? pues mala suerte amigo mio- le responde el invocador mientras daba media vuelta y marchaba hacia Nika la cual estaba tranquilamente mirando no libros, si no las portadas de los libros.

Por lo que se veía, a Nika no le iba mucho el tema de leerlos si no mas bien míralos y si le gusta pues lo coge y le echa un ojo, o al menos eso parecía.

-allá voy... deséame suerte!- le dice despidiéndose el invocador.

-que te den- le dice sacandole el dedo medio.

Nika seguía a su bola cogiendo y dejando libros en sus estanterías hasta que se acerca un invocador con su típica indumentaria morada (o en algunos caso negro si eres un invocador o invocadora nato) y le llama la atención dándole unos toques con el dedo indice en el hombro.

-uh? oh, hola- Saluda cordialmente Nika.

-esto.. hola ''dios santo, es preciosa, y esos ojasos!?'' que... tal- tal? digo digo, te as perdido?- le pregunta nervioso el invocador.

-si, ya hace como 1 día de ello, por que lo pregunta?- le responde Nika.

-enserio!? digo, de verdad? no eres de la academia de guerra?- le dice el invocador.

-que es eso? me suena haber oído de ello en muchas partes, sobre todo en ese libro de ahí atrás, me costo una hora entera leerlo pero fue divertido- le menciona Nika al invocador.

-que!? una hora!? pero si es mas grueso que mi brazo! y tiene 34.758 paginas con puzzles para poder entender el relato! como demonios lo as echo!?- le pregunta sorprendido el invocador.

-enserio? a mi me pareció mas bien un libreto de estos de juegos, era muy divertido- le responde Nika soltando una pequeña sonrisa que deja mudo al invocador durante unos segundos.

-oh... esto, no deberías estar aqui, yo tendría que echarte- le dice el invocador.

-y eso por que? si se puede saber señor- le responde cordialmente Nika.

-que mona... digo que por que no puedes? por que esto es la academia de guerra y solo campeones e invocadores pueden entrar y tu no aparentas ni lo uno ni lo otro- le informa el invocador.

-oh... pues, en cierto modo es verdad- le dice Nika dejando el ultimo libro que cogió en su estantería.

-antes pregunte a un hombre sobre que era ser un invocador o campeón, y me dijo que técnicamente consistía que el invocador era el encargado de controlar las acciones del campeón y el ser un campeón consistía en ser invocado a la grieta para luchar en compenetración con tu invocador- Le explico Nika.

-y que me quieres contar con todo eso? mejor déjalo, te llevare a un lugar para que te des un baño y te vistas apropiadamente- le Dijo el invocador agarrando de la mano a Nika pero esta lo esquiva.

-como decía, después de eso le pregunte como podría ser invocadora o una campeona y me dijo que básicamente tienes que tener potencial para ambas cosas pero si necesitas ser un campeón, tienes que tener habilidad o fuerza y si es el caso de un invocador pues mucha sabiduría y estudio, pareces interesada en hacerte una invocadora, si es así vete a la biblioteca de alguna sala publica y lee un poco para informarte aunque te advierto que no dejan entrar a cualquiera. (solo a ratas)

-entonces...? quieres hacerte invocadora- le cito el invocador.

-si! parece divertido!- le contesto Nika.

-enserio? tendrás que soportar muchísimos pero muchísimos insultos de parte de tus compañeros o directamente te pueden expulsar de la liga de leyendas aunque ahora que lo pienso los puedes silenciar y así trabajar en tranquilidad- le comento el invocador.

-pero dejando eso de lado, si quieres ser una invocadora solo tienes que venir conmigo y hacer lo que te diga de acuerdo?- le Dijo el invocador intentando convencer a Nika.

-enserio!? de verdad!? vamos vamos vamos! pero... debería buscar a mi nov... amiga Linda antes- se recordó Nika.

El invocador sin hacer mucho caso a lo que dice Nika, la vuelve a coger de manga y se la lleva hacia afuera de aquella sala publica hacia los exteriores de la academia de guerras para proseguir el camino hacia la casa del invocador.

 **VOLVIENDO CON YASUO Y DIANA**

Un Yasuo ya cociente sujetaba una bolsa con hielo sobre su cabeza que sentia que le ardía como mil demonios

-bueno, tengo que admitir que tienes fuerza niña- le dijo Kata a Linda

-¿es enserio? La chica en un acto completamente "no asesino" me golpea con una sarten y le dices eso- dijo Yasuo algo enfadado

-es tu culpa por aparecerte a estas horas por la noche…- dijo Linda defendiéndose

Yasuo gruñe molesto

-es broma, es broma, fue totalmente mi culpa…- corrijio Linda tímida

-y para la próxima ves que traigas a alguien a su habitación, guárdense lo intimo para la habitación- le dice Kata a Yasuo sin mirarlo

-espera… ¿Qué?- dijo Yasuo

-no te hagas el inocente conmigo- dijo Kata marchándose a su habitación golpeando las cosas y cerrando de un portaso

En la habitación se queda Yasuo y Linda mientras Diana aun dormía plácidamente.

Linda y Yasuo se ven al mismo tiempo y esta le sonríe.

-¿te ríes, eh?- dijo Yasuo

-o no no no no… es solo…- intenta responder

-no digas nada niña… pero para la próxima fíjate un poco mas antes de ir dando sartenazos por ahí…- dijo Yasuo quejándose mientras sostenía la bolsa con hielo

-te recuerdo que no tengo cierto permiso para andar como un conejo por campo en este sitio que llamáis academia y tuve pura suerte cuando salí al mercadillo a coger cosas- le respondió Linda a Yasuo.

-dios... es verdad, perdona chiquilla, se me había olvidado- le respondió Yasuo.

-claro- le dice irónica.

Linda observa a Diana dormir –la trajiste a su habitación, ¿Por qué?- le pregunta

-pues… ¿no creías que la dejaría ahí afuera tirada, no?- Linda lo mira con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?-

-no creo que solo haya sido por eso…- le responde Linda insinuando algo

-explícate- dice Yasuo acomodándose

-bueno... parecen cercanos viéndolos así y sobre todo...- Corta la frase Linda.

¿podia tener razón? ¿eso era malo? Es lo que Yasuo se preguntaba aun que sin embargo no quería que esa niña de cabello extraño supiera cualquier cosa, ya que sabría como se pondría

-p…por favor niña, no digas estupideces, yo solo lo hice de gentileza, nada mas…- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

-¿desde cuando tocarle el trasero es gentileza?- le responde Linda causando sorpresa en Yasuo

-¿Quién te dijo…?-

-fue Katarina, a si que responderme ¡señor toca traseros!- dice sonando enojada

-¿estas loca? ¿Como crees que haría algo asi? Solo estaba sacando las llav….-

-¡EXCUSAS!- Linda sale de la habitación dejando a un fastidiado Yasuo

-¿Qué les pasa hoy a las mujeres?- dice para si mismo Yasuo

El mira a su lado donde se encontraba Diana dormida, la cual Yasuo no podia negar, se veía como un ángel, con su piel y cabello blanco, ojos penetrantes, unos labios pequeños y tentadores y ademas un cuerpo que cualquier hombre desearía probar, y Yasuo no podia negarlo, las curvas de Diana es algo en que se a dado cuenta desde el momento que la conoció, pero fuera de todo lo físico, el tiempo que paso con ella lo hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que era por dentro

Y ahí estaba ella y allí estaba el ¿seria un buen momento para hacer una locura? Ya saben Yasuo tenia un poco de sake, y se lo podia dar a Diana… no lo se para emborracharla y…. pero Yasuo sacude su cabeza "¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?" dijo en su mente

-probablemente el ya tenga a alguien mas…- dijo Yasuo para si –después de todo, una chica hermosa, rodeada de hombres musculosos y famosos ¿acaso hay alguna otra opción?-

(que seas hermosa o bonita o mona y no tengas novio no significa que sea obligatorio tenerlo por tu aspecto, puedes perfectamente mantenerte alejada de tener una relación como yo, palabra de Nita difierro y esta frase tiene mucha estupidez, no se considera ni una frase de ligoteo, es mas como un insulto que un halago.)

Yasuo cierra sus ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa pero sin querer se convirtió en presa del sueño y el cansancio de todo el día y finalmente cayo dormido a un costado de la cama donde dormía Diana

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

El día comienza y suena la canción de un nuevo día (ya saben esa de la trompeta) dándole a conocer a todos los campeones que las salas de invocasion están abiertas

-AAAAGH, TE JURO QUE SI EL DE LA TROMPETA NO SE CALLA YO MISMA LO HARÉ HACERLO- decía Leona tapandose las orejas con su almohada

 **CON KATA**

-¿con que a Yasuo le gusta lo atrevido? ¡pues vale! Le enseñare lo Atrevida que puedo ser…- decía Kata encerrada en su cuarto –ya veras Diana… ¡esto es guerra!- decía riendo malevolamente, sin saber que alguien al otro lado de la pared la escuchaba algo asustada

 **CON LINDA**

-¿pero que clase de compañeras tengo…?- Decía escuchando a Kata desde su habitación –mejor preparare el desayuno… si son asi normalmente, no me las quiero imaginar hambrientas- dijo Linda saliendo de su cuarto

 **CON DIANA**

Nuestra amiga Lunari seguía dormida ya que aun no se le quitaba esa mala costumbre, ademas de todo el cansancio de el día anterior, probablemente le quede bastante rato dormida

Yasuo por otro lado ya se había despertado y a diferencia de anoche se sentia totalmente reconfortado y aliviado

El miraba a Diana mientras dormía, decidio que le dejaría su bufanda y ya luego se la pediría, sin embargo se cuestionaba mas lo buena que era para Dormir

-eres una floja…- dijo pasando levemente su mano por la mejilla de Diana haciendo que sonria levemente aun durmiendo

Yasuo sale de el cuarto de Diana para encontrarse a Linda tostando unos panes

-hey niña- dice Yasuo

-buenos días…- dice Linda algo nerviosa –¿no sigues enojado por lo de anoche?-pregunta

Yasuo le sonríe

-Tranquila eso ya paso- dice acercándose -¿te ayudo en algo?-

-ah pero sabes cocinar?- pregunta sorprendida Linda.

-te sorprenderá saber lo bueno que puedo ser- Yasuo comienza a preparar algo con lo que encuentra en la habitación de las chicas

-yo no me quejo pero no te obligo, adelante- le Dijo dándole permiso Linda para ayudarla.

los dos se quedan cocinando y aunque Linda lo noqueara el día anterior, parece que Yasuo la había perdonado.

Luego Katarina sale de su habitación prendiéndose a la cocina donde se sorprende el ver a Linda y Yasuo ¿cocinando?

-oh estas despierta, ya debiste notar que Yasuo se quedo la noche- le Dice Linda a la pelirroja

-como no notarlo…- dijo Kata con voz seductora o por lo menos eso creyó escuchar Yasuo

-claro…- dice Yasuo algo extrañado por Katarina

-¿Cómo despertaste?- le dice esto Linda haciéndoselo a Katarina con la mano extendida, pero esta la rechaza haciéndola a un lado y besando a Yasuo en la mejilla con un beso bastante exagerado que dejo marcado los labios de Katarina en su piel.

-yo amanecí increíble… y tu Yasuo- dice muy cerca de el

-emmm… bien… creo- dijo Yasuo nervioso

Linda solo los ve extrañados, pero no pregunta nada

-Yasuo ¿no tenias nada que hacer esta mañana?- pregunta Linda acordándose que a diferencia de ella, los campeones estaban generalmente bastante ocupados.

Yasuo comienza a pensar y un recuerdo hace que abra un poco los ojos

-lo olvide por completo… hoy tenia una batalla en la grieta temprano- dice dejando lo que estaba haciendo –lo siento Linda, pero tengo que ir- Linda le sonrie

-QUE!? eso no era lo que... mira, da igual, ya se lo pediré a leon... digo mi madre- le comenta Linda.

-tienes madre aqui!?- Le pregunta confundo.

-Es una historia un poco complicada y privada, de todas formas si tienes que hacer eso Y NADA MAS! por ahí esta el baño para que te puedas arreglar e irte- le responde Linda.

-Si POR FAVOR… QUE SE QUEDE…- dice Kata con voz entusiasta mientras se acerca mas a Yasuo.

-es su decisión, el decide si quedarse o no, ademas de que no tengo opinión en esto- le comenta Linda a Katarina pero esta le pone una cara asesina que cambia enseguida a una alegre mirando hacia Yasuo.

-esta bien… solo esta ves, gracias chicas- Yasuo entra a el baño y cierra la puerta para darse un rápido baño antes de llegar tarde a su batalla

Después de un minuto Linda terminaba de hacer el desayuno cuando ve a Katarina asomándose por la puerta para espiar a Yasuo que seguía en el baño

Linda toca su hombro

-em… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dice Linda tímida

Kata solo se asusta y se arregla como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Niña! ¿¡espiándolo!? ¡no lo estoy espiando! ¿eso preguntaste verdad?...- dice nerviosa

–bueno yo… voy a sentarme… tu… no viste nada- Kata se va a sentar a la mesa de la cocina, dejando a Linda un poco confusa.

-Katarina, no te conozco pero eso me parece malo de tu parte, no puedo quejarme ya que eres tu quien decide si hacerlo o no pero te recomiendo ser un poco mas... discreta si vas hacerlo- Le dijo Linda pareciendo que le regañaba.

-vale perdón... pero dices discreta? eso quieres decir que tu también querías espiar eh? pillina- le contesto Katarina.

-yo? no no que va, si a mi no me interesa los hombres... o si? dios... no lo se, si tan solo ella estuviera aquí tal vez podría...- Dice un poco en duda pero enseguida es interrumpida por una acción.

De su cuarto sale Diana con el pelo revuelto y con cara de sueño.

-wow… Diana si no supiera que ese es tu cuarto, pensaría que eres un monstruo- le dice Kata entre risas.

-y yo…- dice Linda.

Diana camina y se sienta frente a Katarina.

-si bueno… me costo dormirme anoche- dice Diana tocándose la cabeza, pero Kata pensaba que se refería a que Yasuo era el que la mantuvo "ocupada en la noche"

"perra" penso Katarina

-no me digas… a si que tu y Yasuo se divirtieron ¿eh?- dice Kata algo enojada.

-¿Yasuo? ¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Diana extrañada.

-vamos no te hagas, el durmió contigo- Diana se sorprende ante este comentario de Katarina.

-¿enserio?- dice Diana.

-espera… ¿es decir que tu dormiste toda la noche?- pregunta Katarina a lo que Diana asiente moviendo la cabeza en vertical.

–"esto es perfecto!" piensa Kata –bueno pues Yasuo se quedo dormido en tu habitación, después de violart…- Linda interrumpe antes de que Kata suelte información falsa.

-el te trajo dormida en sus brazos, bastante tarde- dice Linda, y Katarina se le queda viendo enojada

-perdón… jiji- se disculpa o lo intenta Linda.

-LARGO- le grita Kata a Linda, esta solo se va rápidamente asustada.

-¿Qué fue tod…?- Diana no termina su oración.

-no importa- dice Katarina.

-y dime ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?- pregunta Diana

-oh, claro, te iba a decir que Yasu…- antes que Kata le diga a Diana la puerta del baño se abre y de adentro sale Yasuo con la toalla amarrada en la cintura y su torso al desnudo.

-oh…dioses- decía Katarina observando el cuerpo de Yasuo que decir que le atraía era poco decir.

Diana en cambio solo volteo su rostro que se encontraba sonrojado.

Y linda que estaba trayendo el ultimo plato de comida que eran unos simples trozos de nueces descascados también se fija en Yasuo pero como si de un simple trozo de carne hinchada se tratase, no suelta ninguna reacción y prosigue con lo suyo.

-¡Diana! Despertaste!- Dice Yasuo a su lado mientras que Kata lo quemaba con la mirada a su lado

-¿te sientes mejor?- ella solo responde un "aha" sin mirarlo

–oh bueno, me alegra, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algo de prisa, nos vemos- dijo Yasuo camino a cambiarse pero antes de entrar ve como Leona sale asustada de su habitación

–pero que diablos…- dice Yasuo asustado.

-AAHH! ¿Qué CLASE DE CAMPEONES ACEPTA LA LIGA? – Decía corriendo

Todos quedaron extrañados pero luego se dieron cuenta de la causa

-¡oh vamos! Solo fue un error de teletranportacion…- decía Shaco riéndose y saltando mientras que Leona recuperaba el aliento.

-TU MALDITO PAYASO, YA VERAS…- le gritaba Leona.

-¡lo siento! Pero eh venido a otra cosa- Shaco ve a Yasuo

-¡tu coletas! Tenemos que ir a la sala de invocación ¡ahora! ¡vas tarde!- decía Shaco

-espera…espera…. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una partida?- se pregunta Yasuo

-¡pues claro! ¡estoy en tu equipo! ¡ahora marchen, marchen, marchen!- Shaco sale de la habitación dejando a Yasuo con una cara bastante preocupada

-no puede ser que me va a tocar ser equipo con ese payaso hijo de p…- una caja de Shaco sale de la nada aterrando Yasuo, dejándolo en el suelo de el susto

–dame paciencia…- decía Yasuo.

Linda desde lo mas profundo de la habitación empieza a partirse de risa sin control ninguno.

-dios... HAHAHAHAHAH! QUE BUENO! esto es mucho mejor! hahahahaha!- se reía Linda.

-y a esa que le a dado ahora?- se pregunto Diana y Katarina.

-Hija, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Leona un poco asustada.

Linda se cae al suelo de tanta Risa y no para de dar vueltas sobre el suelo.

-pero... a esta chica que le a pasado!?- Se pregunto yasuo.

Linda ya acabando un de reírse... recupera el aire que le faltaba y se pone de pie otra vez.

-perdonarme gente, es que... hahahaha... perdón hehehe, vosotros, hehe, sois mas divertidos que los comediantes que tenia en mi mundo hahahahahahah!- se partió de risa otra vez.

-''''comediantes!?'''''- Dijeron todos a la vez mirándose entre si.

Por un segundo Katarina y diana tuvieron rabia mientras que Leona solo sonreía por ver a su hija tan alegre y Yasuo estaba demasiado confundido como para entender algo.

Pero todos se dieron cuenta, la situación, el grito de diana y su carrera épica y la confortable risa de una chica joven de 18 años sonando por el cuarto.

En ese segundo... todos empezaron a reírse y darse cuenta de lo cuan estúpido se veía.

-Dios que bueno... aham... creo que me estoy olvidando algo?- Dijo Yasuo finalizando su risa y poniéndose la mano en la barbilla mientras que todavía seguía tumbado en el suelo por el susto de shaco.

-esto... hehehe, si, tu no se que mañana equipo- le contesto Linda.

-Oh dios! es verdad! perdonar las molestias chicas pero recordar si que si queréis que venga otra vez estoy siempre disponible para vosotras- Les dijo Yasuo mientras se vestía su poncho azul y salia por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ven siempre que puedas!- Dijo Katarina.

-Bueno... esto... si, claro por que no?- Dijo Diana.

-Lárgate de una vez!- Dijo Leona.

-Apoyo totalmente a mi madre- aporto Linda.

Yasuo no pierde tiempo en contestar y sale corriendo por los pasillos hacia donde sea que van los campeones para ser invocados.

-Es verdad! nosotras también tenemos que batallar!- Dijo Katarina llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-pues a desayunar las 3 y os vais- Dijo Linda mientras se retiraba hacia la mesa.

Pero Leona en un acto de maternidad inmadura la agarra de los hombros y le da media vuelta.

-esto? ma- corta a mitad de la frase Linda al llevarse un bofetón de parte de Leona.

(esto sera dramático e muy innecesario pero a la vez útil para añadir la siguiente parte después de esto que va a ocurrir)

Linda de la fuerza que es golpeada va a para al suelo con la mejilla roja al completo y con las dos manos se mantiene presionando la zona del golpe.

-pero que cojo...!? a t que te pasa!?- le Pregunto algo enojada Katarina.

-se puede saber que le haces a la pobre!? sabía que estabas loca pero no tanto como para pegar a una menor!- Le dijo Diana también enojada.

Linda con sus fuerzas intenta levantarse pero el dolor era muy escozedor y de tanto dolor en su mejilla, empieza a llorar en silencio...

En ese segundo Leona retira su actitud dura y confiada y se pone mas para una actitud preocupada y dolorida.

-Dios... que e echo!? tanto duele? perdón perdón por favor hija mía, perdóname, no sabía que esto te dolería tanto- le comenta Leona arrepentida.

Pero Linda no acepta sus disculpas y y cuando nota que Leona se esta acercando, la aparta extendiendo la el brazo hacia su dirección y abre la mano con la señal de (quieta).

Linda se pone de pie, todavía dejando escapar algunas lagrimas y con las manos en la zona del dolor pero consigue ponerse de pie. Intenta avanzar hacia su cuarto con éxito y cierra la puerta fuerte dando así un gran temblor en la puerta.

-pero yo... yo no quería...- dijo muy arrepentida Leona.

-que demonios creías que hacías!?- Pregunto katarina.

-pero que!? mírala como la as dejado ahora!- Dijo Diana aun mas enfadada i triste por ver a Linda llorar.

-yo... yo solo pensaba... que era lo que una madre tenía que hacer... no mostró respeto y nos dijo que nos largásemos!- les explico Leona.

-madre!? es tu hija!?- Dijo horriblemente confusa.

-otra vez eso? me lo puedes explicar ya?- Dijo katarina recordando el momento del día anterior en que Linda y Leona se llamaban madre e hija.

-perdón... yo no quería...- Leona se lamento tanto de lo ocurrido que se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer hasta sentarse y echar llorar también de pena.

(cortando este momento de drama y tristeza, el otro día jugando a dark souls 3 me morí de no se que en anor londo por cierto bicho maldito. como dijo Leona, me morí a saber como? supongo que, de pena! 200.000 almas a la basura...)

-venga! todos al concurso de llantos! yo me voy a vestir y me largo de aquí, no quiero ver la cara de una maltratadora- Dijo Katarina retirándose a su cuarto y como si de magia se tratase sale en un plis plas con su ropa de combate lista y toma el mismo camino que tomo Yasuo.

-Quien lo diría... mi mayor enemiga llorando delante de mis narices... das realmente pena leona, no por esto, si no por pegarla a la pobre chica- Dijo Diana también retirándose a su habitación personal para cambiarse en un plis plas y tomar el mismo camino que Katarina y Yasuo, no sin antes decirle unas cosas a Leona.

-mira... yo no soy tan mala como piensas, tengo defectos si pero tu también, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer si de verdad es tu hija ''menuda sorpresa joder!'' (penso) es quedarte con ella ahora mismo- Dice mientras cierra la puerta mientras sale de la habitación/cuarto/sala y etc...

Leona había escuchado a su enemiga por primera vez y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Diana tenía razón.

Leona se puso de pie con dificultad ya que estaba un poco temblorosa.

(pegar a alguien que quieres, puede lastimarte mucho)

Leona se acerco a la habitación de Linda y con nervios toco con los nudillos la puerta 3 veces.

-que quieren!? déjenme en paz!- Decía Linda con una voz un poco acuosa de tanto llorar.

-Soy yo cielo... puedo pasar? solo quiero hablar de verdad- Le pidió Leona.

-para que!? para que me pegues mas!?- Le contesto Linda.

-de verdad que lo siento... pensé que... pensé en algo estúpido y fue mi culpa, de veras que lo siento hija- le rogó Leona.

Linda no dijo nada y Leona un poco insegura ya que al no escuchar nada se puso nerviosa, abrió la puerta lentamente hasta poder ver a Linda tumbada boca abajo con la cara plantada en la almohada sobre la cama.

-esto... hola? voy a pasar un segundo- le Dijo Leona en bajito.

-vete! lo sabía, no sirves como madre!- le Gritaba pero con almohada en la cara apenas se la escuchaba.

Leona lentamente se desplaza hacia la cama de Linda y se sienta al lado de esta y cruza sus dedos un bastante nerviosa.

-mira... yo se que lo de que, bueno... ya sabes, que seas mi hija era un poco raro pero tu lo aceptaste y yo estaba encantada con ello- Le explico leona.

-y es que... es mi primer día como madre, se comprensiva conmigo por favor- le Dijo Leona como excusa.

-y que tiene eso que ver ahora!? tu me pegaste y ademas de que clase de persona le dice directamente a una Niña que sea su Hija adoptiva!?- le grita quejándose Linda.

-recuerda por que lo hago, es por tu bien! no podrías estar aqui si fuera así- Le dice Leona.

-no hay alguna otra forma? yo no quiero ser tu hija!- Le grito profundo pero todavía con la cara entre la almohada.

Estas palabras afectaron a Leona, llegando a lo mas hondo de su cabeza y corazón.

-de verdad quieres eso?- dice Leona entre lloros.

Linda escucha llantos frágiles viniendo de Leona por lo tanto retira su cabeza de la almohada con sus ojos aun aguados y mira a Leona que mantiene sus manos como palmas en la cara mientras temblaba un poco.

-esto... mama?- Le pregunta Linda a Leona.

Leona levanta su brazo y se apunta su propio puño a su cara para acto seguido darse un golpe a si misma pero Linda la detiene y la mira con ojos que le decian. (no hace falta mama)

-no hace falta que finjas mas, te encontrare otra forma de seguir aquí, olvida todo esto por favor...- le Dijo Leona levantándose para retirarse del cuarto personal de Linda.

Linda en un acto de tristeza y arrepentimiento agarra la mano de su ahora madre.

-No hace falta, mama... lo siento mucho si te hice llorar, pero mas lloros me hiciste soltar tu. Copio tu frase de olvida esto por favor y la añado a mi frase que te diré ahora, olvida que te dije eso... por favor- Le dice Linda con ojos de cordero.

Leona mira a Linda a los ojos y se queda perpleja unos segundos mientras piensa en lo que había conseguido, ella,solo por una estúpida idea, consiguió una hija que no era suya pero sintió un gran cariño por ella y ahora la quería tener entre sus brazos y consolarla mientras que ella también hacia lo mismo, y así mismo ocurrio.

Leona se arrodilla al lado de Linda y con fuerza la agarra de sus hombros para darle un gran abrazo profundo bastante duradero.

-perdóname... hija mía- Dijo Leona.

-perdóname... madre- Dijo Linda.

E medio de ese acto de amor y perdón... Suena un golpe tremendo que abrió la puerta de cuajo haciendo que esta casi caiga al suelo.

Linda y Leona se espantaron todavía con los brazos unidos.

Pero se sorprendieron aun mas cuando vieron a una figura humana en la puerta... bañada en sangre.

-AHHHH!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, tan alto que casi se le podia oír por toda la academia de guerra.

-mama! que es eso!?- Pregunto Linda muy asustada.

-no lo se hija, rápido, ponte detrás de mi!- le pidió Leona con miedo.

La figura alza su cabeza y mira con un ojo a Linda, la cual recibe la mirada directa y un escalofrió que le da repeluz.

-me esta mirando mama!- dice Linda.

-que quieres!? quien o que eres!? vete! no estas molestando!- le decía Leona intentando alejar a esa extraña figura.

Sin embargo la figura no se marcha, si no que se mueve hacia delante, hacia Leona y Linda.

-oh dios, se acerca... Linda rápido, yo la distraeré y tu sale por la habitación- dijo Leona.

Linda no puso resistencia alguna a la idea que le planteo Leona y se preparo para salir corriendo a pedir ayuda en cuanto pudiese.

Leona salta sobre la extraña figura humana femenina y la agarra llevándosela al suelo.

-esto... mama? ayuda por favor...- Le imploro Linda.

-que? sal corriendo en cuanto lo mantengo!- Le grito Leona.

pero Leona no lo vio bien, no estaba sujetando nada, sus brazos estaban llenos de sangre pero no tenia nada en ellos, dio vista atras y vio a la criatura... besando los labios de Linda.

-co-co-co-como!? que!?- Pregunto Leona exclamativa.

Linda también estaba sorprendida, tenía los labios pegados a los de la figura, pero no le desagradaba pero si le asustaba, tanto que no podia cerrar los ojos del miedo mientras proseguía el beso.

Leona en defensa de su hija, se levanta rápido y sujeta la figura de los hombros empujándola lejos de Linda y haciendo que esta se de un cabezazo contra la pared cayendo inconsciente.

-Linda!? Linda!? estas bien!? te hizo algo raro!? mira aqui y dime cuantos dedos ves!?- le Preguntaba sin parar Leona a Linda para ver si estaba en condiciones.

-Nika... de verdad eres tu?- se pregunto mirando a aquella ahora desmayada figura femenina.

Linda toca sus labios con sus dedos de la mano derecha, aleja su mano y observa sus dedos manchados en sangre.

-Este brillo... Este sabor majestuoso...- comento Linda.

-debes ser tu... mama! ayúdame a llevarla al baño por favor- le pide Linda a Leona.

Leona no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación tan confusa. Con lo que hizo caso a Linda y las dos cargaron la figura al cuarto de baño.

no se podia notar por la sangre tan espesa y los bultos que tenían la figura que parecían ser trozos de órganos amontonados pero Linda estaba segura de que era Nika.

Cuando Leona y Linda llegan al cuarto de baño sueltan la figura dentro de la bañera y Linda abre el grifo de agua haciendo que este empieza a dejar fluir agua.

-vale, ahora tenemos que limpiarla- Dijo Linda bastante preocupada.

-Limpiar? Linda, que estas haciendo? conoces a esta persona, cosa o lo que sea?- pregunto leona mientras observaba que algunos bultos de la figura se soltaban de ella haciéndola mas delgada.

-pues... es... mi amiga! no, digo... mi pareja! no tampoco, digo... es una conocida! tampoco... No lo se!- le responde sin contestar claro.

-No are nada mas por esta cosa a menos que sepa que no es por algo malo, si sabes quien es, dímelo por favor- le ruega Leona para tranquilizarse.

-es mi novia!-

-que!? co-como!? tu novia!? esta cosa?- le contesta Leona bastante sorprendida.

-''mi hija es la novia de una monstruosidad humanoide...'' penso Leona tambaleándose para al final caer desmayada al suelo.

Linda gira su cabeza hacia atrás y ve a Leona tirada en la moqueta del suelo del baño.

-otra mas!? dios...- Dijo lamentándose un momento.

Pero Linda estaba mas preocupada por la figura que estaba en su baño, la cual perdía los trozos de lo que parecía ser carne y órganos y la sangre se estaba empezando a quitar de la piel.

Linda lo pudo, confirmar, era Nika, Nika pero... desnuda.

-no es la primera vez que te veo así pero, que as echo ahora Nika?- dijo mientras dejaba a Nika en la bañera y recogía la suciedad que se desprendía de ella.

acto seguido, se dirige a Leona y decide recogerla y cargarla hasta el salón donde durmió diana la otra noche.

 **VOLVIENDO CON YASUO**

Yasuo y Shaco caminaban por la grieta, después de terminar su partida.

-entonces eres una especie de…- decía Yasuo caminando junto a Shaco.

-¡¿un psicópata asesino vestido de payaso?! ¡claro que si compañero!- decía Shaco con energía.

-oh eso es genial… creo- decía Yasuo –y ademas de ese problema tuyo de gritar en ves de hablar-

-¡¿algun problema?!- decía sin dejar de sonar alegre.

-¿Cómo contarías un secreto?- pregunto Yasuo.

-¡no lo haria!- dijo golpeando a Yasuo levemente con el hombro.

-esto… yo… agh olvídalo- Yasuo ya soportaba un poco mas a ese inusual campeón, pero aun asi aveces no lo entendía.

-¡¿has escuchado?! ¡un nuevo torneo secreto se realizara esta tarde!- dijo Shaco saltando.

-es secreto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Yasuo curioso.

-ehe… ¡digamos que! Soy bueno sacandole información a la gente…- dijo Shaco recordando.

 **HORAS ATRÁS**

-¡dime todo acerca los torneos nocturnos!- decía Shaco apuntando con su cuchillo a un asustado Teemo que se encontraba atado a una silla.

-¡jamas!- decía Teemo valientemente.

-¡¿oh si?! ¡entonces estoy en la obligación de hacer esto!- Shaco comienza a levantar su cuchillo indicando que lo clavaría en el pequeño Teemo.

El Yorlde cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

-¡si no me dices…! ¡le mostrare esto a todos!- dijo Shaco finalmente guardando su cuchillo y sacando una foto de el Yordle bailando sobre la mesa de un bar con tanga.

-no… ¡no te atreverías!- decía Teemo con miedo en su mirada.

-mmm… me pregunto que dirá tu amiga Tristana de esto ¡es mas! ¡vamos a preguntarle!- Shaco estuvo a punto de irse pero la voz de el Yordle lo detuvo.

-¡espera! Te… lo diré todo…- dice rendido –solo quema la foto…- ruega Teemo.

-¡eso nunca falla!- dice Shaco burlándose.

 **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

-me asustas- le dice Yasuo a su "amigo"

-¡imagínate la cara que puso Tristana cuando vio la foto!- decía el payaso riendo.

-espera… ¿se la mostraste a…?- dijo Yasuo.

-¡eso ya no importa! ¿quieres ir o no? ¡ya sabes! ¡pelearas con otros campeones fuera de la grieta! Hay premios, y ¡ufff! ¡ya veras las chicas que se encuentran alli!- dice Shaco comenzando a hacer su baile de gusano por alguna razon…

Yasuo comienza a pensar, tenia planeado irse a su habitación, o irse con Diana y ademas no era de esos que les gustaba socializar y estar con mucha gente, pero finalmente toma una decisión. -creo…- dice Yasuo pensando –creo que estaría bien…- Shaco rápidamente se levanta y golpea la espalda de el samurai.

-¡asi se habla colega! ¡veámonos a las 8 pm en este mismo lugar!- dijo Shaco saltando con mucha energía -¡hasta entonces espada corta!- dice Shaco antes de irse.

-espada corta!? pero si se tropieza todo el rato con ella! espera... su ma… AGH!- una caja de Shaco sale de la nada asustando nuevamente a Yasuo dejándolo en el suelo –ash… creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando…-

 **A LA NOCHE...**

-¿es aquí?- preguntaba Yasuo frente a una puerta de madera.

-¡pues claro que es aquí!- decía Shaco dando un salto para luego tocar la puerta. De ella sale una criatura de color azul con una notable sobre- musculatura ademas de tener la apariencia de un toro, debido a los cuernos y las pesuñas, se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que de Alistar.

-hay no…- dijo Shaco dentro de su mascara

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunta Yasuo a su compañero

-veras… ¡es algo gracioso! Pero… este "hombre" que esta aquí en la puerta, es difícil de aludir…- dijo Shaco rascándose la cabeza.

-¿y por que tendríamos que aludi…? Espera… ¡tu me dijiste que podías entrar aquí!- decía Yasuo algo enfadado.

-puedo, puedo, ¡es solo que no me lo permiten!- decía Shaco divertido

Yasuo se golpea la frente al escuchar esto.

-vale, entonces nos vamos…- decía Yasuo dándose la vuelta pero Shaco lo detiene.

-¡irse! ¡ni en sueños! ¡Estas hablando con el señor del engaño!- rápidamente Shaco va donde Alistar.

-¡Alistar! ¡viejo amigo! ¿Cómo andas? ¡te ves bien!- decía Shaco frente a la imponente bestia.

-tu…- dijo Alistar cruzándose de Brazos –eres un bufón muy molesto… si crees que te dejare pasar esta ves, estas equivocado- decía firme.

-¡oh vamos! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- dijo Shaco con una risa

-te refrescare la memoria…- Alistar saca una lista muy larga de su bolsillo, dicha lista se arrastraba en el suelo (CLICHE!) –ehem… robo, causar caos, usar la bola de Oriana como pelota de fútbol, echar Azúcar a la cerveza, hacer que Shyvana estornude, hacer trampa en el concurso de baile…- Shaco lo interrumpe.

-¡objeción! ¡eso del baile es falso!- dice Shaco defendiéndose.

-era un baile en parejas, y tu estabas bailando con tu clon…- dijo Alistar.

-¡que puedo decir! ¡soy una persona solitaria!- Alistar solo lo mira molesto.

-estaría toda la noche con la lista, ¡ahora largo!- le grita Alistar pero luego ve a Yasuo detrás de Shaco –oh, tu si puedes pasar- dijo Alistar abriendo la entrada

Yasuo miro a Shaco

-¿y que pasara contigo?- le dice Yasuo a lo que Shaco solo ríe.

-¡jujuju! ¡tu solo entra! Siempre encuentro como pasar….- dice Shaco desapareciendo en un humo naranja.

Yasuo solo rodea los ojos y entra a esta especie de Bar, solo que es mucho mas espacioso, ya que tiene muchas mas mesas, espacio y en medio de el, una arena de unos 10x10 de tamaño con unas tribunas de madera que encajaban con el estilo del lugar.

Yasuo da un silbido al ver el lugar

-fuah… este lugar es…- decía Yasuo asombrado.

-¡increíble! ¡¿no?!- dice una voz al lado de Yasuo.

Yasuo voltea y se encuentra con el bufón Siniestro a su lado.

-¿pero como rayos has entrado…?- decía Yasuo sorprendido.

-¡te lo contare otro día! ¡ahora sígueme!- Shaco rápidamente comienza a caminar-saltar hacia algun lugar en especifico, Yasuo solo lo seguía.

Pararon frente a la gran arena que se encontraba en medio de el lugar y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de esta mientras que muchos campeones que estaban ahí, bebían, hablaban, etc. Pero casi todos los ojos estaban en la arena donde dos de ellos combatían, no a muerte, pero hasta no poder mas, estos llamaron la atención de Yasuo.

-¡bien señoras y señores!- decía Gragas un piso arriba de la arena –esta es una pelea muy complicada para ambos… Lee sin intenta acertar golpes pero la velocidad de Akali no lo deja ni acercarse- decía mirando la arena mientras los campeones gritaban, algunos pasados de copas y otros de la emoción de la pelea.

Shaco que había dejado un momento a Yasuo vuelve con dos vasos y una botella con whisky.

-espera… ¿crees que me pondré a tomar? Solo acepte para venir un momento, y es todo…- dijo Yasuo serio.

-¡vamos colega! ¡solo sera un vaso!- Yasuo no le quita la mirada seria -¡esta bien! ¡tomare solo!- Shaco lanza ambos vasos, abre la botella de whisky y se la comienza a empinar solo haciendo que Yasuo abra los ojos.

-de verdad que esta loco…- dijo Yasuo mirando a el bufón siniestro.

 **MIENTRAS CON DIANA.**

Diana se encontraba sentada en el gran comedor de la academia de Guerra, era un lugar enorme y ademas de que a esas horas se encontraba casi vació, solo unos cuantos campeones se encontraban por ahí

Diana, aburrida con su cuchara jugaba con un plato de puré que tenia frente a ella mientras que tenia la otra mano en la mejilla apoyándose la cabeza

-"suspiro" que día mas aburrido…- se quejaba –primero me hacen levantarme temprano, luego esa furcia de Katarina le coquetea a Yasuo, y eso… me da lo mismo…creo, después Leona golpea a una niña ¡y para colmo!- Diana lanza la cuchara lejos –Yasuo no aparece por ningún lado agh…-

-¡hey ten mas cuidado!- escucha una voz detrás de ella, hacia donde lanzo la cuchara

-ups… lo lamento señ…- Diana se queda mirando a la persona que acababa de reclamarle.

-¿Qué miras? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- decía una persona vestida con una armadura plateada y negra, ademas de detalles rojos y una mascara bastante extraña

-oh no, solo me sorprendiste- dijo Diana volviendo en si.

-si tu lo dices…- el hombre saca una cuchara –ten… deberías ver a donde lanzas- dijo entregándosela.

-lo se… lo siento, estoy algo frustrada- dijo Diana algo desanimada.

-si lo note…- el hombre le ofrece la mano –me llamo Zed, ¿y tu eres?- Diana lo mira.

-me llamo Diana- dijo respondiendo e saludo –eh escuchado de ti, ya sabes, tu historia con Jonia- Zed levanta sus hombros –no te afecta que hayan campeones que… bueno son Jonianos, ya sabes-

-ahora que lo dices… mira esto- Zed mira a una mesa donde estaba Shen, Akali y Kennen y les silba –hey Jonianitos- dice llamando su atención.

-¡no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces Zed!- dice Akali molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu novia Shen? ¿perdió la cabeza como tu padre?- Akali tras esto se lanza furiosa contra Zed que sale corriendo, sabiendo que se enojaría mas.

Kennen sale detrás de ella algo molesto, pero mas con Akali.

-oh… Akali ya lo habíamos hablado…- dijo yendo tras su compañera –no otra ves…-

A Diana se le escapo una sonrisa tras ver eso, luego vio a Shen que seguía ahí comiendo totalmente sereno, el le regala una mirada fría y luego sigue comiendo.

-"con todo lo que le dijo, yo lo habría matado… ¿Cómo el sigue asi de calmado?"- se cuestiono Diana en sus pensamientos –he… eso me a alegrado un poco el día…-

 **MIENTRAS….**

Yasuo veía como un gangplank caía derrotado a sus pies, mientras e sonreía victorioso.

-¡se acabo! ¡la victoria para el nuevo e invicto ganador de 5 peleas seguidas es! ¡Yasuo!-gritaba Gragas emocionado mientras que el publico se volvía loco.

-¡asi es! ¡hip! ¡ese es mi amigo!- decía Shaco ya ebrio.

Yasuo estaba en medio de la arena siendo obacionado por los demás campeones, algunos chocaban sus jarras y lo felicitaban desde arriba, otros le lanzaban todo tipos de objetos desde arriba, ya sean vasos, monedas, sombreros, sostenes… en fin muchas cosas…

Pero un hombre en particular lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro desde una parte mas tranquila del lugar.

-¡gracias por venir esta noche! ¡los espero ver mañana a todos! ¡me despido!- dice Gragas retirándose.

Yasuo sale de la arena siendo felicitados por algunos campeones que le golpean la espalda, otros le dan fuertemente la mano y algunas campeonas se acercan a darle un fuerte beso, ganándose la envidia de algunos campeones.

-¡colega!- sale entre algunos hombre Shaco -¡quien diria que fueras tan bueno con esto!- dice ofreciéndole un vaso con trago, esta ves si lo acepta y se lo toma rápidamente por el cansancio.

Yasuo recibe las monedas que gano tras ese combate y se da cuenta que es bastante.

-wow… esto es mucho…- decía Yasuo.

-y te puedo ofrecer tres veces esa cantidad que tienes ahí…-

-¿ah?...- Yasuo se da la vuelta y se encuentra a un hombre de edad media, delgado, un bigote mostachoso y una boina gris.

-diste una muy buena pelea muchacho… si… fue bastante increíble- decía el hombre calmadamente mientras fumaba una pipa.

-pues gracias, usted…- responde yasuo a sus halagos.

-Joseph, william- responde el anciano dándole la mano al imperdonable –y suponiendo que por lo que tu amigo y la gente gritaba- (dijo refiriéndose a Shaco) –tu eres Yasuo ¿me equivoco?- Yasuo asiente –como sabrás… a la liga de leyendas, siempre van llegando nuevos campeones y no es algo que pase muy a menudo, cad meses, si es que no vienen mas- el Hombre se acerca mas a Yasuo –dichos campeones al igual que tu y tu amiga Lunari, tienen que emprender un largo viaje, algunos mas largos que otros, y aveces esos viajes, pues… no son fáciles-

-créame que se como es…- dijo Yasuo recordando su largo camino desde mucho antes que encontrara a Diana.

-¡yo igual! ¡hip! Se… esos besos tiernos en la oscuridad… oh espera… ¿de que hablábamos?- dijo el ebrio de Shaco.

Yasuo se golpea la frente, mientras que el anciano conocido como William Joseph soltaba una sonrisa.

-como sea señor Yasuo, ya que usted mostró mucha habilidad al momento de enfrentar a sus adversarios, quiero que me ayude en una misión de la liga que quede en sus manos- Yasuo escuchaba atentamente –le digo, uno de de los campeones que debía llegar a la liga, se perdió ya hace un par de semanas, y no sabemos nada de el- informaba el anciano

-adivinare…. ¿quiere que lo encuentre verdad?- dice Yasuo

-nos haría un gran favor, pero claro recibirá una recompensa en oro por hacerlo o por algun precio que usted desee- dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

Yasuo comienza a pensar, si, había algo que deseaba y no era oro, algo que para el era mas importante, mucho mas importante.

-lo haré…- dijo Yasuo finalmente.

El anciano sonríe.

-me complace saberlo- dice honestamente, mientras de su chaqueta sacaba un sobre –ten, dentro de este sobre encontraras toda la información necesaria de el campeon, y de donde viene, eso te dara pistas de su paradero- Yasuo toma la carta

-entiendo- dijo sin mas.

El hombre asiente y se despide de Yasuo y Shaco, pero antes de salir se acuerda de un detalle.

-una cosa mas Yasuo…- el espadachín se voltea –puedes ir con otras personas, las que quieras, solo mientras tanto no arruinen la misión… con eso me despido, hasta pronto- el anciano se marcha de el lugar dejando a Yasuo y a el bufón ebri… EHEM, siniestro

-¡whoa! ¡eso a estado de pelos!- dijo Shaco

-no entendiste nada ¿verdad?- dijo Yasuo a su lado

-¡claro que si! …. ¿tenia problemas matrimoniales no?-

Yasuo se golpea la frente.

¿encontrar a un campeón? Solo llevaba unos días en la liga y ya tenia que salir de nuevo, pero no importaba, en este caso, la recompensa era lo que Yasuo mas quería…

 **MIENTRAS CON NIKA,LEONA Y LINDA.**

-pues... y ahora que hago?- decía Linda mirando a Nika tumbada en su cama en posición fetal.

-y también esta ella...- Dice mientras se asoma fuera de su cuarto y mira a Leona tumbada en el sofá del cuarto.

Linda no sabe que hacer en estos momentos por lo tanto solo se hace un poco de espacio en su cama, alejada un pelin de Nika e intenta dormir y esperar a que vengan las demás.

Linda se gira hacia un lado en dirección hacia Nika y la mira fijamente desde arriba ya que esta estaba en un posición un poco ocupadora.

-Linda y maravillosa... tan solo con conocerte 2 días, fue suficiente para quererte una vida entera- Dijo Linda moviendo su mano derecha hacia la cabeza de Nika y acariciándola suavemente.

A Linda poco a poco le entraba el sueño así que decidio dormir junto al lado de Nika pero acomodándose cerca de ella para estar mas a gusto, se podia notar el cariño que siente por Nika aunque apenas fuera una conocida por ella.

Linda ajusto a Nika como muñeco de trapo hasta la misma posición que la suya se vieron cara a cara.

Linda no podia estar mas feliz en ese momento, curiosa y algo asustada pero con una gran felicidad de tener a Nika cerca.

Linda empieza a cerrar los ojos... cada vez mas... y mas... hasta el punto de tenerlos entrecerrados. Ella tenía sus manos en el rosto de Nika pero se estaban cayendo por flaqueza y sueño y justo cuando cierra los ojos.

 **Nika abre los suyos.**

 **Holy shit… la que se esta armando….**

 **XD y bueno nque puedo decir, aquí tienen lka actualizacion despues de decadas y solo espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mi y mi compañera lo hizo**

 **Muy bien ahora respondere a sus reviews no sin antes darles las gracias por leer el fic y apoyarnos siempre**

 **A RESPONDER**

 **-Guest 1: con que Annies…. Eso es… bueno solo te dare las gracias por tu review :D**

 **-EpicPotat0: lo se los capitulos largos son ya que nunca sabemos donde terminar con mi compañera y es genial adecir verdad, y ¡no! No pasara nada entre Vel´Koz y Yasuo… me hiciste imaginarme eso XD pero bueno, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo :D espero verte aquí en el otro chap, saludos!**

 **-H4z1el: ¿Qué se supone que responda?... bueno XD YA ACTUALIZE tarde pero lo hicimos ¿no?, un saludo para ti**

 **-WalkerKnigth: si asi es XD me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, eres el unico aun que mi compañera igual lo hizo XD, lamentamos hacerte esperar tanto… pero ya estamos con este capitulo. Un saludo enorme y espero verte aquí de nuevo**

 **-nomegolpeesenelcorazon: ¡cambiate este nombre niña! Me duele la cabeza cuando lo escribo…**

 **-DJKyoFire: gracias por ese alago amigo :D que bueno es saber que te gusta. Y tu lo dijiste nos demoramos muchooooo, pero trataremos de hacer las cosas mas rapidas (suena feo) gracias por tu review, y nos vemos.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora gente, gracias por leer el chap y darnos su apoyo, nos veremos en la proxima, Knowere fuera!**


End file.
